Journal D'une Serpentard
by AliceDansLaLune
Summary: "Je me demande ce qui se passe dans la tête des garçons. Des nuages, sans doute. Et de temps en temps, un oiseau." Venez lire le journal intime de Léana Swann, étudiante à Serpentard dans les années 1970!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site donc je n'ai pas encore tous mes repères, d'autant que le site est en anglais ^^ Bref, je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma première fanfic, enfin j'ai écrit des petits bouts d'histoires jamais finies avant mais c'est la première que je publie. Cette fiction est destinée à la détente, pas à la prise de tête, c'est pourquoi vous pourrez déceler quelques... Incohérences, notamment pour la présence de certains personnages (Amis feignasses, comprenez-moi!) **

**Que dire d'autre? Cette fic se passe pendant l'époque des maraudeurs et tout est a JK Rowling sauf Léana et d'autres personnages inventés :) J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours chaud au coeur! J'accepte volontier les critiques si elles sont constructives (genre les "c'est pourraaaave ce que tu fais ma pauv' fille" ça passe moyen, si c'est pas argumenté :) je sais que j'ai beaucoup besoin de m'améliorer! Apparemment, le premier chapitre est moins bien que les autres, alors si il ne vous plait pas, peut-être que les autres vous plairont davantage :)**

**Bon, trève de blabla, Je vous laisse lire!**

**Enjoyez mes petits pains d'épices!**

* * *

Journal d'une serpentard

_Vendredi 14 décembre_

_En cours de métamorphose_

Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve…J'ai bien cru que j'allais la frapper. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi…aussi peste ! Et il a fallu que cette vieille chouette à lunettes de McGonagall me place à côté d'elle pendant son cours. A croire que l'experte en transformations aussi diverses qu'inutiles n'a pas capté que Bellatrix Black et moi ne pouvions pas nous supporter. Oh ! Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée : Léana Swann. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. En vérité, je m'appelle…Léanahara. Shame on me!

Vous êtes bien d'accord avec moi, ce prénom est tout simplement affreux. Je me demande à quoi mes parents pensaient lorsqu'ils m'ont donné ce prénom…

Bref, comme je disais, Bellatrix et moi sommes comme chien et chat. Elle est toujours en train de jacasser, ricaner ou glousser…In-su-por-ta-ble.

C'est en partie pour échapper à ses bavardages incessants que j'écris ce journal. L'enchignonnée binoclarde (à savoir le professeur McGonagall), n'a visiblement pas remarqué ce que je fabriquais. Elle est bien trop absorbée dans son cours pour ça. Elle ne fait pas bien attention à ses élèves, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué les ailes de chauve-souris qui viennent de pousser dans le dos de Severus Rogue, suite à un sortilège de, je suppose, James Potter ? Je vous le demande.

Oh non, Bellatrix semble vouloir meubler le silence momentané (et béni) qui s'était installé entre nos deux personnes. Impossible d'y échapper, mais j'ai décidé de noter notre (enfin, plutôt sa) conversation dans mon journal.

Bellatrix : Dis-moi Léana (heureusement pour elle, elle n'a pas dit « Léanahara », auquel cas ça se serait très mal passé pour elle), tu es au courant que le bal de noël à lieu dans huit jours à peine ?

Moi en mode « j'en ai rien à faire » soigneusement étudié : Hum…Le bal ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Et bien, La date est écrite en gros dans le hall d'entrée et tu la griffonne dans chacun de tes cahier, donc oui, je suis au courant que c'est dans 8 jours « à peine »

La brune à levé les yeux au ciel

Bellatrix : Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que…Hé bien que tu n'as toujours personne pour y aller ! Tu es timide ? Ou bien personne ne veut y aller avec toi ?

Sur ces paroles, j'ai affiché l'indifférence la plus totale et je me suis détournée. Cette fille est vraiment trop pénible. Et d'autant plus pénible qu'elle a raison. Parfois. Pas tout le temps, loin de là, mais là, pour le coup, si.

Le directeur à eu la « bonne » idée d'organiser un bal quelques jours avant noël. Non mais quelle idée, j'vous jure.

Toujours est-il que, en effet, le bal à lieu dans huit jours, que je n'y vais avec personne (enfin, façon de parler, parce qu'on est obligés d'y aller accompagnés) et que, comble de chance (ironie) c'est aux filles de choisir leur cavalier. Enfin, officiellement. Ben oui, ne croyez pas que les garçons ne tentent pas leur chance aussi. Personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller. Premièrement, je ne sais pas danser, deuxièmement, les robes et tout le bataclan ne sont pas trop mon truc, et troisièmement, je ne vois vraiment pas avec qui je pourrais y aller. Certainement pas avec un de ces (nombreux je dois dire) imbéciles qui peuplent la salle commune de serpentard. Oui, j'avoue, je suis à serpentard. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus terrible, mais c'est surtout la mentalité que je n'apprécie pas vraiment. Sinon, je suis bien intégrée. Enfin, malgré quelques petits différends avec Bellatrix.

Tout ça pour dire que les rares (très rares !) Serpentards qui ont des capacités mentales acceptables n'ont pas été gâtés par la nature rayon physique. Prenez Rogue, par exemple: il a peut-être un QI plus supportable que celui des autres, mais niveau nez graisseux et cheveux pendouillants (et vice versa), c'est le champions hors concours et toutes catégories ! Sérieux, c'est plutôt effrayant. Et cette chauve souris (c'est le cas de le dire vu les ailes dont il est affublé) est amoureux de Lily Evans depuis…depuis toujours ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas à la place de Lily. Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, comme je dis toujours. Pauvre Lily.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ? Ah ! C'est ça ! Vous êtes choqués parce que j'ai plaint une Gryffondor alors que nos maisons sont ennemies ? Laissez-moi rire. En fait, Lily et moi, on s'entend plutôt bien. Mais on est obligées de ne pas le montrer, sous peine de représailles massives de la part de nos camarades. Enfin, de certains.

Avant, avec Lily, on ne s'aimait pas tellement. Autant que des filles de deux maisons ennemies, j'imagine. Mais notre situation a changé depuis ce jour où j'étais en proie à une vraie déprime de manque parental. Je ne m'étais jamais confiée à personne sur ce sujet. Mais là, c'était différent. Je savais (ne me demandez pas comment) en quelque sorte que je pouvais tout lui raconter et qu'elle comprendrait. Je ne m'étais pas trompée (peut-être que je suis extra...extra…Ah oui ! extralucide !)

Bref, cette déprime, c'était il y a déjà un petit moment. Maintenant, j'ai plutôt tendance à approuver cette inaction totale de la part de l'autorité parentale.

En fait, mes parents ne se sont jamais vraiment occupés de moi. Ils sont toujours en voyage je ne sais où (enfin si, là je sais, ils doivent être au beau milieu de la Tasmanie. A moins que ce ne soit la Yougoslavie.) Je me demande s'ils se souviennent qu'ils ont une fille. Pas sur.

Tout ça pour dire que je fais un peu ce que je veux, étant donné leur indifférence totale. Je pourrais même être morte que ça ne changerai strictement rien pour eux.

Oh oh. Il semblerait que MacGonagall se soit rendue compte que quelque chose clochait du côté ailes de dégarnie-souris. Résultat : 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et deux heures de colle pour Potter et Black. Sirius Black, j'entends. Ben oui, il y a une bonne demi-douzaine de « Black » à Poudlard. Je cite : Les frangins Sirius et Regulus, les frangines Bellatrix (grrrr), Narcissa et Andromeda, et, euh…je crois que c'est tout. Bon, d'accord, ça fait une demi-douzaine moins un. C'est pareil.

Aïe aïe aïe…l'enbinoclée chignonarde (euh non, c'est le contraire) à tourné les lorgnons dans ma direction, je ferais mieux de ranger ce cahier…

_Toujours vendredi,_

_Dans la salle commune de Serpentard__._

Confortablement installée au coin du feu, j'assiste à un spectacle pour le moins…révoltant. Ce n'est ni plus (heureusement) ni moins (dommage…) que Bellatrix en train de draguer ce pauvre Stebbins. Le malheureux innocent se voit proposer par Bellatrix l'accompagnement pour le bal. Effarant, il a l'air aux anges. Je me demande ce qui se passe dans la tête des garçons. Des nuages, sans doute. Et de temps en temps, oh! un oiseau! Si jamais Bellatrix voulait aller au bal avec moi, je me sauverais en courant. Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais après tout, je suis une fille.

Autour de moi, mes camarades discutent tranquillement. Je me demande de quoi elles parlent. Je suis tellement absorbée dans l'écriture de ce journal. Oui, j'ai décidé de le continuer. Après tout, c'est plutôt pratique. Au moins j'ai quelque chose dans les mains quand l'envie me prend de frapper l'Affreuse (qui ne doit pas l'être autant que ça puisque le susnommé Stebbins à accepté d'aller au bal avec elle.).

Ah, on me demande mon avis. Mais mon avis sur quoi ? Je n'ai absolument rien suivi de la conversation.

_Pendant l'étude._

Hé oui, je vais à l'étude. En fait, c'est comme un cours de rattrapage pour les élèves qui disons…ont des difficultés dans certaines matières. N'allez pas croire que je suis une mauvaise élève, non, ce serais plutôt qu'en cours de métamorphose, vous l'aurez deviné, j'ai des _difficultés_ à me concentrer.

Ben voyons. Comment se concentrer quand une pipelette telle que Bellatrix est assise à côté de vous, s'il vous plaît ? La réponse est simple : On ne peut pas. En plus, je n'aime pas spécialement la métamorphose (et je n'aime pas spécialement MacGonagall non plus, curieuse coïncidence non ?)

Bref, pour en revenir à nos dindons, je sais désormais de quoi parlaient les filles tout à l'heure. Des « paris de minuit ». Vous ne connaissez pas ? Normal on l'a inventé. Le principe est le suivant : un soir, nous nous réunissons (entre filles) dans un dortoir à minuit, et on fait des paris. Si on ne réussit pas ou qu'on abandonne, on doit aller se dégourdir les jambes, seules, dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit. Réjouissant n'est-ce-pas ? C'est complètement idiot, je vous l'accorde, mais on rigole bien. La dernière fois, j'ai dû m'envelopper de papier toilette et me balader dans le château ainsi vêtue. Sympathoche.

Dahra, une fille avec qui je m'entends bien, à dû aller à Pré-au-Lard en bikini alors qu'il neigeait. Brrrr.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que les paris de minuit se déroulent ce soir, et que l'on doit ramener le plus de trucs à manger dans le dortoir. A faire passer.

Bon, il faut que je me concentre sur ce que m'explique Lily si je veux avoir la moyenne en métamorphose. Ah ! J'avais oublié de vous préciser que ce sont des autres élèves qui aident ceux qui ont des difficultés. C'est pour ça que je travaille avec Lily. Au moins, là, on peut discuter en faisant semblant de travailler. Enfin, Lily me fait travailler, aussi. Elle est super forte dans toutes les matières. Pas comme moi.

Ça suffit ! Arrêtez de me distraire, je dois me concentrer ! Non mais !

_Le mouvement de la baguette pour transformer une chaussette en camembert est…est…_Zut ! Je n'en sais strictement rien ! SOS Lily !

P.S : Je me demande ce que les filles m'ont réservé ce soir pour les paris. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop horrible. J'ai super peur de la forêt interdite.

_Samedi 15 décembre, (il est une heure du matin !)_

_Dans mon lit_

La réunion s'est terminée depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je suis…comment vous dire…estomaquée. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, ni mes oreilles, ni aucune autre partie de mon corps. Comment ont-elles pu me faire ça ? Dire que je les considérais comme…euh…mes « amies ».

Je me demande qui a eu l'idée. Si c'est Bellatrix, je la tue. Au moins, ce sera une bonne chose de faite, et j'aurais un motif. On sera débarrassés. Et si c'est une autre, je ne la tuerai pas forcément, mais je vous garantis qu'il y aura du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Surtout que je ne vois aucune échappatoire possible mise à part la pendaison. Je ne peux quand même pas aller dans la forêt interdite…Quoique, me faire dévorer par des bêtes sauvages serais sans doute plus agréable que l'humiliation dont je vais être victime. Et je ne plaisante qu'à moitié.

Mon Dieu si vous existez, (ce dont je doute fortement, malgré tout le respect que je vous doit). Bref, si vous existez, faite que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Pitié.

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser.

Elles veulent que j'aille au bal avec _Sirius Black_.

Je vais mourir.

Adieu

* * *

**Voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ma foi fort court, j'attend quelques review avant de poster le 2eme qui est déja pret, pour me dire que je poste pas dans le vide quoi! Bonnes Vacances aux concernés :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour aux rares personnes qui lisent cette fic, c'est-à-dire Ery-Hurricane-Feather (pas long le pseudo :p) alias Ery hein, Loriane et peut-être lapin d'alice. Merci à vous 3 d'avoir lu cet infâme ramassis de connerie ^^. Je comprend tout à fait le fait que je n'aie pas beaucoup de lecteurs, je suis bien consciente que cette fic n'est pas construite, ect, même moi je la trouve un peu niaise et pas originale mais bon, je l'ai écrite quand j'étais encore une jeune collégienne ;) Par contre, si vous lisez même fugacement cette fic, ça serait sympa de mettre une petite review (oui, j'accepte même les "c'est pourri ce que tu fais ma pauv' fille" ça prouve que je ne poste pas dans le vide :p) Bref, je suis pas ici pour raconter ma vie, donc je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre _encore plus court _que le précédent. Eh oui, c'est possible de faire plus court!**

_

* * *

_

_Samedi 15 décembre, _

_A la bibliothèque _

Les filles sont toutes parties à Pré-au-lard pour faire « du repérage de robe et s'acheter des produits de beauté ». Géniaaal. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de les accompagner, si besoin est de le préciser. D'autant plus que ces paroles m'ont vite rappelé le bal, et par conséquent, avec qui j'étais censée y aller. D'ailleurs, Dahra m'a conseillé de rester ici pour trouver une « stratégie ». Une stratégie ! A croire qu'on est à la guerre. Remarquez, ce n'est pas entièrement faux.

Bref, au moins je peux rester avec Lily et lui raconter l'épisode foireux des paris

Ah ! La voilà ! Je vais noter notre conversation, histoire de me souvenir si elle a des solutions.

Lily : Salut Léana! Bah t'en fait une tête, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive?

Moi: (Soupir mélodramatique très convaincant) On a fait les paris de minuit hier soir et…

Lily : Laisse-moi deviner, tu dois faire un strip-tease au beau milieu du déjeuner ou bien te plonger la tête dans les toilettes ?

Moi, en mode « SOS grimaçant » : Oh non, c'est bien pire…je dois aller au bal avec (grande inspiration) Sirius Black.

Lily m'a dévisagée d'un drôle d'air et à éclaté de rire

Lily : Excuse moi, Léana, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir (On voit ça. Pourtant, ma situation n'a rien d'humoristique)

Moi : Tu me déçois, Lily. Je vais sans doute mourir bientôt, et toi tu ne trouve qu'à te marrer comme un baleineau femelle.

Lily, en levant les yeux au ciel : ça n'a jamais tué personne d'aller au bal avec Sirius. C'est un des plus beau garçons du collège, tu sais, et des tas de filles rêvent qu'il soit leur cavalier. Il est un peu con _des fois _mais bon...

Moi : Lily ! Je ne suis pas « des tas de filles » ! Je suis Léana Swann, tu sais la serpentard associale qui n'aime pas les robes et tout le bataclan, et je suis aussi ta meilleure amie. Oui, Léana ! Tu te souviens ?

Lily a encore levé les yeux au ciel. Elle fait ça quand je l'exaspère. Elle le fait plutôt souvent, en fait. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Moi : Tu veux des preuves ?

Pourquoi je ne peux (et ne veux) 

pas aller au bal avec Sirius Black.

Il est à Gryffondor (Bien que je n'aie rien contre eux, nos maisons sont quand même ennemies).

Il est de la famille de Bellatrix. (ça c'est quand même un argument de poids)

Pourquoi accepterait-il d'aller au bal avec moi ? Je ne suis pas très belle, et en plus, je suis à Serpentard.

Il y va surement déjà avec quelqu'un.

Je n'aime pas les bals, et je suis obligée de regarder mes pieds et de compter quand je danse pour ne pas me tromper... Et je ne sais pas marcher avec des talons, alors _danser..._

Lily a trouvé plusieurs points faibles à ma liste. Elle dit que ce n'est pas parce que Black est cousin avec Bellatrix qu'il est comme elle. C'est bien pour ça qu'il est à Gryffondor, non ?

Ensuite, elle m'a assurée que j'étais très jolie. Quand je lui ai rétorqué que sa vue était faible, elle a sorti un miroir et m'a obligé à me regarder dedans. Quelle torture ! (Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié).

J'ai les cheveux brun foncé très bouclés qui ne veulent jamais se coiffer. C'est horriblement agaçant, mais Lily trouve que ça me donne un petit côté sauvage. Tu parles. Ça me donne surtout un côté « je-ne-sais-pas-ce-qu'est-une-brosse » oui !

Ensuite, mes yeux. Rien de bien intéressant, ils sont bleu foncé, tellement foncés qu'ils deviennent quasiment noirs quand je suis en colère. Ouai, c'est flippant.

Le reste de mon visage…bah, n'en parlons pas, ça évitera les cauchemars aux personnes sensibles.

Bref, elle m'a ensuite informée qu'elle avait surpris une conversation entre James et Sirius hier soir et que ledit Sirius n'allait au bal avec personne pour le moment. J'ai ouvert de grands yeux, tel un poisson rouge atrophié du cerveau. Impossible ! Où étaient passées toutes les filles qui étaient en constante fixation à ses baskets ?

Lily m'a rassurée sur ce point. Il y avait quand même quatorze demoiselles qui lui avaient demandé pour le bal. Quatorze ! Et il n'en avait choisi aucune, le bougre ? Ma rouquinette m'a dit qu'il n'en trouvait aucune « assez intéressante » (aucune assez digne de sa petite personne, ouais !) et que j'avais donc ma chance.

Ma chance.

Elle a dit « ma chance ».

Comme si j'avais une chance face à Jane Marshall. J'explique : Jane Marshall est la plus jolie fille de tout Poudlard. Tout le monde dit qu'elle est à moitié Vélane. Je dirais plutôt Vélane trois-quarts, mais bon. Tous les garçons (à part quelques exception qui confirment la règle tels que Rogue) sont quasiment en train de baver dès qu'elle est dans les parages. (Intéressant. Donc, dans la tête des garçons il y a des nuages, des oiseaux ET des Vélanes. CQFD).

Jane Marshall est à Serdaigle. Et comble de malchance, il parait qu'elle aussi veut aller au bal avec Sirius. A votre avis, entre la serpentarde pas très jolie, maladroite et caractérielle et la superbe Serdaigle Vélane trois-quarts, qui son altesse royale Sirius Black va-t-il choisir ?

(…Que ceux qui ont répondu qu'il choisira la serpentarde aillent se pendre illico. Je fournis la corde.)

Moi : …Enfin Lily, sois logique. Il n'acceptera jamais.

Elle m'a regardée en esquissant un sourire malicieux. Ouuuh, j'aime pas ça !

Lily : T'inquiète, j'ai un plan.

_Samedi,_

_Dans le dortoir après le repas_

Je devrais me méfier dès que Lily a des « plans ». Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois. Que je vous explique sa stratégie (digne de l'esprit tordu de Vous-savez-qui. Et sans exagération.) donc, d'après elle, je dois faire la fille timide. C'est dé-bile. Black sait très bien que je suis loin d'être coincée. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Lily, mais je n'ai obtenu pour réponse qu'un de ses regards qui font froid dans le dos.

Donc, je suis censée passer par l'intermédiaire de James Potter, et lui demander si Sirius est libre pour le bal. J'ai répliqué que je le savais déjà puisqu'elle venait de me le dire, mais apparemment je ne suis pas censée savoir. J'vous avais bien dit que c'était tordu. Surtout que ledit Potter, je lui ai jamais parlé que pour l'insulter ou me défendre alors...

Lily m'a assuré qu'en ne demandant que ça à Potter, je pouvais être sure que celui-ci irait en parler à Black, et qu'il saurait alors que je voulais être sa cavalière. Si elle le dit. Je dois donc parler avec Potter le plus rapidement possible, et si possible quand Lily est dans les parages, pour qu'elle puisse juger de la façon dont je m'y prends. C'est son idée. Elle-même va au bal avec Potter. Ouai, avec _Potter_. Et en plus, ce n'est pas à cause d'un stupide pari! Après tout, chacun ses mauvais goûts. (N'empêche, je préfère qu'elle ait choisi Potter plutôt que Rogue. Le cas contraire m'aurait incité à lui faire consulter un psychiatre)

Ah, Dahra et les autres sont rentres de Pré-au-Lard. Je suis trop pressée de voir ce qu'elles ont trouvé ! (Non pas.)

* * *

**Voilaa, fin de ce merveilleux chapitre! Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, je sais bien. Mais j'aime vous faire attendre! Niahahaaaa!**

**Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le mooonde! (dit-elle à la foule en délire) Ouai, enfin presque ^^ D'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos review, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir! J'espère que vous continuerez à lire et apprécier cette fic :) Vous pouvez bien sur en parler à des gens que vous connaissez si vous voulez qu'ils viennent voir hein... :p Bref, je vous poste le 3eme chapitre du Journal de Léana! J'espère que vous aimerez, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de Léana et de ce qu'il faudrait améliorer dans l'histoire ( plus d'action, ect) ou ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe :) ça peut toujours donner des idées, même si je n'en manque pas ;) Voila, je vous laisse lire et laisser une review ****(*sifflotement innocent*) Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_____

_Dans la salle commune,_

_Quelque part vers la fin de l'après-midi_

Je n'y crois pas. Les dindons qui me servent de compagnes de dortoir se sont mises en tête de défiler avec tous les accessoires qu'elles ont trouvés. Sans les robes, bien sûr (Ô Fortuna ! ) parce qu'on doit aller les acheter mercredi. Je ne plaisante pas. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai rien à faire mais…mais si en fait, JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE VOS BIJOUX ET AUTRES CONNERIES LES FILLES !

Oh, Dahra pense que je ne m'intéresse pas à elles et leurs (stupide) défilé parce que j'écris dans mon journal. Mais non, voyons ! Elle sait bien que leurs essayages me PASSIONENT au contraire! Ah ! Enfin, c'est l'heure (bénie) du repas. Ouf !

_Pendant le repas_

Les filles me harcèlent depuis qu'elles savent que j'ai trouvé une stratégie. J'ai bien envie de les laisser mariner encore un peu. Lily n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards chargés de sous-entendus : elle veut que je parle à Potter après le repas, c'est-à-dire dans quelques minutes à peine. Cette fille est vraiment timbrée, malgré les apparences…

_Samedi,_

_21h45, dans le dortoir_

Face au harcèlement de plus en plus insistant de mes « copines », je me suis enfin décidée à leur expliquer mon plan _made in Lily_ . Et ben elles avaient l'air vachement admiratives ! Merci rouquinette. Ah, au fait, finalement je n'ai pas parlé avec le binoclard tout à l'heure. Pas folle, la guêpe. Mais Dahra et les autres m'ont incitée fortement à lui poser _the_ question demain matin. Quoi de mieux pour se mettre de bonne humeur un dimanche ? Je vous pose la question.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais m'y prendre. A tous les coups, je vais me mettre à parler avec l'accent italien et à débiter connerie sur connerie, je me connais.

Pfiou, avec toutes ces préoccupations qui se bousculent dans ma tête, je ne suis pas prête de m'endormir…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

_Dimanche matin,_

_Contre un arbre du parc_

Quand j'ai émergé ce matin, j'avais totalement oublié la mission commando dont je devais m'acquitter. Mais _heureusement_ que je pouvais compter sur mes dindes adorées pour me la rappeler dès le saut du lit ! Elles étaient toutes plus excitées que des puces. Lamentable. Je n'ai même pas pu déjeuner tranquillement, alors vous imaginez l'humeur. Lily aussi était toute émoustillée, elle se trémoussait sur place en me lançant des regards furtifs. Mais où va-t-on ?

J'étais super nerveuse. Quand Potter et sa clique se sont levés de table, j'ai été littéralement propulsée dans sa direction. L'angoisse.

Avant que le binoclard ne sorte de la grande salle, je l'ai chopé par le bras et l'ai entrainé un peu à l'écart. Il a regardé sa main, surpris et l'air complètement perdu. Derrière lui, Remus et Sirius avaient l'air tout aussi étonné mais se sont vite repris et ont commencé à ricaner. Quels crétins ! N'empêche que ce n'était pas mieux du côté de mes _copines._ Elles me fixaient en gloussant comme les dindes qu'elles sont.

Potter m'a regardée d'un air interrogateur, mais déjà plus sur de lui. J'aurais bien envoyé ma main dire bonjour à sa joue mais j'ai réussi à me retenir. J'ai encore besoin de lui.

Potter : Alors Swann, qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ? Craquerais-tu pour un certain brun charismatique aux cheveux en bataille et…

Ma main me démangeait encore plus. Quel insupportable petit arrogant ! Un regard assassin de ma part l'a fait taire.

Moi : Absolument pas, sale petit prétentieux. Je préfère encore Rogue !

Ahum. Pas tout à fait vrai, ça. M'enfin bon, vu les circonstances…

Bref, Binoclard a levé les yeux au ciel.

Potter : Tu veux quoi alors ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, figure-toi.

Oh oui, pardon. C'est vrai que moi ça m'enchantais de devoir bavasser avec lui !

Allez, j'me lance. Mission suicide. Réservez moi une petite place au paradis, mon seigneur.

Moi : Je voulais savoir, euh…Ilyvaavecquelqu'unaubalBlack ?

Regard confus du brun.

Potter : Quoi ? Articule on comprend rien !

Il voulait ma mort ou quoi ?

Moi : Black, il va au bal avec quelqu'un ou non ?

C'est bon, je peux mourir en paix. Potter m'a regardée en plissant les yeux. Une vraie taupe, ce mec.

Potter : Hum…Non, je crois pas. T'es intéressée ?

Euh…J'étais censée répondre quoi là ? Regard SOS vers Lily. Elle a levé les pouces. Je dois prendre ça comment ?

Moi : Non ! Non, ne lui en parle pas. C'était une simple, euh, curiosité.

Ya pas à dire, niveau excuses pas crédibles, c'est moi la reine.

Potter : Ok, pas de problème. Salut.

Le sale menteur, je savais bien qu'il allait tout lui raconter.

Les quatre inséparables sont sortis de la grande salle et je suis allée pour ma part dans mes chers petits cachots, attendre que les filles me demandent un compte rendu de la conversation. Rosalie m'a enjoint de me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas que Black y aille avec une autre fille. C'te bonne blague.

Là, je suis dans le parc et je regarde les filles faire une bataille de boules de neige. Pas très loin, les Gryffondors font de même. Je m'abstient, parce que la neige c'est beau, c'est blanc, mais quand ça fond dans les chaussettes, c'est une autre histoire.

Bellatrix rigole de son rire ultrasonesque et hystérique. Elle s'approche et se laisse tomber dans la neige à côté de moi. Son petit sourire narquois ne me dit rien qui vaille…

_Dimanche,_

_Dans le bureau de Slughorn_

J'avais raison de me méfier de Bellatrix. Grace à elle, je me retrouve en train de me faire remonter les bretelles par Slug.

Merci Bella.

Heureusement, ce prof m'aime plutôt bien. Je n'ai même pas eu d'heure de colle. Mais bon, l'entendre blablater à tout va sur le respect des autres et gnagnagna peut finir par agacer fortement. C'est mon cas. Il est tellement absorbé dans son petit discours qu'il ne s'aperçoit même pas que je n'écoute rien.

Quand même, Bellatrix l'a bien cherché ! Elle m'a, entredeux remarques sarcastiques, appelée _Léanahara. _Deux fois même. Cette fille a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas résisté : ma main est partie toute seule s'écraser contre sa joue. Elle est restée pétrifiée quelques secondes, puis elle a commencé à hurler, c'est ça qui a alerté Slughorn. Soyons clairs : Bellatrix crie pratiquement tout le temps. Mais là, elle hurlait vraiment très fort !

N'empêche, avant que Slug m'embarque, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir les maraudeurs. Ils semblaient avoir du mal à réprimer leur hilarité. Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre…

Ah ! Slughorn semble avoir fini son monologue à fort pouvoir tartant , ouf !

* * *

**Fin de ce 3eme chapitre! **

**Je profite de ce petit moment pour demander à "lapin d'alice", d'où vient ton pseudo? En tout cas, merci d'avor pris la peine de mettre une review si tu ne le faisais pas avant, c'est très apprécié :D Merci aussi à Hanataro-chan pour les reviews et l'ajout en auteur favorite, ça me touche beaucoup :)**

**A bientot pour de nouvelles aventuuures!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir! je vous présente donc le chapitre 4 de cette fic, avec un peu de retard :) J'ai dû déjouer les pièges vicieux de avant de pouvoir poster, et ce grâce à Takinza que je remercie beaucoup! Merci aux revieweur/euses, vous me faites très plaisir! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, mais vraiment un peu, alors il est possible que vous ne voyiez pas la différence :p**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

_Dans mon lit_

Quand je suis revenue dans le dortoir, les filles n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux, rapport à la gifle. Bellatrix était d'une humeur plus que massacrante. D'ailleurs, elle a encore une marque rouge sur sa joue doite. Héhéhé.

Je me suis donc farcie ses regards assassins toute la soirée, Déjà qu'elle est en rogne à cause de son pari… J'explique : Le défi de sa majesté Black est de ne pas se coiffer ni se laver les cheveux pendant toute la semaine, excepté le jour du bal (notre bonté nous perdra ). Niark niark. Je sens que Bellatrix va finir assez rapidement à se balader dans la forêt interdite… Ses cheveux ne ressemblent strictement à rien, mis à part un paillasson, quand elle les coiffe, alors je vous laisse imaginer l'horreur si elle ne les coiffe pas… Dans le genre batavia emmêlée, on ne fait pas mieux. Bon, ces paris ont au moins un point positif : le matin, on n'aura plus à attendre des heures que la salle de bain se libère de l'emprise démoniaque de notre chère amie.

Bon, c'est pas tout, mais demain on a cours, alors si les trois gourdes de mon dortoir avaient l'aimable obligeance de se la fermer…

_Lundi 17 Décembre,_

_En étude_

Pfouaaah…J'suis crevée. La faute à qui, on se le demande. Merci les filles ! C'est bizarre, Lily n'est pas encore arrivée à la bibliothèque pour me faire travailler. Pour une fois que je suis à l'heure, elle aurait pu faire un effort. Ca fait bien un quart d'heure qu'elle devrait être arrivée pour me torturer les neurones avec sa foutue métamorphose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Encore un plan foireux, à tout les coups. Ne vous méprenez pas, Lily est ma meilleure amie (enfin… ma seule amie serait plus juste) et je l'adore, mais quand même, elle a parfois des idées dignes de l'esprit tortueux de Vous-savez-qui. Flippant.

Déjà une demi-heure de retard ! Elle se fait vraiment attendre là ! Pas que ça m'embête de ne pas réviser la métamorphose, mais après une journée passée en compagnie de mes adorables copines, comprenez que j'aie besoin de compagnie plus alerte.

Tiens, quelqu'un arrive. Lily surement !

-Salut Swann ! J'me suis pas trop fait attendre ?

Hein ? Mais c'est pas du tout la voix de Lily ça ! C'est une voix masculine, et d'après mes souvenirs, il ne me semble pas que Lily m'ai caché quoi que ce soit concernant son identité sexuelle. Mais qui c'est alors ? Je me décide à lever les yeux vers le possesseur de la voix.

…Non. Non c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi lui ?

Quel monde cruel.

_Toujours en étude_

_Quelques minutes après m'être remise du choc_

Sirius Black. Le possesseur de la voix était Sirius Black. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Moi , yeux exorbités et bouche grande ouverte : …Gné ?...

Regard suspicieux de Black.

Moi : Hein ? Ah, non t'inquiète pas, ça fait juste une demie heure que j'attends mais… C'EST PAS TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, espèce de véracrasse moisi, et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Lily ?

Inutile de dire que je me suis attirée le regard foudroyant de Mme Pince, plus connue sous le nom du Dragon.

Black : Oh ! Calme toi ! Lily ne se sentait pas bien et elle a demandé à ce que je la remplace, c'est tout ! J'étais même pas au courant que c'était toi qu'elle faisait travailler au départ !

Je me suis rassise et j'ai croisé les bras, rageuse. Je vais la crucifier.

Du coup, Black s'est lui aussi assis à ma table.

Moi : Tu m'expliques pourquoi elle t'a demandé à toi ? Elle aurait pas pu envoyer Remus ou Peter, ou n'importe qui d'autre ?

Black : Ecoute, si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi… Elle nous a dit que si je n'y allais pas, elle n'accepterait pas d'aller au bal avec James. Et tu sais, c'est mon meilleur ami alors…

La soumission masculine est vraiment effrayante. Et la dangerosité des femmes l'est encore plus. Elles peuvent mener n'importe qui par le bout du nez, surtout si elles sont rousses aux yeux verts et qu'elles s'appellent Lily Evans.

Tiens, Black est allé chercher des bouquins. Ca me fait des vacances. Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter de parler à Lily. La traîtresse. La fourbe. La…

Black : Eh, si tu arrêtais d'écrire dans ce cahier, on pourrait peut-être commencer.

L'emmerdeur, le retour. Regard dédaigneux de ma part.

Black : Je vois, Madame joue les…

Moi : Mademoiselle.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, il a levé les yeux au ciel avec une moue amusée. _Amusée._

Black : Dis-moi, Léana, je peux te poser une question ?

Léana ? D'où il se permet d'utiliser mon prénom ?

Moi : D'une, je vois pas pourquoi tu demandes puisque tu vas le faire quand même, de deux, de quel droit tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

Air exaspéré. Je vais lui faire péter un câble je sens. Chouette.

Black : Bon, OK, Swann. J'me demandais… Pourquoi t'as demandé à Cornedrue si j'étais libre pour le bal de Noël ?

Moi : Cornedrue ? Connais pas.

Black : C'est le surnom de James. Alors ?

Oula. Dans le genre surnom niais…

Bref, je ne sais pas si je vous ai déjà dit combien je mentais mal. Mes joues ont eu la bonne idée de se parer de rouge et ma voix s'est mise en mode bégaiement.

Moi : Ah, euh, c'était pour… pour une amie !

…On y croit, on y croit. Mais quelle idiote ! Ca doit être le fait de côtoyer trop souvent Bellatrix et sa bande, ça me ramollit les neurones.

Black, avec un air très moyennement convaincu. Mais alors _très_ moyennement : Ah bon. Et c'est qui cette fameuse amie ?

Grillée. Amies côtelettes, comprenez moi.

Moi : Ben en fait… Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rester anonyme, donc je ne suis pas censée t'en parler, tu vois ?

Je m'enfonce, je m'enfonce…

Black n'a plus l'air surpris maintenant. Je détecte même une petite moue narquoise sur son visage. Une moue qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle de Bellatrix…

Black : Je vois. Mais… Tu penses pouvoir me dire qui c'est si…Je t'embrasse ?

Et le tout avec le sourire ! Nan mais j'y crois pas !

Moi : Qu…QUOIII ? ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS ! Non mais t'es pas bien hein !

Sur ces véhémentes paroles, je me suis levée et lui ait asséné un très violent coup de manuel sur la tête. Il m'a fixé quelques secondes, l'air complètement sonné. J'y suis pas allée de main morte visiblement.

Black : Eh ! C'est toi qui es complètement malade !

Moi : JE PREFERE ALLER ME FAIRE BOUFFER DANS LA FORET INTERDITE PLUTOT QUE DE T'EMBRASSER , PAUVRE CRETIN !

Ahum. Bon, c'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai vraiment très très peur de la forêt interdite.

Aïe. Je crois que mes hurlements ont quelque peu alerté le Dragon gardien des lieux. C'est elle qui nous hurle dessus maintenant.

_Dans les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie_

Comme de juste, Pince nous a viré de sa sacro-sainte bibliothèque dans la micro-seconde suivante. C'est pas plus mal, tout compte fait. Bref, en sortant (…en me faisant éjecter plutôt) de ladite bibliothèque, sur qui je tombe ? Bingo ! Lily ! La rouquine est arrivée en gambadant gaiement vers moi.

Lily : Aloooors ?

M'a-t-elle sorti, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Non mais on rêve hein. Je lui ai décoché mon regard va-te-faire-foutre _Made in Léana._

Moi : T'es pas censée être en train de crever à l'infirmerie toi ?

Elle m'a regardé comme si mon cerveau venait de se réduire à celui d'une morue, puis elle a poussé un soupir en secouant la tête. Elle m'a entrainé plus loin.

Lily : Ma pauvre Léana…

Moi : Tu faisais le cinéma, j'imagine ?

Elle m'a regardé avec un sourire innocent proprement insupportable, puis elle m'a traîné dans « un endroit où on pourrait être tranquille », c'est-à-dire l'escalier froid et lugubre menant à la tour d'astronomie. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ai personne. Bref, Lily veut « tout savoir » de mon tête à tête avec Black. Ca a plutôt été un livre à tête pour Black, m'enfin bon.

Moi : Ecoute, Lily, désolée de te le dire, mais ton plan était tout sauf génial et…

Lily, en me coupant outrageusement la parole : Si tu me racontais, je pourrais peut-être en juger !

Pas faux. Le problème, c'est que si je lui raconte, elle va se mettre en mode « Dark Lily » et me hurler dessus comme la malade qu'elle est. Et à tous les coups, elle va me concocter un nouveau plan merdique à souhait.

Moi :Mmh…D'accord, je veux bien te raconter, à une condition. Promet moi de ne pas crier, de ne pas me frapper, de ne pas faire sauter Poudlard (on n'est jamais trop prudent) et de ne pas me tuer. OK ?

Lily : Mmh… Je vais essayer.

J'ai alors pris une grande inspiration et lui ai narré mon Odyssée Etudéenne.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle a réussi à garder son calme. Elle a juste semblée un peu désespérée et elle a pris la tête dans ses mains. Ben quoi ! J'allai quand même pas ne pas me défendre face à un Black rempli d'hormones hein !

Lily : Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Le bal est dans cinq jours ! Et toi, tu ne trouves qu'à le frapper avec un bouquin !

Moi : Oh, mais rassure-toi, le bouquin est intact. Pas une égrati… Ahum, non rien.

Les regards noirs de Lily font froid dans le dos.

Lily : Tu me désespère… Léana, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais si tu continues, je vais me voir dans l'obligation de te laisser te faire manger toute crue par les montres de la forêt interdite…

…Nan, elle oserait pas ! Si ?

Moi : Lily ! Non ! Je… je te promets d'être sage ! Mais, euh, si la prochaine fois tu pouvais élaborer un plan plus…

Lily, exaspérée : Arrête Léana, il était super mon plan ! C'est toi qui a tout fait foiré avec ton foutu caractère !

Qu…Quoi ? Mon foutu caractère ? Non mais !

Moi : LILY ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que cet imbécile était en train de devenir pervers ?

Gros soupir de la rousse.

Lily : C'est pas sa faute, tu sais, il est pas habitué à ce que les filles lui résistent et…

Moi : Il a dû subir un traumatisme dans son enfance et blablabla. T'es de quel côté Lily ?

Lily, en mode cafouillage : Ben, du tien bien sûr !

Si c'est vrai, elle cache bien son jeu, la rouquine.

Lily : Ah lala… Tout se déroulait à merveille… Si seulement tu ne l'avais pas frappé…

Moi : Euh, Lils, c'est quoi qui était parfait ?

Lily : Ben, quand tu as dit « c'est pour une amie », c'est la réponse typique de la fille timide qui ne veut pas avouer que c'est elle, l'amie en question.

…Alors là, elle m'impressionne. C'est qu'elle en connait un rayon, la préfète ! Elle est pas si sage qu'elle en a l'air…

Lily : Je pense que tu as dû l'effrayer un peu…

Moi : C'est pas très étonnant vu la tête que j'ai.

Soupir exaspéré de la rouquine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste donc le cinquième chapitre de ma fic ! J'espère que vous allez aimer et continuer de suivre :D Un immense merci à ceux qui ont lu, m'on ajoutée en auteur ou story favorite, et un encore plus grand merci à ceux qui ont mis une review !**

**Bon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire d'autre, je vous laisse lire **

**Post-it pour Lou: Je ne trouve pas ta review irrespectueuse, c'est juste ce que tu penses, et comme tu le dis, chacun à le droit de donner son avis. Moi aussi en relisant ma fic, je me suis dit les mêmes choses que toi (je l'ai écrite il y a un bout de temps), l'intrigue n'est pas très originale ect... Bon ça m'a quand même fait un petit pincement au coeur quand j'ai lu ta review, j'avoue. Merci pour tes idées pour la suite, je vais voir ce que je peux faire car je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin :) Donc voila c'était juste pour te dire que je ne t'en veux pas trop de ta review, parce que si ce n'était pas ma fic je pense que j'aurais écrit un commentaire similaire au tien! Je ne sais pas si tu verra cette réponse puisque si tu n'aimes pas, ça m'étonnerais que tu revienne voir mais bon ^^ **

* * *

_Mardi 18 décembre_

_En histoire de la magie_

Zzzzz…Merlin, c'est effroyable comme ce cours est ennuyeux. Inhumain, même. Il y a déjà plusieurs élèves qui se sont effondrés sur leur table, vaincus. Surtout des garçons. Bah oui, les filles sont bien trop occupées à se bouffer les ongles et à regarder toutes les trente secondes la porte de la salle d'un regard angoissé. Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi : « Ooh Merlin ! James et Sirius ne sont toujours pas lààà ! », vous vous rendez compte ? C'est vraiment trop horrible, on est bien d'accord. Pfff… Même si j'ai un peu de mal avec eux, je me demande comment les fameux Maraudeurs font pour supporter cette horde de poupoufs à rire d'hyènes. Personnellement, je les noierais dans le Lac Noir, mais après chacun sa méthode. Peut-être que ça leur plaît d'être harceler, le masochisme est sans doute plus répandu qu'on ne le croit. J'échange un regard désespéré avec Lily. Ca doit bien être la seule à prendre des notes, avec Remus Lupin. Bon, je ferais bien un petit somme…

_Toujours en histoire de la magie_

Voix inconnue au régiment :…éana !

Moi : Nieeerf…

Voix : LEANA SWANN !

Moi : Kouaaa ? Keskispasse ?

Ah, il semblerait que ce soit Dahra qui vient de me tirer de mon sommeil réparateur. Elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de m'avoir réveillée !

Pour toute réponse à mon air interrogateur et encore à moitié dans le cirage, elle me désigne la porte de la salle d'un signe de tête. En me tournant dans la direction qu'elle m'indique, je remarque que les filles angoissées de tout à l'heure fixent la porte avec un air horrifié et une main sur la bouche.

Moi, grommellement : Dahra, t'as conscience du crime que tu viens de commettre ? Tu m'a…

Impossible de terminer ma phrase devant la vision qui s'offre à moi. Et impossible également de me retenir. J'éclate de rire. Merlin ! J'en pleure presque !

-Tout va comme tu veux, Swann ? Me lance une voix, la voix même de celui qui vient de rentrer dans la salle accompagné de son fidèle blaireau, pardon, ami, James Potter.

Oui, oui, vous avez bien compris de qui je veux parler. Sirius Black en personne. Sauf que… Il n'est pas vraiment dans son état d'origine. Ledit Sirius a une marque rougeâtre sur le haut du front. Si on regarde bien, on s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de lettres comme tatouées par la pression. Si on remet ces lettres à l'endroit, on peut voir clairement écrit : « Métamorphose, manuel avancé ». Je suis trop forte. J'ai réussi à lui imprimer le livre de métamorphose sur la gueule ! J'ai rarement été aussi fière de moi. Toujours écroulée de rire, je ne peux même pas répondre à ma malheureuse victime. Ahaha. Pauvre chou. Il retourne à sa place en me jetant un regard méprisant, sous les commentaires anxieux de la gente féminine.

Lily me jette un regard mi-désepéré, mi-en colère. Je ne sais pas si vous vous représentez bien la chose, mais c'est flippant comme affaire.

_Encore et toujours en HDM_

_Plus tard_

Pfiou… Je crois que le cours touche à sa fin. Pour une fois que je me marre dans cette matière à fort pouvoir comatogène, il devrait pleuvoir des dragons. Enfin bon, j'ai quand même réussi à calmer mon hilarité au bout d'un moment, voix soporifique du prof oblige, mais j'ai continué à me marrer dans ma tête. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai procédé.

Depuis l'entrée remarquée des deux Gryffondors, mes camarades de dortoir me regardent avec un air bizarre. Vais-je être dans l'obligation de leur raconter ma mésaventure ? J'espère que non. Elles pourraient comprendre que je suis amie avec Lily. Enfin, vu leur QI de morue, ça serait étonnant mais bon.

Ah ! Sonnez, musettes ! Résonnez, hautbois ! Le cours est terminé !

Moi, à Dahra : Ce fut, pour une fois, un jour à marquer d'un crucifix !

Dahra : Léana… On dit à marquer d'une croix…

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi toujours chercher les petites bêtes ? Tiens, en parlant de chercher des noises (remarquez le sublime jeu de mot avec la monnaie. Comment ça, c'était nul ?), à peine sortie dans le couloir, Potter me chope par le bras et m'entraîne sur un côté, tandis que Black est assailli par une bande de filles éplorées (j'exagère à peine).

Moi : Tu me veux quoi, binoclard ?

Ledit binoclard me regarde derrière ses lorgnons et me… souris. Bon, je dois avouer qu'il a un joli sourire.

…

QUOI ? J'ai vraiment pensé ça ? Je le retire ! Je le RETIRE !

Potter : Hum…J'imagine que tu n'es pas étrangère à la magnifique marque que Sirius arbore sur le front…

Moi : Tu supposes que dalle, Potter. Je suis sûre qu'il t'a tout raconté, alors arrête ta charrette, ok ?

Potter : Ton char, Swann, on dit arrête ton char, pas ta _charrette._

Moi : Oui, bon, c'est la même chose…

Potter, toujours avec son p*tain de sourire en coin : Dis donc, tu m'a l'air d'être une timide toi, non ? Malgré ton, euh, caractère…

Moi : Eh, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Potter : J'ai comme l'impression que… Que t'aimerais bien aller au bal avec Sirius mais que t'oses pas lui demander… Je peux t'aider si tu veux !

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à lui ? D'où il sort ça ? Lily l'aurait-elle mis au courant de quelque chose ? Ca ne serait pas très étonnant de la part de ma très sérieuse mais aussi très fourbe amie. Elle aurait dû être envoyée à Serpentard, cette petite.

Bref, toujours est-il que Bino Ier me propose son aide pour mener à bien mon pari. Ca sent le coup louche à plein blair tout ça… Bon, il a une gueule d'ange alors je lui pardonne.

… J'ai recommencé ? Arg. Faut que j'arrête de fantasmer, là.

Moi : Euh, ben, je…Pas du tout enfin ! C'est juste, euh…

Bon. Je nage en plein cafouillage, là. Reprenons nos esprits.

Potter : T'inquiète, je lui en parlerais pas directement, si ça peut te rassurer.

Oh. T'as raison, j'me sens super soulagée maintenant !

Moi : Depuis quand t'a viré arrangeur de coup, toi ?

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, se conférant ainsi un bordel capillaire, euh…Artistique.

Potter : Arrangeur de coup ? Faudrait déjà que je m'en arrange un à moi-même…

Ah, j'avais oublié que Monsieur était amoureux de ma rouquinette. Ca doit pas être facile.

Potter : Euh, en parlant de ça… Je…j'ai cru remarquer que tu étais assez proche de Lily, ces derniers temps et…

Plus perspicace qu'il n'en a l'air, le petit Gryffondor. N'empêche, ça éclaire tout. Son geste si serviable envers moi ne pouvait pas être désintéressé.

Moi : Laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux que je te case avec Lily, c'est ça ?

Son visage s'illumine d'un coup. Il me prend pour Dieu, c'est clair.

Potter : Ouais, c'est tout à fait ça ! Alors je peux compter sur toi ?

Attends une minute, mon coco.

Moi : Mais, tu y vas pas déjà avec Lily au bal ?

Potter : Bah si mais… Je pense qu'elle a accepté pour que j'arrête de la harceler. Et j'aimerais bien sortir avec elle…Pour de vrai quoi !

Oh. Ca en serait presque émouvant. Binoclard en mode amoureux transi.

Moi : Bon. Deal conclut, Potter.

Potter : Deal ? On dit marché normale…

Moi, avec un soupir : C'est fini oui ?

Rire du brun. On se tape dans la main pour sceller notre dea… Pardon, notre marché.

Moi : A plus, Binoclard !

Potter : Moi, c'est James, Brunette !

Moi : Et moi c'est Léana, imbécile.

_Mardi 18 décembre, à midi_

« Il te voulait quoi, Potter ? »

Voila la phrase qui figure en cet instant en 1ere place du top 50 des phrases-les-plus-répétées-à-Léana-Swann. Je vous jure. Un vrai concert de perroquet. Toutes les filles me l'ont demandé au moins une fois, c'est usant.

Là, on est à table, et Lily n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards furtifs. C'est limite si elle ne répète pas LA phrase avec ses yeux. Elle est trop pressée que je lui raconte mon entrevue avec son prince charmant. Enfin, pas encore charmant (ni prince d'ailleurs), mais Agence Matrimoniale Léana va arranger ça ! Comment, ne me demandez pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Potter me regarde. Puis il me montre Sirius discretos et me fait signe qu'il va lui parler de moi.

J'entends des rires étouffés à côté de moi. C'est les filles qui se fendent la poire.

Narcissa : Alors Léana, tu observes ton homme en douce?

Dahra : C'est vrai qu'il est pas désagréable à regarder, mais n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'un pari !

Sur ce, les rires de hyènes reprennent de plus belle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Mon dieu ce qu'elles sont superficielles ! C'en est presque démoniaque.

_Toujours mercredi, _

_en partance pour l'étude _

Tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Binoclard Ier dans les couloirs. Il m'a fait savoir qu'il était sur la bonne voie avec Sirius pour le bal. Allez savoir pourquoi, ledit binoclard persiste à m'appeler « brunette ». Si ça lui fait plaisir, qu'il persiste.

Oh mon dieu ! J'espère que ça sera bien Lily qui m'aidera cette fois et pas l'autre abruti !Je croise les doigts et…ouf ! Il s'agit bien de ma rouquinette ! Soulagée, je m'assois à côté d'elle, en attendant LA question. Qui ne tarde pas.

Lily : Alors ? Il te voulait quoi, James ?

C'est limite si elle me saute dessus. Désespérant.

Moi : Lily, primo, ce n'est pas James, mais Potter ou binoclard, et deuzio, laisse moi te dire que…

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de terminer ma phrase :

On s'en fiche, Léana ! Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit !

C'est qu'elle est coriace, la rouquine. Pourquoi ça l'intéresse autant d'abord ? A moins que…Oui, peut-être que Lily s'intéresse à Potter. C'est mon binoclard qui va être content !

Moi (soupir) : Lily…T'as pris quoi ce matin ? (regard chiffonné de la rouquine) Bon, d'accord, je te raconte. Potter est venu me dire comme ça qu'il avait deviné que je voulais aller au bal avec Black, mais que j'étais trop timide pour le faire, et donc qu'il allait m'aider si moi aussi je lui filais un coup de main .

Regard incrédule de Lily.

Moi : …Et donc, j'ai fais semblant que je voulais vraiment aller au bal avec Black, comme ça, il m'arrange un coup avec lui, et moi je, euh, lui arrange un coup avec…euh…

Lily : Avec qui ?

Moi : Top secret ! C'est pas génial comme plan ?

Lily est toute vexée de ne pas avoir trouvé de plan avant moi. Ca lui fait les pieds !

Moi : Et donc, tu me raconte ce qu'ils ont dit à table ?

Etrange, elle me semble bien songeuse et sérieuse tout à coup.

Moi : Lily ? T'es là ?

Lily : Dis…Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui c'est la fille avec qui James veut que tu lui arrange un coup ?

J'en reste comme seize ronds de flan.

Moi : Allô allô ! Lily, ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse de cette fille ? Désolée mais je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire. Secret professionnel.

Lily : Ah, bon…C'est pas grave…Je verrai bien…

Et pour voir, tu vas voir ma petite! Nom d'une courgette défibrosée ! Lily serait-elle donc amoureuse de Potter ? Si c'est vrai, c'est trop cool ! Je vais pouvoir m'acquitter de ma part du deal…euh, du marché sans sushis ! Yessss ! Mais bon, voir ma meilleure amie comme ça, toute tristounette, ça me fait mal au coeur.

Moi : Mmmh…Lily , écoute. Par ma grande générosité et mon altruisme pharaonique, je consens à te donner un indice sur l'identité de la fille.

Lily : C'est…c'est vrai ?

Elle m'a l'air déjà plus joyeux.

Moi : Exact Zac. Bon, alors, un indice : tu la connais très bien.

La rouquine fronce les sourcils.

Lily : Hum…Euh…Qui ça peut être…Ah ! Oh, ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit de…de toi !

Effarant.

Moi : Lily, je croyais que tu brillais par ton intelligence, mais là, tu me scies les coudes. C'est la réponse la plus improbable qui me soit donnée d'entendre ! Comment veux-tu que je lui arrange un coup avec moi-même ?

Lily : Euh…en effet. Bon, qui est-ce-que je connais bien…hum…Mary MacDonald ?

Moi : Négatif.

Lily : Euh… Alice Wells?C'est une de mes amies.

Moi : Non plus. Et puis elle sort déjà avec Frank.

Et ça a continué comme ça pendant une demi-heure, Lily se creusant les méninges et moi lui répondant toujours par la négation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me sorte ceci :

Lily : Alors… Je connais bien… Je connais bien…Ah ! Je sais !

Ne me dites pas qu'elle a (enfin) trouvé ?

Moi : Vas-y ? Qui ?

Lily, toute fière : Severus Rogue !

Moi :…Lily, va te coucher, tu te fais du mal.

Lily : Ah bon ? Mais pourtant je pensais que…

Moi : Lily, j'ai dit « une fille ». Est-ce que Rogue est une fille ?

Lily : Non, mais je le connais bien.

Pas taper, Léana. Cool. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello les amis ! Comment ça va, en cette bénie fin de semaine ? Personnellement, je me suis pris un moucheron dans l'œil tout à l'heure, ce qui fait que j'ai actuellement un cadavre d'insecte dans l'œil. Je souffre. Bref, l'heure n'est pas aux jérémiades. Voici comme promis le chapitre 6 de Journal d'une Serpentard, j'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez ! Merci aux revieweurs (enfin, revieweuses pour être plus juste), ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que vous continuez à suivre :D **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Mercredi 19 Décembre,_

_Dans le dortoir_

C'est aujourd'hui qu'est prévue la sortie à Pré-au-lard pour acheter les robes et tout le bataclan. Génial. Avec un peu de bol, je vais pouvoir fausser compagnie à ma bande de dindes pour aller avec Lily. Sinon, je ne vais pas résister bien longtemps, je vous le garantis. Déjà que les robes froufroutantes, c'est pas trop mon truc alors…Ah ! Ne pas oublier ma mission _Lily and James together._ On va appeler ça…la LAJT. Faudrait que je voie le binoclard d'ailleurs.

_Toujours mercredi,_

_A Pré-au-Lard_

Ca y est, nous voila à Pré-au-Lard. Youpi. Trop pas. Les filles sont plus excitées que des puces. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de stratégie pour m'esquiver en douce. J'ai l'impression que ma vie se résume à tout stratégiser. Enfin, je suppose que ça ne va pas être trop dur, elles s'en foutent totalement de moi. Evidemment, il y a un truc beaucoup plus intéressant : LES ROBES ! Et attention, elles ne vont pas les acheter chez GaiChiffon, non, là-bas, c'est « pour les pouilleux », indigne de leur personne. Elles, ce qu'il leur faut, c'est une robe dorée à l'or fin avec des broderies en diamant. Non mais je vous jure.

-Psssst !

Hein ? C'était quoi ça ? Un serpent à sonnette? Oh non ! Je hais les serpents !

-Psst ! Brunette !

Bru…Brunette ? Depuis quand ça parle un serpent ?

Ah ! Quelqu'un me tire par le bras !

_5 minutes après_

Il se trouve qu'à défaut de serpent, il s'agit de Potter.

Moi, grommellement :…Je me disais bien aussi, qu'un serpent à sonnettes parlant à Pré-au-Lard, en décembre qui plus est, c'était peu probable…

Eclat de rire du binoclard.

Moi : Bon, c'est pas tout, Potter. Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux encore ?

Ledit Potter m'a traîné un peu plus à l'écart. Précaution inutile, les filles n'ont même pas capté que je n'étais plus avec elles.

Potter : Mmmh, ça fait partie de mon plan. J'ai supposé que ça ne t'enchantait pas vraiment de faire les boutiques avec ces cruches…

Moi : Comment t'a deviné ? Euh, tu m'emmène où, là ?

Potter : Ca te dit de chercher une robe avec Lily ?

Moi : C'est ce que je comptais faire, abruti.

Potter : Super. Bon, elle est là-bas, tu vois ? Tu la rejoins, tu vas avec elle dans la boutique, ensuite t'engages la conversation et, de fil en aiguille…

Moi : Je lui tricote un pull pour l'hiver ? Non, franchement Potter, c'est ma mission, pas la tienne, ok ? Au fait, toi t'en est où de la tienne?

Potter : Ben, justement, faut que t'aille avec Lily, ça fait partie du plan ! Mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose …

Moi (soupir) : Si je dois te promettre de ne pas m'énerver sur Bla…euh, Sirius, Tu peux aller te faire voir chez les Athéniens.

Sourire du binoclard.

Potter : Super, brunette. C'est exactement ce que j'attendais. Mais on dit « chez les grecs » pas « chez les…

Moi : LA FERME Potter !

Le brun se marre. Je réitère la question : Que se passe-t-il au juste dans la tête des garçons ?

_Dans la boutique de robes,_

_avec Lily_

Ca fait ¼ d'heure que j'ai rejoint ma rouquinette dans le magasin, et elle à déjà dégoté une quantité pharaonique de robes. Impressionnant. Elle avait l'air super heureuse de me voir, quand je suis rentrée dans la boutique. Elle a même délaissé ses autres amies pour s'occuper de mon cas. Là, elle s'est carapatée dans une cabine d'essayage. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil. Je me prépare psychologiquement à devoir enfiler une robe dans les minutes qui suivent. Si j'en trouve une qui me va, évidemment. Ici, toutes les robes sont super décolletées. Lily, ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes, elle a de quoi le remplir, ce fameux décolleté. Mais moi, ça va être une autre paire de manchettes. Dame Nature ne m'a pas vraiment gâtée rayon poitrine généreuse.

Ah ! Lily est ressortie de la cabine. Waow. Je ne dirais que ça. Elle est magnifique.

Lily : Alors ? Tu la trouve comment celle-là ?

Elle s'est trouvée une robe en satin vert émeraude, qui laisse voir ce qu'on a à voir, avec des petites manches qui volètent chaque fois qu'elle fait un mouvement et un dos nu vertigineux.

Moi : Tu décoiffe Lil ! Sérieux, t'es super sexy là-dedans. Je me demande si je ne vais pas virer lesbienniste…

Regard horrifié de la copine. J'éclate de rire. Lily se contorsionne devant la glace pour se voir sous tous les angles.

Moi : …En tout cas, quand il va te voir avec ça sur le dos, Potter va être au huitième ciel !

Lily perd aussitôt sa risette.

Lily : Mouai…De toute façon, il a une autre fille en vue alors…

Arf. Elle croit toujours mordicus à mon histoire de fille que je dois caser avec Potter.

Moi :…Ecoute, Lily, ça fait quasi depuis notre 1ere année ici qu'il fait des pieds et des mains pour attirer ton attention et que tu le repousse à chaque fois…Au fond, je suis sûre que tu l'aime bien. Ton problème, c'est que tu es trop obstinée. Si si, je t'assure.

Lily me fait la toute boudeuse.

Moi : Vu que tu l'envoie balader à chaque fois, ça me paraît normal qu'il tente sa chance avec d'autres filles. Si j'étais toi, je mettrais ma fierté de côté, et je me dépêcherais de…

Lily : TU RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI !Je ne suis ab-so-lu-ment pas amoureuse de James ! Qu'il aille batifoler avec d'autres filles si ça lui fait plaisir et…

Je lui plaque ma main sur la bouche.

Moi : La ferme, Lily ! Regarde un peu qui arrive !

Horrifiées, on voit Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow arriver. Ohmondieu, mondia, mon pige-moi-ça ! Ne me dites pas qu'ils projettent d'entrer dans la boutique ? Si ? Aaaaaargh !

Moi : Oh nooon !

En désespoir de cause, je tente de me barricader dans la première cabine d'essayage venue. Mais peine perdue, Lily me retient.

Lily, entre ses dents : Toi, tu reste là !

Bon, je crois que je vais être obligée d'affronter ça.

Je jette un regard noir à James. Si c'est ça, son plan, il peut toujours courir.

Potter : Salut les filles ! Ca va ?

Moi, avec un max d'ironie : Ca va au poil tel le ratapoil en villégiature à poil City. Non, sans rire, quel mauvais vent vous amène ?

Black : Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, Swann.

Moi : Les bonnes habitudes ne changent pas, Perverso.

Il tressaille à l'emploi de ce surnom, qui ma foi lui va comme un gant.

Black : Fais gaffe, Swann, va falloir être plus gentille si tu veux aller au bal avec moi !

Euh, pardon ? Ah, crotte, j'avais oublié que j'étais censée vouloir l'accompagner à ce foutu bal.

Potter : Lily…Tu es ravissante.

A ces mots, Ladite Lily vire tomate sur pattes. Serait-ce là le résultat de mon remontage de bretelles potterien de tout à l'heure ? Espérons.

J'échange un regard avec Black. Il m'a l'air surpris par ce qu'il voit, à savoir Potter et Lily en proche vicinalité, lui en train de la complimenter et elle rouge telle l'écrevisse. J'adresse un petit sourire supérieur à Black, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agit là de MON œuvre. La LAJT à fonctionné ! Enfin bon, ils ne sont pas encore _together _à salement parler, mais ils sont sur la bonne voie !

Moi, jugeant que ça a assez duré : Bon, Potter, tu réduis le débit de compliments sinon Lily va devenir tellement rouge qu'elle va exploser. Et toi Lily, tu retourne dans ta foutue cabine et tu enfile une nouvelle robe.

Les deux tourtereaux me regardent d'abord avec surprise, mais l'expression de Lily change, pour devenir une moue supérieure et un rien victorieuse. Avant que j'ai pu prononcer un seul mot, elle m'attrape par le bras et me fourre une dizaine de robes dans les mains.

Lily : Non, Léana, c'est toi qui va essayer des robes maintenant !

Quoi ? Elle est dingue !

Moi : Mais ça va pas bien Lily ! Ton cerveau s'est fait la malle au pays des Pas-Frais-Du-Cassis ou quoi ?

Lily me sort son sourire le plus sadique.

Lily : Absolument pas, et je te conseille de faire vite, si tu ne veux pas que ça se retourne contre toi !

Moi : Attends, mais j'le sens pas du tout avec Black à côté, moi ! T'as oublié que c'est un pervers de première catégo…

Black et Lily, en chœur : La ferme, Léana !

Lily me pousse dans la cabine de force.

Génial. Je vais devoir essayer une robe. Moi. Léana Swann. Et qui plus est, en présence de Black. Aaargh c'est sur qu'une fois qu'il m'aura vu avec une robe, il ne va jamais accepter d'aller au bal avec moi. Il aura trop peur.

Lily : Et dépêche toi !

Bon, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors, voyons voir laquelle est la moins moche. Enfin, suis-je bête ! Sur moi, pas la peine d'espérer qu'il y en ait une qui soit jolie. Pfff…Bon, je vais choisir la moins décolletée alors. Ah ! Trouvée ! Euh…c'est bien décolleté quand même. Mais bon.

_5minutes après_

Robe enfilée ! Non sans mal, je dois dire. Je n'ose pas me regarder dans la glace. J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrai voir. Bon…maintenant, il va falloir que je sorte. Réspire…Je prends une grande inspiration, et…J'ouvre le rideau.

Lily : hé ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! T'as eu tant de mal que ça à…

Lily s'arrête, la bouche grande ouverte.

Moi : C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, enlevez cette vision de votre tête, je me change tout de suite, pas de panique.

Je m'apprête à retourner dans la cabine, mais Lily m'en empêche.

Lily : Mais ça va pas Léana ? Tu es magnifique !

Moi, en mode grommellement : C'est pas bien de mentir, Lily. Lâche-moi.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me défaire de son emprise.

Lily : Mais arrête ! Je ne rigole pas ! Regarde-toi au moins ! Les garçons, dites-lui qu'elle lui va super bien, cette robe !

Black hausse les épaules avec une moue narquoise et Potter me regarde avec un petit sourire.

Black : Mmmh…ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire, mais je dois avouer que…La robe est bien…Pas assez décolletée, je dirais. Mais bon, ya pas grand-chose à voir de toute façon…

Lily lui jette un regard noir. Je m'en fiche, de toute façon, je sais bien que je suis affreuse en robe. Quelle que soit la robe. Je n'ai aucune forme.

Potter : Moi je te trouve mignonne comme ça, brunette. Lily a raison, regarde-toi dans la glace.

Hein ? Il se fout de moi lui aussi ou quoi ? En lâchant un soupir, je me retourne vers le miroir.

Et là, j'ai un choc. Non pas un choc parce que je me trouve ignoble, comme je l'aurais imaginé. En fait je…Je dois avouer que…Je ne suis pas aussi laide que je l'avais imaginé. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je penserais ça. Que je vous décrive la robe : bleue foncée, plutôt longue, des bretelles fines et des broderies de perles sur le décolleté. Peu importe ce qu'en pense Black, j'adore cette robe. Lily pense que je suis faite pour cette robe, que cette robe est faite pour moi, bref, nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre et que je dois impérativement la porter pour le bal

Moi : Bon, d'accord… Je vais la prendre.

Et je me rebarricade dans la cabine pour remettre mes habits, et surtout pour fuir tous ces regards posés sur moi.

_Toujours dans la boutique,_

_Dans la file d'attente pour passer à la caisse_

Ma robe sous le bras, j'attends que mon tour arrive pour payer. En plus de la robe, je me suis trouvée une fleur bleue foncée de la même couleur que mes yeux pour mettre dans mes cheveux, des boucles d'oreilles argentées et un collier.

Ah ! C'est à mon tour de payer. Hein ? Au moment où je donne mon argent à la caissière, une main m'en empêche.

-Laisse, brunette. Je te la paye.

Je me retourne avec surprise vers la personne qui vient de parler. Il s'agit bien de James Potter.

Moi : Euh…Mais, je…

Il me file un clin d'œil et me chuchote à l'oreille : C'est pour te remercier…Pour Lily.

Moi : …C'est moi ou il fait une chaleur de gnou ici ?

J'ai parlé avec mon tact habituel. Cela va sans dire.

Potter éclate de rire et donne la monnaie à la caissière.

Potter : Allez, viens boire une bierraubeurre avec nous si t'as si chaud ! On va aux « Trois balais » !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjouur tout le monde :) Alors, enfin le week-end ? J'ai eu toute l'après-midi pour vous préparer le chapitre 7 (7 ? Déjà ?) de ma fic, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours ! Merci à Ery, Takinza, Cromantique, chance-a-4-feuille, Pauline et Malicia M. Dalriada pour les reviews !**

**Pauline : Merciii ça me fait trop plaisir :D J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Aux « Trois balais »_

Nous voilà donc tous assis autour d'une table de l'auberge, une chope de Bierraubeurre devant nous. James et Lily sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ledit James a un sourire heureux vissé sur les lèvres depuis qu'on est sortis de la boutique. Lily a même accepté qu'il lui tienne la paluche pendant le trajet jusqu'ici, donc il a de quoi être content. Décidément, je suis trop forte. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon métier futur : conseillère matrimoniale. Aucun rapport avec la magie, mais bon, ma voie est toute tracée.

Bon, maintenant que j'ai rempli ma part du marché, j'attends que Potter en fasse autant. C'est pas gagné. Black à l'air _absolument ravi_ que son pote m'ai invité à boire un verre (ou plutôt une chope) avec eux. Pour l'instant, je ne vois absolument pas comment compte s'y prendre le binoclard pour me caser avec Black, mais bon. Je lui fais confiance.

Ceci dit, James a vraiment des copains étranges. Déjà, un descendant des Black qui est à Gryffondor, ça court pas les rues, mais il se fade aussi un mec quasi muet et miteux et un…Un goret à dents de rat ramolli de la volonté. Trop bizarre.

Ah, il se lève pour aller aux goguenots.

Moi, une fois ledit goret partit : Supposons qu'on enficèle Pettigrow, c'est une certitude qu'on obtienne un rôti…

James, Lily et Remus éclatent de rire, tandis que Black se contente d'un petit sourire. C'est marrant mais quand il quitte son masque de mépris ou de sarcasme, il n'est « pas désagréable à regarder » comme dirait Dahra. N'allez pas croire là que je le trouve beau, loin de là, c'est juste que…

Black : Tu veux ma photo Swann ?

Zut, il a vu que je l'observais.

Moi : Sans façon, Black. J'ai moyen envie de dégobiller. Garde-la pour ton fan-club.

Je termine ma phrase par un sourire méprisant _made in Léana._ C'est bizarre mais, pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il souriait. Une image subliminale, sans doute.

James : Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, vous deux ?

Moi et Black, en chœur : La ferme, James !

Puis, moi, avec un petit sourire: Ca a le mérite d'être clair.

James me regarde en soupirant, un sourire en coin. Ah ! Rôti Ier est revenu. Super ! Non pas.

James change de sujet : Au fait, Léana, elles vont rien dire tes…euh « copines » de Serpentard si elles te voient avec nous ici ?

Je hausse les épaules.

Moi : Aucun risque. Ce n'est pas assez classe pour elles. Et puis même si elles me voyaient avec vous, ça ne ferait rien. Je tape fort, quand je veux.

A ces mots, Black fait la grimace. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la scène du coup de bouquin sur sa tronche. Il a du bol, la marque sur son front s'est pratiquement effacée.

_10 minutes plus tard_

Le serveur vient de poser une nouvelle chope de bierraubeurre devant nous. Il veut qu'on finisse bourrés ou quoi ? Je tiens très mal l'alcool. Vaut mieux pas que je la boive, celle ci, sinon je risque de me mettre à danser telle la péripatéticienne sur la table. A éviter.

Les garçons, ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger, l'abus d'alcool. Ils en sont à leur quatrième chope. Moi, j'en bois quatre et c'est le départ pour Ste-Mangouste assuré. Je vous jure. Pourtant, les mecs semblent rester clean du cervelet, d'après ce que je vois. Bon, remontons un peu la jauge à parlotte du groupe.

Moi : Ah, au fait, j'allais oublier ! James tu veux savoir de qui Mlle Evans ici présente pensait que tu étais amoureux, avant de comprendre que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour elle ?

Lily me lance un regard horrifié. James un regard curieux.

James : Vas-y ? De qui ?

Lily : Euh, non…ce…

Moi, avec mon sourire le plus sadique : Attention, tiens-toi bien ! De Severus Rogue !

Pour le coup, James en recrache sa gorgée de bierraubeurre, Black et Lupin s'écroulent de rire et Lily (re)vire à l'écrevisse.

James : Que… (kof kof)…QUOI ?(kof kof)

Lily : Euh…non, je…enfin…je veux dire…

James : Mais ça va pas bien Lily ? Rogue ? (kof kof) beurk ! En plus, c'est un mec !

Moi, morte de rire : Voyons, James, soit un peu ouvert d'esprit ! Deux mecs ensemble, ce n'est pas si rare !

Il me jette un regard dégoûté puis se retourne vers Lily, qui est toujours en mode cafouillage en _ut_ majeur.

Lily : James, je…euh…enfin…je…

Ledit James lui sourit doucement puis lui caresse la joue (qu'elle, soit dit en passant, d'un rouge soutenu qui frise le cramé).

James : Voyons, Lily ! Tu sais bien de qui je suis amoureux ! De toi ! Et je ne vois pas ce qui me fera changer…

Le binoclard rapproche (dangereusement) ses lèvres de celles de ma rouquinette.

Moi, aux trois autres : Désolée les gars, mais je me tire. Besoin de prendre l'air.

Puis, à Lupin : Remus, tu m'a l'air d'être le plus sensé des trois, alors surveille qu'ils n'aillent pas trop loin, d'accord ? Ya des jeunes yeux innocents, ici.

En sortant de la salle, j'ai eu le temps de voir Lily et James s'embrassant désormais à pleine bouche, et toutes les groupies dudit James les regarder d'une mirette meurtrière.

_Dehors_

Ouf ! Enfin de l'air ! Aaaah, ça fait un bien fou ! Hein ? J'entends des pas derrière moi.

-Hé ! Attends, Swann !

Moi, en m'arrêtant et croisant les bras : Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore, Black ?

Black, avec un air narquois : Ca te gêne tant que ça de voir des gens s'embrasser ?

Moi : Non. C'est le fait de devoir te supporter dans la même pièce que moi pendant aussi longtemps qui me gêne.

Et pan ! Dans la mâchoire ! 1 à 0 pour Léana ! Le stade est en déli…

Black : T'es pénible, Léana.

Je me suis retournée et l'ai fixé de mon air le plus menaçant.

Moi : Black, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom. Pour toi, c'est juste « Swann » compris ?

Il a levé les yeux au ciel. Je me suis mise à marcher plus vite pour le semer, mais il m'a attrapé par le bras.

Moi : Black, aurais-tu l'aimable obligeance de me rendre mon bras ?

Black, sans me lâcher : Non. J'ai un truc à te demander.

C'est moi, ou il a l'air gêné ? Surprise, je me retourne vers lui.

Moi : Hein ? Bon, ben, vas-y, demande toujours.

Il a pris une grande inspiration, genre « je-m'apprête-à-sauter-d'un-hélico-sans-parachute ».

Black : Ca te dirait qu'on aille au… bal ensemble ?

Le tout avec un air passablement dégoûté, comme si on lui sortait les mots de la bouche de force.

Moi : Hé ben, Black, je croyais que tu tenais mieux l'alcool que ça. Quatre Bieraubeurres et t'es bourré, toi aussi ?

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux.

Black : Je suis sérieux, Léana. Je ne suis pas bourré.

J'ai cligné des yeux plusieurs fois telle la demeurée pur arabica. Apparemment, la connexion entre mes oreilles et mon cerveau est momentanément Hors Service.

Moi : T'es complètement malade mon pauvre ! _Moi_, aller à un bal avec _toi_ ? Redescends sur terre ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais accepter sans rien dire ?

J'ai poussé un grand soupir.

Moi : J'accepte.

Il m'a regardé comme si j'avais tourné œuf parlant.

Black : Pardon ?

Moi, grommèlement : Achète-toi un sonotone.

Black : Mais… Tu ne viens pas de dire que tu « n'accepterais pas sans rien dire » ?

Moi : Je ne vois pas où est le problème. J'ai accepté, mais en disant quelque chose.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Je me demande par quel miracle c'est possible. James, je te vénèrerais jusqu'à redevenir poussière, Ô Maître Suprême. Tu peux m'appeler Disciple.

_De retour aux « Trois balais »_

Incroyable. Lily et James sont encore en train de s'embrasser. Et apparemment, les pauses étaient en option. Ils doivent être proches de l'asphyxie.

Moi : Lily, James, le bécothon est terminé, vous récupérez chacun votre langue et on s'en va !

Black, entre ses dents : Toujours aussi fine…

Les deux tourtereaux me regardent d'un air complètement ailleurs, encore dans la bouche de l'autre, sûrement, puis se lèvent, imités par le goret et le muet Grand Sage De la Forêt. Surnom fait maison, qui je dois l'avouer, lui va à ravir. Avant que toute la compagnie ne franchisse la porte, j'intercepte James.

Moi : Toi, viens par là.

Il fait signe aux autres de partir devant.

James : Alors ? J'ai vu que Sirius te suivait dehors, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

Je lui fais un sourire contrit.

Moi : Un cauchemar. Il m'a demandé pour le bal. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à lui faire faire ça, mais chapeau. Par contre, ça a été très dur d'un point de vue psychologique de lui répondre positivement… J'ai failli craquer et envoyer ma main dire bonjour à sa joue. Merci quand même. Je…Dois faire quelque chose pour te remercier ?

James : Pas de soucis, brunette. Le fait de m'avoir arrangé un coup avec Lily me suffit amplement. Depuis le temps que je lui demande de sortir avec moi !

Il soupire. Ouais, j'imagine son calvaire.

Moi : Contente pour toi, binoclard. Mais une dernière chose : Lily, c'est ma meilleure amie. Alors tu ne t'avises pas de lui faire du mal ou de la blesser, compris ? Parce que sinon je te garantis que tu vas morfler.

James, la main sur le cœur : Madame, je jure de rendre votre fille heureuse !

Moi : Mademoiselle, binoclard. Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis.

Un peu plus loin devant nous, Lily sautille telle la sauterelle, accompagnée de Pettigrow, Lupin et Black. Qui, eux, ne sautillent pas, précisons. Pourtant, ça serait quelque chose.

James : Tu sais, quand je regarde Lily, j'ai l'impression de deviner ce qu'elle pense, des fois.

Moi : Ah oui ? C'est marrant, moi aussi j'y suis arrivée tout à l'heure, quand elle te matait.

Le binoclard me jette un regard étonné.

Moi : Ouais, elle pensait : « Merlin, pourquoi suis-je tombée sous le charme d'un abruti pareil !»

James me décoche un regard avadakedavrisant et j'éclate de rire.

_Toujours mercredi, _

_En partance pour le cours de potions_

Incroyable. C'est incroyable comme les infos circulent vite dans ce foutu bahut. A peine sommes-nous rentrés à Poudlard que la moitié des élèves étaient au courant que j'allais au bal avec Black. Dahra, Bellatrix, Narcissa et les autres n'en revenaient pas. A tous les coups, elles pensaient que je ne réussirais jamais mon pari. Et ben si, nananèreuh ! Je ne vous dis pas le nombre de regards haineux décochés par la gente féminine à mon égard. Si elles savaient, ces pauvres filles, que je leur aurais volontiers laissé ma place ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas. N'empêche, James est trop fort. Je me demande comment il a réussit à convaincre Black. La menace de mort, surement.

Voix inconnue (haineuse) : On ne bouge plus, Swann !

Ben voyons. Je me retourne vivement. Aïe. Une bonne douzaine de filles rageuses se tiennent derrière moi, dans le couloir. Je reconnais celle qui vient de me parler. Zoë Martins, une Poufsouffle. Plus pouf que souffle, d'ailleurs.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Martins ?

Elle m'étripe du regard. Si si, c'est possible.

Zoë : On exige que tu lèves l'ensorcèlement que tu as jeté à Sirius immédiatement !

Ma parole, les Poufsouffles portent bien leur réputation de pas fute-fute.

Moi, avec mon air le plus ingénu : Quoi, un ensorcèlement ? _Moi_ ?

Une blondasse : Ne fais pas l'innocente, Swann ! On va te faire payer !

Moi : Oh, mais la ferme, toi ! Tu fais payer à mes tympans, là !

Un grondement sourd monte de la poitrine de la blonde... Sur un commandement aussi discret que je suis rousse de leur « chef », j'ai nommé Zoë, la bande de filles (ou plutôt de babouines, tout dépend comment on voit les choses) m'encerclent. Merlin, c'est que j'aurais presque peur. J'adresse un sourire ironique à Martins.

Zoë, chef des babouines : Ne fais pas ta maligne, sale vipère ! Lève le sortilège !

Je pousse un immense soupir.

Moi : Martins… La faiblesse de tes capacités de réflexion m'étonnera toujours. Comment veux-tu que je lève un ensorcèlement que je n'ai _pas_ jeté ? Alors soyez gentilles, et laissez-moi aller en cours tranquillement, bande de cruches.

Elles me regardent comme si elles allaient se jeter sur moi et me mordre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Moi : Et puis, si vous étiez un tant soit peu logiques, vous comprendriez que Sirius n'irait jamais au bal avec l'une d'entre vous.

Du moins, j'espère pour sa santé mentale.

Zoë : Que… Swann ! Tu mérites bien ta place à Serpentard ! Tu es trop CRUELLE !

Moi : Attention, Martins, je crois que tu ne fais pas la différence entre « cruelle » et « réaliste »…

Ca, c'était la remarque de trop. Zoë s'apprête à me sauter dessus… Quand une main la retient. C'est la main de James. Et il est accroché au bout.

James : Calme tes ardeurs, euh, Jenkins ?

Zoë, avec un air outré : Martins !

James : Oui, bon, c'est pareil. C'est quoi le problème, ici ?

La blondasse de tout à l'heure, le retour, version pleurnicharde.

Blonde : Swann refuse de lever le sort qu'elle a jeté sur Sirius ! Et elle n'arrête pas de nous provoquer !

James : Bon, pour votre gouverne, sachez que Sirius n'est victime d'aucun ensorcèlement. Il a quand même le droit d'aller au bal avec qui il veut non ?

Bah oui, après tout, s'il est masochiste, ça le regarde.

Zoë : Oui, mais quand même ! C'est super louche ! Elle est à Serpentard, et Sirius et elle se détestent !

James me jette un regard malicieux.

James : Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris que la haine est la cousine de la passion ?

Je feins d'avoir un éclair de compréhension.

Moi : Ah d'accord ! Donc si je comprends bien, Lily n'avait pas tout à fait tort quand elle disait que tu aimais Rogue…

Regard meurtrier du brun. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte quatre fois aujourd'hui. Pauvre de moi.

James : Bon, les filles, vous laissez Léana tranquille, et vous aurez droit à, euh… Toute mon estime !

La bande de guenons le regardent, les yeux brillants. Du pur concentré de cruches. Zoë adresse à James ce qu'elle pense (à tort) être un sourire irrésistible, et enjoint à ses sous-fifres de la suivre. Bon débarras.

Moi : Bon, encore une fois, merci James. Mais j'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule.

Il me regarde avec des yeux émerveillés.

Moi, en mode rustre : Quoi ?

James, avec un grand sourire : Tu m'as appelé James !

…Champagne.

* * *

**A la stupéfaction générale, il s'avère que ce chapitre soit le plus long que j'ai publié jusqu'à maintenant. Champagne bis! **

**Ca mérite bien une petite review, ça :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Z'allez bien ? Moi je suis en vacaaances *saute partout*. Ahum. Désolée pour ce retard de un jour :p mais j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, j'ai dû le boucler en deux aprem alors que l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous (Loriane et Ery peuvent témoingner :p). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il n'est pas très long ^^ Je tiens à remercier Takinza, els, ZiaGranger, Malicia, n'étoile (d'ailleurs j'ai un doudou prénommé n'étoile. On rigole pas !), Mary Malfoy Black, Affreuses Sisters, Kalahane, Chance-a-4-feuilles et Ery :) (La liste s'agrandit !) Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui m'ont ajoutée en favorite story ou alert :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Toujours mercredi,_

_Dans le dortoir_

Affalée sur mon lit. Pas l'énergie de faire mes devoirs. Je copierai sur Dahra.

Je suis un peu en état de choc. L'effet du « tu-veux-aller-au-bal-avec-moi » de Black se déclenche à retardement, on dirait. Je suis en train de réaliser que je vais vraiment aller me pavaner en robe de soirée devant presque tout Poudlard avec _Black_. Je sens que je vais faire des cauchemars, à base de nudité impromptue en pleine Grande Salle ou de glaçons géants se lançant à ma poursuite, pendant les trois nuits qui restent avant la soirée qui s'avèrera être celle de ma pire honte. Ou alors j'irai me pendre, qui sait.

-Léana ! Ouhou ! Tu rêves ? Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle !

Coup d'œil vers mon interlocuteur. Interlocutrice, en l'occurrence : c'est Dahra.

Moi : Hein ? Ah, c'est toi Dahra. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dahra : Oh, juste, j'étais en train de me dire que le fait que tu ailles au bal pieds nus sera peut-être mal vu. Mais après tout, chacun son délire…

…C'est qu'elle a raison, en plus ! Je suis définitivement un cas désespéré : J'étais tellement transportée du fait d'avoir trouvé une robe qui, ô miracle, m'allait plutôt bien que je n'ai même pas pensé une seconde aux chaussures que j'allai pouvoir mettre avec ! Je suis vraiment cruche.

Moi : Miiince ! Oh non, je suis vraiment trop nulle…

Dahra : Je suis aussi de cet avis. (regard mauvais de ma part). Euh… Cependant, je pense pouvoir arranger ça !

Mon regard s'illumine tellement que je le vois briller moi-même.

Moi : C'est vrai ?

En réponse à ma question et à mon regard… Eblouissant, Dahra ouvre sa penderie et me sort plusieurs paires de chaussures. Mais peut-on appeler ça des chaussures ? Je ne vois que des semelles montées sur escabeau retenues par deux ridicules bouts de tissus. Peut-être des instruments de torture…

Dahra : Mmh…Alors, ta robe est bleue, c'est ça ?

J'opine du chef.

Dahra : Tiens, essaye ça !

_Mercredi soir,_

_A l'infirmerie_

Bon. Je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose. Pourquoi je me retrouve coincée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, alors qu'il y a à peine quelques instants j'étais encore pimpante telle, euh… Pimprenelle ? La réponse est simple. Très simple. Je suis définitivement un cas désespéré.

Reprenons les évènements :

Après les dernières paroles de Dahra que j'ai eu le temps de noter, elle m'a refilé une paire de… chaussures bleues foncées, avec un talon (anorexique) d'au moins douze centimètres et un petit ruban de satin comme seul tuteur de cheville. Après moult hésitations, j'ai fini par enfiler les deux instruments de tortures.

Dahra : Hé ben ! Elles te vont pile-poil ! Lève-toi et fais un petit tour, pour voir !

C'est là que tout à basculé. En effet, ses chaussures m'allaient comme des gants (si tant est qu'on puisse trouver le moyen de se mettre des gants aux pieds). Je me suis levée, en m'agrippant au rebord de mon armoire et j'ai essayé de me tenir la plus droite possible. J'avais les chevilles qui vacillaient un peu, mais rien de bien méchant. Et j'ai fait l'erreur de marcher, avec les talons de _douze centimètres,_ de mon armoire salvatrice jusqu'à mon lit. Du moins, j'ai _essayé _de marcher : j'avais à peine fait trois pas que ma cheville droite a jugé bon de flancher : en moins de deux, je me suis retrouvée le derrière au sol, la cheville en feu et l'œil larmoyant.

Moi : Aïïïeuh ! Aah ! Dahra, je meurs ! Au secours !

Evidemment, Dahra n'a rien pu faire pour moi à part trouver la brillante idée de m'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'ai donc gracieusement descendu l'escalier du dortoir des filles sur les fesses (et je peux vous garantir que cela n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir), puis j'ai boitillé jusqu'à l'infirmerie, avec Dahra qui me soutenait et qui a emprunté un itinéraire tortueux, à base de minuscules couloirs et de détours monumentaux, tout ça pour « ne pas qu'on nous voie ». Ne pas qu'on nous voie ? Se soucier de sa réputation alors que je souffrais le martyr, c'est d'un égoïsle… Enfin bon, le tout en pestant généreusement contre ma « maladresse digne d'un troll » et mon « inaptitude à faire les choses normalement ».

Bref, on a fini par arriver clopin-clopant chez Pomfresh, la nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard depuis le départ de Mlle Jullien, qui devait avoir autour des cent ans et qui d'après la rumeur est restée célibataire toute sa vie. Sûrement à cause de son odeur… Mais ne nous égarons pas.

C'est donc à l'infirmerie que je me trouve désormais. J'attends que Pomfresh ramène son matériel d'auscultation. Quand Dahra lui a raconté ma mésaventure, elle a eu le bon goût de cacher son fou rire sous une toux intempestive. Brave Pomfresh. Depuis tout à l'heure, ma cheville a triplé de volume. Et elle est devenue bizarrement violette. Et j'ai très très très très mal. On va peut-être devoir m'amputer… Aïe.

Le clou du spectacle, c'est que je n'ai toujours pas de chaussures pour le bal. Mais j'y pense… Si je me fais amputer, je ne pourrais plus y aller, à ce fameux bal ! Alléluia ! Adieu, talons mortels ! Adieu, Black ! Adieu, froufrous et valses ! Pomfresh, amputez-moi, avec plaisir !

Je suis sérieusement sérieuse. Tout plutôt que le bal.

Pomfresh : Alors, ma petite, voyons voir cette blessure… Tu as très mal ?

Ah, la revoilà ! Elle n'a ramené que plusieurs petits pots de pommades de différentes couleurs. Peut-on amputer avec une pommade ?

Moi : C'est atroce. A la limite du supportable. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir très longtemps…

Pomfresh : Mmh, je vois…

Elle tâte ma blessure, et j'étouffe un petit cri. C'est que j'ai vraiment mal, en plus ! A défaut de me faire amputer, je vais peut-être être immobilisée de force pendant un mois, le temps que ma cheville se revisse. Avec interdiction de marcher, donc de danser, donc d'aller au bal. CQFD. Aie pitié, Merlin.

Pomfresh : Bon, ça a l'air d'être une petite entorse. Rien de bien grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela s'arrangera avec une petite pommade Déliante, mais vous devrez rester ici quelques temps…

Quelques temps ? Un mois ? Deux mois ? Combien !

Pomfresh : …Disons, jusqu'à demain à midi ! Je ferais un mot pour vos professeurs, vous n'irez pas en cours le matin.

…Jusqu'à demain _à midi _? J'ai bien entendu ?

Moi : Oh, euh, je doute que ce délai soit suffisant… J'ai vraiment très mal, vous savez !

Pomfresh, avec un petit sourire : Mais je n'en doute pas ! Cependant, ma pommade est vraiment mi-ra-cu-leuse, vous verrez !

M'en fiche, de ta pommade. Toute « mi-ra-cu-leuse » qu'elle soit. Visiblement, mon avis ne lui importe pas, ou alors très peu : elle me tartine la cheville avec une pommade vert pâle qui sent le clou de girofle. Rectification. Qui _pue_ le clou de girofle.

Une fois tartinée, Pomfresh contemple son œuvre avec ne certaine satisfaction et me demande de rester couchée en attendant que la pommade fasse effet. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

_21h30,_

_Toujours dans le lit de l'infirmerie_

Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie.

Je suis dégoûtée. Si seulement la magie n'existait pas, j'aurais été immobilisée pendant un bon moment. Mais la magie existe. C'est triste, mais c'est la vie.

_22h43_

Toujours pas de marchand de sable en vue. Et pourtant, je guette. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je pense au bal. Et j'ai peur.

_23h20_

Je me suis endormie une poignée de minutes. Mais l'horloge bruyante de Pomfresh m'a réveillée. J'ai faim. Je ne sens plus ma cheville. On me l'a peut-être amputée pendant mon micro-sommeil.

Vérification faite, j'ai encore ma cheville. Mais maintenant, je flippe. Peut-être qu'une armée de médicomages attend caché derrière la porte que je m'endorme pour venir me priver de mon pied. J'ai pas envie d'aller au bal, mais je tiens quand même à mon corps. Mes paupières se ferment. Non. Ne dors pas, Léana. Ne dors p… Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

* * *

**Mercii d'avoir lu jusque là! :D Juste une dernière petite chose: désormais je posterais les chapitres pendant le week-end et plus le vendredi (même si il y aura des exceptions ;) par manque de temps :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alohaa tout le monde ! (…Vaine tentative de l'auteur pour tenter d'être originale…) Je viens de finir ce chapitre ! Ouf ! J'ai cru que jamais je ne le finirais ! Je m'y suis prise au dernier moment, c'est-à-dire hier, pour devoir vous le poster aujourd'hui. Bah oui, demain, je pars en vacances :D Donc désolée si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews tout de suite (si vous en laissez…) je le ferais jeudi, sans faute :) Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses pendant ce chapitre, hé non, ce n'est toujours pas le bal ! (et pourtant j'ai hâte de l'écrire !) Gros merci à Malicia M. Dalriada, Takinza, N'étoile (mon doudou !), Drottingulove, Mary Malfoy Black et Elea Black pour les reviews ! Vous me réchauffez le cœur ! (Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la nullité du chapitre ou à la flemme vacancière, mais je n'ai eu que 6 reviews au chapitre 8 contre 13 au 7 ! Vous l'avez trouvé moins bien ?)**

**Bref, je m'éternise. Bonne lecture et à jeudi!**

* * *

_Jeudi 20 décembre,_

_Toujours à l'infirmerie_

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut ce matin. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre où j'allais au bal de noël déguisée en infirmière unijambiste, le corps recouvert d'une seconde peau verte sentant le clou de girofle. Je crois que mes neurones ont de graves problèmes de connexion. Rêve suspect ou pas, c'est un fait que : pas le moindre petit médicomage sadique n'est venu me zigouiller le pied durant mon sommeil, je n'ai plus mal du tout à la cheville et je m'ennuie atrocement. Je préférerais encore subir un cours de métamorphose en vicinalité de Bellatrix, c'est dire. Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais me faire d'entorse.

Je déteste l'infirmerie. C'est beaucoup trop calme. Dans le dortoir, au moins, il y a _toujours_ un peu d'animation. On peut compter sur les filles pour ça. Preuve par l'exemple : Rosalie pète un câble parce que Bellatrix monopolise la salle de bain et la menace à travers la cloison. Bellatrix, qui était en train de se coiffer, sort comme une furie de la salle de bain, l'œil meurtrier et le cheveu en pétard, gueule un bon coup, ce qui réveille Dahra qui se met à hurler et balance tout ce qu'elle trouve sur Bellatrix (oreiller, chaussures, livres…). Et moi je me mets à crier aussi, parce que c'est drôle, parce que ça réveille tout le monde, et parce que c'est ma chaussure que Dahra vient de balancer dans la gueule de Bellatrix.

Vous voyez le tableau ? Ici, je me fais atrocement chier. Pas le moindre petit projectile, pas la moindre petite gueulante, rien. Il est 10h15 et ma seule distraction de la matinée a été deux petites premières années qui se sont fait exploser un chaudron à la gueule en cours de potion. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs tout ça… Ah, nostalgie de mes jeunes années !

A chaque fois que Pomfresh passe devant mon lit, elle m'adresse un petit sourire gentil, limite compatissant. Ca a le don de m'énerver. Je préférais encore Mlle Jullien, tout compte fait. Elle ne sentait pas la rose, mais elle ne se sentait pas obligée d'être gentille avec vous parce que vous avez la cheville qui a voulu se faire la malle.

_Un peu plus tard,_

_Toujours à l'infirmerie_

Il est actuellement 11h40. Plus que vingt minutes, et je serais enfin LIBRE. J'ai eu droit à un petit intermède à l'ennui : une certaine rousse a profité de la récréation pour venir me voir à l'infirmerie. Très sympa de sa part. Le seul problème, c'est que la certaine rousse a rameuté avec elle un certain binoclard, qui lui-même a amené ses inséparables et ô combien bruyants copains. Je ne vous raconte pas l'ambiance autour de mon lit d'infortune.

Oh, et puis zut, je vous raconte, ça m'occupe.

Lily avait l'air complètement paniquée quand elle est arrivée. Black beaucoup moins. Il était presque joyeux. James a été très gentil avec moi. Remus s'est contenté de me faire un petit sourire. Et Peter m'a ramené des biscuits. Brave Peter, je te revaudrai ça. Plus jamais je ne t'appellerai Goret. Dans mes bras, Pettigrow, mon ami, mon frè… Ahum, n'abusons pas. Ils sont donc tous arrivés autour de mon lit et on a commencé à bavasser de tout et de rien. Enfin, quand je dis « on » : Lily et James me parlaient, je leur répondais, Black parlait à James et Remus, Peter répondait à tout le monde et Remus se contentait de hocher la tête. Apparemment, la triste histoire de ma chute a fait le tour de l'école. Me voilà célèbre. Pour me consoler, Lily m'a donné des ballerines qui ne lui allaient plus, pour le bal. Elles sont bleu marine et plus plates que le niveau de la mer. C'est à ce moment que Black a commencé à perdre sa joie de vivre. Je vous rejoue la scène :

Lily, en me tendant les chaussures : Tiens, Léana, surprise !

Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas effectué de danse de la joie impromptue. Je lui ai souri et lui ai dit un vague « merci ».

Lily : T'as de la chance, j'en avais justement de la couleur de ta robe !

C'est là que Black est intervenu.

Black, froncement de sourcils : Ta robe ? Quelle robe ?

Lily : Eh bien, celle du bal ! Voyons Sirius, tu as vu Léana avec !

Black : Oh oh oh ! Attendez deux secondes là !

Il s'est rapproché de James et lui a murmuré quelque chose, si discrètement que même Pomfresh qui était à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie a dû l'entendre : « Elle peut quand même aller au bal ? »

Moi : Malheureusement oui. On a refusé de m'amputer. Mais ça n'était pas faute de bonne volonté de ma part !

Il nous a regardés avec un air ennuyé et a fait une moue boudeuse. Eh, faudrait savoir! C'est quand même toi qui as pris l'initiative de m'inviter, mon gars ! Ca devient très louche, tout ça. J'ai jeté un regard soupçonneux à James qui a fait semblant de ne pas me voir en affichant un air innocent. Il ne perd rien pour attendre, ce petit cafard à lunettes.

Lily a habilement changé de sujet en me demandant de raconter dans quelles circonstances je m'étais fait mon entorse, mais la conversation n'a pas pu s'éterniser car la sonnerie a eu la bonne idée de retentir, et cette bonne vieille Pomfresh a éjecté mes _camarades _de l'infirmerie. En un sens, bon débarras. En un autre sens, et du mauvais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander des explications à James concernant le revirement de Black. Comprenez, c'est quand même intriguant : on dirait _presque_ qu'il a été forcé par son meilleur ami (qui est le seul à avoir une certaine emprise sur lui) de me demander d'aller au bal avec lui. James est définitivement fourbe. De la vraie graine de serpentard, la tendance xénophobe et le tatouage sinueux en moins. Lily aussi d'ailleurs, ferait une bonne serpentard, avec ses plans tordus. Le choixpeau se fait vieux et s'est gouré au moment de leur répartition, ça me parait évident.

Bref, pour en revenir à nos dindons, si Black a été lui aussi forcé d'aller au bal en ma compagnie, je sens qu'on va s'amuser follement. Ca va être le festival d'écrasements de pieds, de sarcasmes et de regards avadakedavrisant toute la soirée. Un vrai bonheur.

Bon, (sans transition) j'en ai un peu marre d'être coincée ici, moi. Courage Léana, sois forte. Plus que dix minutes! Et ensuite direction la Grande Salle !...Où je vais subir les sarcasmes de toute la tablée et les petits regards moqueurs des élèves ayant eu vent de ma chute. Super.

Tout compte fait, je vais peut-être demander à Pomfresh de rester à l'infirmerie pour le repas de midi…

_Début d'après-midi,_

_En cours de divination_

Effectivement, Pomfresh a consenti à ce que je mange à l'infirmerie. C'était dégueulasse (le repas, pas le fait qu'elle accepte). Mais ça lui faisait un peu de compagnie, à cette brave femme ! J'ai donc fait ma BA de la journée, tout en évitant (pour un court moment, certes) regards moqueurs & co, pendant l'heure sacro-sainte qu'est midi.

Cependant, il a bien fallu que je sorte un jour de l'infirmerie, affronter le monde extérieur. Je suis discrètement partie en rasant les murs, pour me rendre en cours de divination. Oui vous avez bien lu, ne faites pas cette tête là, j'ai continué la divination _de mon plein gré_, ne vous en déplaise. C'est un des rares cours qui n'ait pas sur moi un effet soporifique. J'aime bien la divination, c'est inutile, mais c'est marrant. Et puis notre prof nous donne toujours des gâteaux à la fin du cours.

Ca explique tout.

Il y a tellement peu d'élèves qui ont continué la divination que nous sommes tous mélangés, serpentards, serdaigles, gryffondors et poufsouffles. Ainsi, je me retrouve avec Clea Davies, une poufsouffle très… Très poufsouffle, quoi. Taille moyenne, cheveux châtains ondulés, yeux marrons, sympathique, mais qui a le don de m'énerver, parfois. Mais c'est elle qui fait nos devoirs en communs, alors j'essaye d'être sympa avec elle. Aussi sympa que puisse être une serpentard avec une poufsouffle…

De ma maison, il n'y a que moi qui ai continué cette matière et je m'en félicite : pas le ou la moindre insupportable futur(e) mangemort à l'horizon ! Il y a trois poufsouffles, dont ma camarade Clea, deux gryffondors et quatre serdaigles. Les intellos coincés du fion s'intéressent à la divination, qui l'eût cru ? Sûrement pas moi.

Aujourd'hui, le cours porte sur la lecture de prophéties dans des entrailles d'oiseaux. Je ne vous raconte pas l'odeur. (…Si tant est qu'on puisse _raconter_ une odeur). Nous sommes donc tous devant notre oiseau, dont l'abdomen a été soigneusement charcuté, et nous tentons de comprendre comment quelqu'un de normal peut voir une prophétie dans un enchevêtrement de boyaux, foie, rate et autres joyeusetés. Ce qui est bien, avec la divination, c'est que c'est relaxant. Super relaxant, même. Il y a juste à paraître extrêmement concentré quand le prof passe à côté de vous (du genre ne-me-dérangez-pas-je-vois-dans-les-entrailles-de-ce-piaf-une-prophétie-qui-changera-le-monde), puis d'inventer un truc totalement absurde au prof pour lieu de prophétie. Plus c'est improbable, plus il est content, alors vous imaginez, tout le monde s'en donne à cœur joie. Personnellement, ça me change les idées, et ça m'empêche de m'apitoyer sur mon sort en pensant au bal.

_Toujours en divination_

J'avais à peine écrit ces mots que Clea a jugé bon de m'interroger sur mon cavalier pour le bal.

Clea, les yeux brillants : Au fait, Léana, c'est vrai que tu vas au bal avec Sirius Black ? Ou c'est une rumeur ?

Moi, entre mes dents : Nan, c'est vrai. J'y vais avec lui.

Pour mon plus grand malheur.

Clea : Eh ben, c'est plutôt inattendu de la part d'une serpentard ! Les filles de ma classe n'arrêtent pas d'en parler. Il a beaucoup de succès, Sirius. Même moi, j'étais amoureuse de lui en troisième année…

Grand bien me fasse.

Clea : Et toi t'en penses quoi, de lui ?

Moi : …Rien. J'en pense rien. Je n'allais au bal avec personne et il m'a proposé, alors j'ai accepté, rien de plus.

Léana, ou comment se faire passer pour une héroïne modeste et chanceuse. Laissez-moi rire.

Clea : Et au fait, tu dois être assez proche de lui et de ses amis du coup, non ?

Moi : Euh… Assez proche, c'est un bien grand mot…

Clea : Donc demain, pour le match de quiddich Serpentard-Gryffondor, tu vas être pour qui ?

Moi : Hein ? Quel match ?

Clea : Ben si, tu sais, le dernier match avant les vacances, celui que tout le monde attend ! Ca va être génial ! Tout le monde y sera !

J'ai donc appris que demain après-midi, je devrais aller me les geler dans des tribunes pourries, avec des supporters hystériques, tout ça pour voir une bande d'abrutis se pavaner sur des balais volants. L'eldorado, quoi !

J'étais tellement concentrée sur le bal que ça m'est passé au dessus du scalp. Comme les chaussures. Je dois avoir un cerveau trop petit pour contenir plus de trois informations. Pauvre de moi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people ! Vous allez bien ? Moi j'ai stressé à mort hier soir, parce que mon chapitre n'avançait pas et que je devais absolument vous le poster aujourd'hui. J'espère donc que vous apprécierez l'effort monumental que j'ai fait pour vous l'écrire, ce matin ! Je viens de rentrer de vacances, alors un peu d'indulgence T_T Bref, je voulais raconter the match of Quidditch dans ce chapitre, mais il se trouve que c'est Léana qui décide, pas moi, (je ne sais pas si vous aussi vous avez la sensation que ce sont les personnages qui décident, pas l'auteur) et qu'elle s'est vachement étendue sur ses états d'âme pré-match. Et que si je partais après pour raconter le match, ça allait être beaucoup trop long et je n'aurais pas le temps de terminer. Bref, trêve de justifications, voilà votre chapitre ! Promis juré, c'est le dernier vraiment penché sur les pensées de Léana, ensuite viendra le match, qui dit match dit action, et ensuite le baaal que tout le monde attend, surtout moi :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je remercie les habitués (ou pas d'ailleurs), n'étoile (J'adopte définitivement ton Sirius), ana74, CrieLovesTheMarauders, chance-a-4-feuille, Malicia M. Dalriada (je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ta review sur mon autre fic *pleure*), Ery bien sûr, Drottingulove (mais d'où sort ce pseudo, petite folle ? :p), Mary Malfoy Black (à qui je ne peux pas répondre car elle n' a pas activé ses mp), Taki, et Lucile (merci pour ta review, chère anonyme, juste une précision, l'héroïne s'appelle Léana et non Léanne ) !**

**Bref, je m'étale comme toujours. (mon intro finira par être plus longue que la fic U_u) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Jeudi, fin d'après-midi_

_Dans le parc_

Le cours de divination terminé, j'ai dû me résoudre à aller en métamorphose, pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'ai retrouvé ma charmante voisine Bellatrix et mes camarades Gryffondors et Serpentards avec une joie non dissimulée.

Non, sans rire, EUX se sont fait une joie de recourir aux messes basses et ricanements étouffés que je craignais. Bellatrix m'a gratifiée d'un de ses sourires mépriso-moqueurs et ne s'est pas retenue dans ses sarcasmes. Finalement, je n'étais pas si mal que ça, à l'infirmerie… Je sais ce que vous pensez, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite. Mais mettez-vous un peu à ma place et vous me comprendrez ! Heureusement, Lily, James et Remus me lançaient des regards compatissants. Je crois qu'ils me considèrent comme leur amie. Pour Lily, je ne dis pas, mais pour James et Remus, avouez que le changement est étonnant. Flippant, même. Heureusement qu'il y a Black pour me rassurer : malgré le fait qu'il m'ait invitée au bal, il n'a pas changé de comportement envers moi. Mépris et indifférence sont ses mots d'ordre. Perfect. Peter, lui, était trop occupé à recopier les réponses sur la feuille de Remus pour s'occuper de ma petite personne. En un sens, tant mieux. Je n'oublierais jamais les gâteaux salvateurs dont il me fit don, à l'infirmerie.

Bref, les moqueries passées (les adolescents en pleine mutation sont des humains comme les autres : ils finissent par se lasser), mes camarades se sont résolus à suivre le cours _passionnant _de cette chère MacGonagall. Et moi, j'ai pu discuter tranquillement avec Bellatrix.

Haha. Comme si discuter tranquillement avec une folle pareille était possible.

Bon, elle est folle, mais elle a une vie sociale, _elle_. Enfin, je n'envie pas ses ami(e)s, mais bon. Elle est au courant des principaux évènements du château.

J'ai donc pu en avoir le cœur net : en effet, demain après-midi, tribunes hystériques et supporters pourris sont au programme. Ou l'inverse. Bref, c'est pareil, vous m'avez comprise : le match Serpentard-Gryffondor tant attendu aura lieu à la place des cours d'histoire de la magie, défense contre les forces du mal et divination. Dommage pour la divination, mais Merlin, ON LOUPE LE COURS DE BINNS ! Ca me semble être un argument amplement suffisant pour aller assister à ce match. Même si je hais le Quidditch de haine pure. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, pour ceux qui volent, c'est peut-être la grosse poilade, mais pour ceux qui restent dans les gradins, c'est une autre histoire ! L'envie de se pendre sous l'emprise de l'ennui, l'attente désespérée qu'un des deux attrapeurs, n'importe lequel, fasse son boulot et attrape ENFIN le vif d'or… C'est une épreuve. C'est pour ça que je trouve toujours un bon moyen de ne pas assister à ces matchs. Encore, s'il y avait un enjeu suffisant (du style… Son poids en chocolat si c'est notre maison qui gagne), mais là, non ! On peut juste gagner une vulgaire coupe. Dorée certes, mais vide. Misère.

Les autres cours de l'après-midi se sont déroulés sans encombre digne d'être inscrite ici. La sonnerie salvatrice a fini par retentir, et nous nous sommes tous rués hors de la salle de DCFM. Bellatrix, Dahra, Rosalie et les autres sont retournées à la salle commune parce qu' « il fait trop froid dehors » pour leur petite personne fragile, et qu'elles n'ont pas envie de se retrouver au bal avec un rhume. Moi ça ne me dérangerais pas, tout compte fait. Je pourrais cracher ma morve sur Black en toute liberté, sous couvert de la maladie. Ha ha ha. Je courirai bien à poil dans la neige juste pour être malade et le faire subir toute la soirée à mon cavalier. Mais je ne suis pas seule, dommage. Quelques Poufsouffles n'ont pas résisté à l'appel de la bataille de boules de neige. Braves petiots. Le pire, c'est que même les préfets sont de la partie. C'est pas à Serpentard qu'on verrai ça.

Tout compte fait, je me dit que je n'aurais pas été mal à Poufsouffle. Ne sont-ils pas connus pour être plus ou moins des boulets ? Bon, ils sont sympas, loyaux, ont le goût du travail et… Ah, c'est là que ça coince. _Le goût du travail_. Tout compte fait, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été le choix le plus judicieux que le choixpeau aurait fait, m'envoyer à Poufsouffle.

A vrai dire, je me demande parfois pourquoi j'ai été envoyée à Serpentard. Je ne suis pas de sang pur… Enfin, je ne crois pas, mais j'évite de le clamer pour éviter le lynchage. Eh oui, les temps sont durs.

J'en reviens donc toujours à deux hypothèse : soit le choixpeau commençait à se faire vieux et a bâclé son travail (Lily et James se sont bien retrouvés à Gryffondor, ce qui est vraisemblablement une erreur), soit il était désespéré par mon cas et a choisi une maison au pif pour moi. Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième option. Je n'ai ni le courage des Gryffondors, ni l'intelligence des Serdaigles, ni la loyauté des Poufsouffles. Ne restait plus que Serpentard, les rusés. Avouez quand même qu'il en faut, de la ruse, pour parvenir à caser en moins de deux jours l'indomptable Lily Evans avec l'arrogant James Potter ! Oui, vous pouvez m'applaudir.

_Toujours jeudi,_

_Dans le dortoir_

Le repas du soir s'est déroulé comme… Comme un repas du soir en période de bal, conjuguée à un match de Quidditch important, j'imagine. Les filles sont au sommet de leur excitation. Trois mornilles qu'il y en a au moins une qui fera une syncope en enfilant sa robe de bal.

Les joueurs de Quidditch de Serpentard et Gryffondors étaient assez facilement repérables à la ride nerveuse qui leur barrait le front et à leur visage plus concentré que du jus de tomate.

Oui, la blague était nulle. Et alors.

Au rayon nerveux, je crois que James détient la palme. Il n'a même pas regardé ni parlé à Lily, Remus ou Peter du repas, mis à part pour quelques « tu me passes le plat ? » ou « envoie le sel ! » basiques. Le seul à avoir eu le droit à un peu d'attention était Black, James lui exposant sa stratégie pour la dixième fois, vu le regard d'ennui profond de son meilleur ami.

Bref, j'ai gambergé tout le repas, et je gamberge toujours d'ailleurs, sur la question : « Demain, je serais pour les Gryffondors ou les Serpentards ? ».

Bien entendu, pour tout élève normal, la question ne se poserait pas. Mais je crois bien être tout sauf normale.

Que je vous explique mon point de vue : Si je suis pour Serpentard, je vais devoir me coltiner la tribune la plus hystérique, les joueurs les plus vicieux et plus mauvais perdants, et l'ennui le plus mémorable de toute ma vie.

Alors que si je suis pour Gryffondor, je pourrais rester avec Lily, Remus et Peter (et potentiellement ses gâteaux), insulter tous les joueurs de Serpentards tant que je voudrais (ceux de Gryffondor aussi d'ailleurs, non au favoritisme !), et faire pression sur Peter et Remus pour tenter de savoir ce qui a poussé Black à me proposer d'aller au bal avec lui. Mais en contrepartie, je vais _vraiment_ me faire défoncer par mes copines, de retour au château.

Je suis obligée d'assister au match. D'une part parce que tout le monde y va, profs compris, donc nous ne sommes pas censés rester dans le château seuls, et d'autre part parce que les Serpentards sont très patriotiques et qu'il est impensable pour eux que des élèves de leur maison n'aillent pas assister à leurs exploit contre « ces tafioles de Gryffondors. Lesdites « tafioles » leur ont mis la pâtée quasiment à chaque match de la saison dernière, mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien.

Là, il est 22h15 et les filles sont en plein essayage de tenues aux couleurs de Serpentard, c'est-à-dire vert et argent. Pas question pour elles d'aller au match en uniforme, qui ne « montre pas assez leur appartenance à la meilleure maison de Poudlard », selon elles. J'espère qu'elles ne comptent pas réitérer leur numéro de pom-pom girls de l'année dernière, c'était vraiment affligeant.

Bon, je sens le sommeil venir… Et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse à ma question. Gryffondor ? Serpentard ? Gryffondor ? Serpentard ? Gryffon… Zzzzzzzz…

_Vendredi 21 décembre,_

_En cours de potions_

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée en sursaut. J'ai rêvé que j'étais un lion, enfin, une lionne, et que j'allais à la fête foraine d'un village. Mais tout à coup, une armada de serpents sifflants ont débarqué et ont entrepris de m'immobiliser, avant qu'un énorme python vienne me piquer et m'engloutir. Evidemment, je me suis réveillée avant de voir à quoi ressemblait l'estomac du serpent. C'est toujours au moment le plus intéressant qu'on se réveille. N'empêche que je me pose des questions. Pourquoi la fête foraine ?

_Toujours vendredi,_

_En cours de sortilèges _

Pendant le petit déjeuner, ce matin, j'ai enfin résolu mon débat houleux avec moi-même, concernant le match de cet après-midi. Et je dois dire que c'est assez génial. Je suis rusée telle la Serpentarde pur souche.

Vous voulez que je vous explique la solution que j'ai trouvée, hein ? Hein ?

…

Je me demande parfois pourquoi je pose des questions comme ça, puisque ce journal n'est pas censé être lu par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je dois être schizophrène, en plus de mes nombreuses autres tares.

Bref, vous la voulez, la solution ? ET BEN JE VOUS NE LA DIRAI PAS !

Mouahahaha ! … !

Ouais, enfin bon, puisque la seule personne qui lira ces lignes est mon deuxième moi, il connait forcément la réponse, puisque c'est présentement moi qui l'ait trouvée. Vous n'avez pas suivi ? Moi non plus.

Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais quand même expliquer mon plan, au cas où je sois frappée d'amnésie juste avant le match. En fait, c'est tout simple. Je vais aller m'incruster chez les Gryffondors, mais attention, avec mon uniforme Serpentarois le plus voyant. On dit Serpentarien ? Tant pis, reprenons. Ainsi, je pourrais discuter en toute liberté avec mes copains de Gryffondor, me goinfrer avec Peter, insulter les joueurs et faire pression sur Remus et Peter comme je l'avais prévu. Mais j'ai trouvé une parade pour ne pas me faire lyncher par mes copines au retour ! Eh oui ! Je vais tout simplement prétendre que la tribune des Serpentard était bondée, mais que je voulais ab-so-lu-ment assister au match, donc que je m'étais rabattue sur la première tribune que j'avais trouvé, à savoir celle des Gryffondors. Avouez que c'est bien trouvé ! C'est tordu ? Of course, je suis à Serpentard, ne l'oubliez pas. Aah, je suis on ne peut plus détendue ! J'en oublierai presque le bal, demain soir. J'ai bien dit _presque_.

* * *

**Voilaa c'est fini :D Court, isn't it? Mais c'est le chapitre 10! C'est mythique! Historique! Et ça mérite une review? (oui, je trouve toujours des arguments pourris, je sais x) Bref, merci d'avance, et à l'occase, allez voir, j'ai publié le début d'une nouvelle fic et j'ai besoin d'avis! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellow :) Tout le monde va bien ? Oui ? Moi aussi !**

**Voici donc THE MATCH ! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Je suis trèès flattée des 11 reviews que j'ai eu au chapitre précédent (mais j'en veux quand même pour ce chapitre hein ;), donc je remercie N'étoile (alias le doudou anonyme ), Elea Black, Ery, Loriane, Mary Malfoy Black, Drottingulove (la foldingue ), Cromantique, Takinza, Malicia, et Lucile ! J'espère vous retrouver pour ce chapitre ! **

**J'allais oublier! Je remercie bien sur Nyssia, qui a accepté que je lui emprunte le personnage d'Yrielle Nott! Au passage, c'est super ce qu'elle écrit ;)**

**Ah, et pour finir! Suite à une demande de ma chère N'étoile, j'ai cherché une actrice ressemblant à peu près à l'idée que je me fais de Léana, et j'ai trouvé que Zooey Deschanel était pas mal! Bon, Léana est bien plus jeune, a les yeux plus foncés et les cheveux plus "rebelles", mais c'est à peu près ça :)**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_Pendant le repas de midi,_

_Dans la grande salle_

Ca y est, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Le stress est à son comble. Les regards sont fixes, les mâchoires crispées. Les genoux tressautent nerveusement. Eh oui les amis, dans moins d'une heure, le match de Quidditch le plus attendu de la saison va commencer !

Que d'émotions. Inutile de dire que tout le monde est aux petits soins avec les joueurs de sa maison. Tout le monde ? Non ! Un petit village d'irréductible gau… Ah non, ça c'est autre chose.

Bref, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, eux, ne sont pas atteints par l'anxiété générale qui suinte des tables Gryffondors et Serpentardes.

Ca me dépasse, toute cette ébullition autour d'un simple match. Encore, si on s'apprêtait tous à aller faire un devoir sur « tout-depuis-le-début-de-l'année » en histoire de la magie ou que sais-je encore, là je comprendrais. Mais un _match_ ?

Pathétique.

Remarquez, il y en a bien qui stressent pour un simple bal. Je ne citerais pas de nom.

N'empêche, il y a des fois où il me prend l'envie subite d'être joueuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi…

Quoique, c'est peut-être à cause d'une coutume en vigueur seulement chez les Serpentards. Coutume qui consiste à aller donner un bout de son dessert à un des joueurs de sa maison pour « l'encourager ». Je sais, ça fait envie.

Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette coutume, mais nul doute que celui qui l'a mise en place devait être un gros morfale. Et un joueur de Quidditch, cela va sans dire.

Bon, toujours est-il que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de donner de MON dessert à un de ces abrutis pur arabica. Faut pas pousser Merlin dans les chardons hein !

En plus, aujourd'hui on a plein de petits gâteaux super bons. Miam. Tiens, et si je me faisais une réserve en prévision des dures heures que je m'apprête à passer ? Hé hé hé. Je vais en subtiliser discrètement un maximum. Je pourrais toujours faire du chantage à Pettigrow avec !

Bon, je dois quand même donner un bout de dessert à un des joueurs. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir. Et en plus, c'est très mauvais pour la digestion des joueurs ! Si ils sont trop lourds, leur balai, si magique soit-il, ne pourra pas les soulever. Pff, rien dans le crâne, hein.

Alors… Je vais faire un plouf plouf.

…

Résultat du ploufage minutieux : …Yrielle Nott ? Ah non, non et trois fois non ! Cette petite m'est bien trop antipathique. C'est l'attrapeuse de l'équipe, une troisième année. Elle a réussi à entrer dans cette équipe exclusivement masculine non pas grâce à son talent, mais plutôt grâce à l'influence de ses parents. De nos jours, tout marche au piston ! C'est triste, mais c'est la vie. Bon, elle est quand même assez performante d'après ce qu'on dit. Et légère.

Maintenant que j'y suis, et puisque la discussion à base de stratégie Quidditchiesque de mes camarades m'ennuie atrocement, je vais vous présenter les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard :

En batteurs nous avons deux grosses brutes qui ont plus de muscles et de graisse que d'intelligence : Sean Parkinson et Andrew Goyle. Ils sont plutôt violents et n'hésitent pas à assommer leurs adversaires à coups de batte. C'est barbare, mais ça fonctionne. En poursuiveurs maintenant, il y a Regulus Black (au secours, les Black nous envahissent !), Casper Ackerley, un vrai petit prétentieux, et Derek Stebbins, qui a l'immense honneur d'accompagner Bellatrix au bal. A moins qu'elle ne l'ait finalement jeté pour se tourner vers une nouvelle proie, je n'ai pas suivi toute l'histoire. Bref. Au poste de gardien, nous avons Nelson Greengrass, un septième année plus large que haut, très mauvais joueurs. Comme tous les Serpentards, mais bon.

Et enfin, mais je viens de vous le dire, nous avons Yrielle Nott comme attrapeuse.

Chez les Gryffondors en revanche, la plupart des joueurs me sont inconnus, puisque j'évite leurs matchs le plus possible. Je sais juste que James et Black sont poursuiveurs _(ndla : ne me lynchez pas, James n'était pas attrapeur, c'est JKR qui l'a dit !)_, ainsi qu'une certaine Jessica Bell, très forte paraît-il. Les batteurs sont June Brown, un vrai garçon manqué, qui cependant sort avec Arthur Pritchard, le deuxième batteur. Je ne sais pas qui sont l'attrapeur/euse et le/la gardien/ne. J'aurais ma réponse tout à l'heure, pendant le match…

Quand même, je pense que les deux équipes ont une chance. Serpentard peut compter sur la mauvaise foi et la violence de ses joueurs, et Gryffondor sur leur talent (ils ont quand même _le_ James Potter dans leurs rangs) et leur habileté pour gagner. Bref, ça pourrait être un match tout à fait intéressant pour une personne aimant un tant sois peu le Quidditch. Seul problème : Je _hais_ le Quidditch.

_Début d'après-midi,_

_Dans la tribune des Gryffondors_

Eh oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai en effet réussi à m'incruster chez les Gryffondors pour le match ! J'ai été discrète telle la Cheyenne pour arriver à mon but. Ca n'a tout de même pas été de la tarte. Miam, en passant.

Me voilà donc, avec mes habits Verts et Argent les plus voyants, au beau milieu d'une foule Rouge et Or. Il va sans dire que je ne fais pas tache du tout et que je n'attire l'œil de personne.

Quand ces braves petits Gryffondors se sont rendus compte de mon intrusion, ils ont tous crié au scandale (« Quoi ! Une infâme Serpentard dans notre tribune ! ») mais ont finis par se calmer sous les injonctions de Remus et Lily. Qui sont tout de même préfets, rappelons-le. Mon brave petit (gros ?) Peter (…les jeux de mots pourris sont innés chez moi. Désolé.) a vraisemblablement eu la même idée que moi concernant la prise en otage de nourriture, si j'en crois les emballages de chocogrenouilles qui dépassent de ses poches. Hé hé hé. Je sens qu'on va bien se goinfrer.

Le match n'a pas encore commencé, mais les supporters des deux équipes sont déjà survoltés. J'ai bien essayé de les prévenir qu'il feraient mieux de garder un peu de leur capacités vocales pour pendant le match, mais rien à faire. Ils croient peut-être que la tribune s'égosillant le plus aura droit à une récompense. Naïfs petit Poudlariens.

Le pire, le _pire_, c'est que cette chère Lily Evans n'est pas en reste. Elle est même complètement surexcitée. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle éclate de rire toutes les trente-deux secondes. Ca doit être nerveux. Elle était super contente que je me joigne à eux pour le match, elle a même failli me serrer dans ses bras devant tout le monde. Heureusement que j'ai eu le bon goût de me reculer au dernier moment, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de la faire tomber au beau milieu de la tribune. Je dois dire que je me suis bien marrée, et je n'étais pas la seule. Elle m'a regardé avec un regard qui se voulait mauvais pendant environ deux secondes, puis sa joie de vivre pré-match a repris le dessus.

Tiens, les joueurs s'apprêtent à rentrer sur le terrain ! Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je les adule comme tous les autres, histoire de me fondre dans la masse.

_Un peu plus tard,_

_Pendant le match_

Pfiou ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais le Quidditch c'est super sportif, même pour les spectateurs ! Surtout pour les spectateurs. Moi qui croyais que j'allais pouvoir me remplir la panse tranquillement en compagnie de mon fidèle ami morfale, je me suis gravement trompée ! Dès que les joueurs sont entrés sur le terrain, ça a été la survolte générale. Tout le monde s'est levé, beuglant avec une élégance non dissimulée pour acclamer l'équipe supportée. Je me suis bien sûr jointe à l'euphorie générale, en ne me privant pas de balancer quelques gentilles insultes à l'égard des joueurs, Gryffondors comme Serpentards. Si on m'accuse, je pourrais toujours dire que je suis daltonienne, et myope de surcroît. Je ne distingue donc pas le rouge du vert, ni le visage des joueurs. Le top.

Pour l'instant, il y a 10 à 20 pour Serpentard. Un des batteurs, Parkinson, a déjà failli se faire sortir du terrain pour avoir envoyé sa batte sur un des joueurs de Gryffondor. Il a plaidé ne pas avoir fait exprès, et malgré le fait que personne ne l'ait cru, il a pu continuer à jouer.

En fait, c'est plutôt marrant le Quidditch, quand on se prend au jeu. C'est surtout plus intéressant dans la tribune des Gryffondors que chez les Serpentards. L'ambiance est bien meilleure !

Le match est, comme je m'y attendais, très serré. Les deux équipes se défendent avec hargne. James est on ne peut plus concentré, et motive ses troupes à grand renfort de cris et de gestes. Je dois avouer que Black est plutôt doué lui aussi. Yrielle Nott, notre attrapeuse, virevolte méthodiquement autour du terrain, à la recherche du vif d'or. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor, un sixième année du nom de Jeff Abercrombie, maigrichon mais capable d'atteindre une vitesse ahurissante quand il a repéré la baballe dorée, n'est pas en reste.

Pour l'instant, ledit vif d'or est introuvable. J'ai donc décidé de m'offrir une petite pose revigorante en compagnie de Peter. C'est vrai quoi, à chaque but, feinte ou passe spectaculaire, tout le monde se lève, applaudit, hurle, tape des pieds ou autre, et c'est plutôt crevant à la longue, vu le talent des membres des deux équipes. Si encore les joueurs étaient nuls, on aurait eu la paix, mais là même pas la peine d'y penser. L'avantage de ces manifestations joyeuses en tout genre, c'est que ça empêche d'avoir trop froid. Du sport je vous dis, la vie de spectateur.

Nous nous sommes dégottés une petite place sur un des bancs, avec Peter, et nous avons étalé nos trouvailles dessus. Un vrai banquet.

S'il n'était pas si bête et si gros, je suis persuadée que Pettigrow aurait pu être mon âme sœur. Nous partageons le même amour passionné pour la nourriture.

_Encore plus tard,_

_Après le banquet improvisé_

Eh ben, je peux dire qu'on s'en est mis plein la panse. On a quasiment fini nos réserves gargantuesques à deux. Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards ont marqué une fois et les Gryffondors deux. Ce qui fait donc 30 points pour les deux équipes, égalité. Le vif d'or a été aperçu par Yrielle, mais elle l'a vite perdu de vue. Les spectateurs sont au top de leur forme. Mais les hurlements hystériques de Bellatrix surpassent le bruit ambiant. Lily est plus échevelée que jamais : le vent s'est levé. Inutile de parler de la coiffure, ou plutôt du désastre capillaire de James.

Bon, passé quelques temps, le match devient un peu lassant. Les équipes sont presque à égalité.

Autant dire que je m'ennuie.

Bon, je vais insulter un peu les joueurs, histoire de les remotiver.

Moi : Eh, Balai dans le cul ! Apprend à jouer !

Remus : Euh, Léana… C'est à un membre de l'équipe de Serpentard que tu parles, là.

Moi : Oui, et alors ? Quelle importance ?

Remus : Non, rien. Je me disais juste que peut-être tu étais daltonienne, et que tu ne distinguais pas le rouge du…

Commentateur : QUOIIII ? Les deux attrapeurs semblent avoir repéré le vif d'or !

Ah, ça va beugler dans les chaumières.

Commentateur : La jeune Nott vole avec sureté vers le vif ! Quelle adresse !

Hurlement d'approbation des Serpentards. Bon, je sens que le match redevient intéressant, écoutons le commentateur avec attention.

Commentateur : Mais Abercrombie n'est pas très loin derrière, il rattrape son retard petit à petit ! Il atteint une vitesse éblouissante !

Comment une vitesse peut-elle être éblouissante, je vous le demande. Une lumière, à la limite, mais une _vitesse_?

Les supporters sont actuellement proches de la syncope. Tenez bon, les gars, plus que quelques minutes !

Commentateur : Les deux attrapeurs sont désormais au coude à coude ! Seule la longueur de leur bras pourra les départager, semble-t-il ! Attention… Nott semble avoir un défaut de vision… Elle s'est pris un moucheron dans l'œil !

Aah, pas de bol. L'attrapeuse vacille sur son balai, mais ne faiblit pas. En tout cas, on voit bien qu'elle ne distingue pas grand-chose.

Commentateur : Ah, Abercrombie plonge vers le sol… Le vif aurait-il changé de direction ? Nott le suit… La tension est à son comble...

Mais quelle idiote, cette Nott. Elle ne voit plus rien donc ne distingue pas le vif d'or et suit naïvement le deuxième attrapeur. Les jeunes, de nos jours...

Commentateur : Abercrombie remonte en piqué ! C'était une feinte, il menait sa rivale en bateau ! Nott va-t-elle s'écraser au sol… ?

Ah, je l'avais bien dit, que c'était une feinte. Bon, la petite Nott semble avoir recouvré toutes ses capacités oculaires.

Commentateur : Non! Elle remonte! Mais Abercrombie est plus rapide… Il tend la main, il va attraper le… OUIIII ! Il a attrapé le vif d'or ! GRYFFONDOR GAAAAGNE !

…Merlin.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du chapitreee :D Comment va réagir Léana? Les Serpentards? Va-t-elle se faire lyncher par ses camarades? La suite dans le chapitre 12! ;)**

**Une petite review? :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut la compagnie ! Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et puis l'inspiration non plus…(D'ailleurs je pense poster toutes les 2 semaines, faute de temps) Mais **_**all's well that ends well **_**puisque le voilà, votre chapitre ! (pour les non-anglophones, euh, désolée :p) Et c'est le baaa… HAHAHA. Non, désolée, ce n'est toujours pas le bal ^^ Je ne compte l'écrire que lorsque j'aurais mille reviews. **

**Excusez-moi, c'était plus fort que moi. (it was HUMOUR ;) Donc, dans le prochain chapitre, promis JUR****é vous aurez un piti bout du bal. Mais pas le bal complet, ne rêvons pas! (sorry)**

**BREF je me tais maintenant, parce que mon débit de conneries en cette belle matinée venteuse est au beau fixe.**

…**Ah bah non, j'ai pas remercié les revieweuses ! Alors très gros merci à : CFLM Angel (ne me lynche pas !), lapin d'alice (le retouur !), Cromantique, Ery, N'étoile (vive la technologie n'est ce pas ?), Mary Malfoy Black, Malicia, Dillawyn, Lucile, Takinza, et je suis folle de toi. (Non, pas de panique, « je suis folle de toi » est le pseudo d'une lectrice ).**

**EDIT: Eh, vous savez pas quoi? VOUS SAVEZ PAS QUOI? J'ai 100 reviews! :D Merci infinimeeeent! Je vous adore :D**

**Bon, maintenant c'est vraiment fini, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Cinq minutes plus tard,_

_Toujours au même endroit_

J'ai cru un instant que j'allais mourir d'un transpercement de tympan intempestif. Mais comme vous le constatez, je suis encore vivante. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Inutile de vous raconter la folie euphorique qui s'est emparée de la tribune des Gryffondors après les derniers mots du commentateur. Une vague de cris hystériques, de sauts en tous genres et d'accolades bruyantes a déferlé sur les gradins. Un Gryffondor inconnu au régiment m'a même serré dans ses bras en beuglant, sans se rendre compte de mon appartenance à la maison ennemie. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait plutôt bizarre sur le coup. Mais maintenant, je le vis bien.

En ce moment même, c'est la cohue générale pour descendre féliciter les joueurs. Comprendre : pour descendre hurler des choses incompréhensibles en filant l'accolade à des joueurs suants et haletants. J'ai du mal à comprendre l'empressement des Gryffondors, sur ce coup.

Bref, les joueurs de Serpentard, eux, sont moins fiers. Nott doit être en train de se faire salement enguirlander par le capitaine de l'équipe. Pauvre petite. Si jeune et déjà martyrisée par ses pairs.

Cela dit, son père pourra toujours envoyer une petite centaine de gallions pour qu'elle soit excusée.

Ah, Lily a rejoint la pelouse. Elle se jette au cou de James, qui la fait tourner dans ses bras puis l'embrasse.

C'est beau, l'amour.

Ce qui est moins beau, en revanche, c'est ma situation. Je suis entraînée par le troupeau qui descend sur le terrain, et je vais bientôt rencontrer ma petite bande de Serpentard.

Encore si c'était notre équipe qui avait gagné, l'euphorie de la victoire les aurait occupés et ils auraient complètement oublié ma présence dans les gradins ennemis. Mais Serpentard a perdu, et l'humeur de mes camarades risque d'être plus que massacrante…

_Plus tard,_

_En retournant au château_

Premier contact avec un de mes pairs, j'ai nommé Dahra. Elle m'a interpellée alors que je rejoignais discrètement le désespoir général des Serpentards. Je m'attendais à pire de sa part. Voila notre conversation :

Dahra : Ah…Léana. Tu es là.

Moi : Euh… Oui, comme tu vois.

La défaite a dû lui ramollir quelque peu les neurones. Effet quiche réchauffée quoi.

Je me suis sentie obligée de continuer la conversation, malgré le manque d'entrain évident de ma camarade.

Moi : Euh… Beau match, hein ?

Je crois que c'était _la_ phrase à ne pas dire. La quiche ramollie s'est métamorphosée en tomate hyperactive.

En tomate, à cause de la teinte qu'à pris son visage, vous l'aurez deviné.

Dahra : Beau match ? _Beau match ?_

Tiens, les tomates semblent avoir des problèmes de radotage. C'est bon à savoir.

Dahra : On s'est fait humilier ! Par des sales Gryffondors en plus ! Tout ça à cause d'un petit moucheron de rien du tout ! C'est inadmissible ! C'est…

Et là, le moment critique est arrivé. Une connexion a semblé se former entre ses neurones, et elle m'a regardé d'un air suspicieux.

Dahra : Dis donc, toi… Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la tribune des Serpentards…

Aïe. Je dirais même plus : ouille.

Moi : Euh…

La pertinence de ma réponse m'a étonnée moi-même.

Dahra : Tu n'as quand même pas _osé_… Tu n'as quand même pas osé ne pas assister au match ?

Moi, avec un air choqué : Non ! Nan mais Dahra, pour qui tu me prends ? Ca me fait _vraiment_ de la peine que tu penses ça de moi !

Dahra : Mmh… Alors tu étais où, si tu as assisté au match sans être avec les Serpentards ?

Moi, avec mon air le plus sérieux : Bon, Dahra, faut que je te confie un truc.

Dahra : Ouiiii ?

Moi : Euh… En ce moment, tu vois, j'ai des petits problèmes de repérage dans l'espace… Une sorte de mini sortilège de confusion permanent, tu comprends ?

Elle a hoché la tête, l'air mi-sérieuse, mi-inquiète.

Moi : Et donc… Quand tout le monde est allé dans les gradins et ben… Je ne sais absolument pas comment une telle aberration a pu se produire, mais je me suis retrouvée dans la tribune des Gryffondors !

Ce qui peut sortir d'un cerveau sous l'emprise du stress, c'est quand même impressionnant. Cependant, Dahra était tellement sous le choc « les-invincibles-Serpentards-ont-perdu-le-match » qu'elle a semblé gober mon explication douteuse et est partie rejoindre Rosalie pour rentrer au château. Une chose est sûre, c'est que ma bien-aimée Bellatrix ne va pas adhérer aussi facilement à mon semi-mensonge… J'ai pour l'instant réussi à l'éviter, mais cela ne saurait durer.

_A la bibliothèque_

Oui, je suis à la bibliothèque. Non, ce n'est pas pour réviser. J'attends, et j'espère. C'est tout.

Qu'attends-je ? Je ne sais pas. Une apparition soudaine qui m'emporterait avec elle loin de Poudlard, loin de Bellatrix, du bal et de Sirius Black.

Ou plus simplement, que Lily Evans arrive et me délivre de mon triste sort.

Qu'espère-je ? … Que tout le monde subisse un lavage de cerveau ou un sort d'oubliettes. Comme ça tout le monde oubliera le bal, tout le monde oubliera que je suis allée dans la mauvaise tribune, tout le monde oubliera que Gryffondor a gagné… Mais alors il faudra refaire le match !

Diantre.

_Fin d'après-midi,_

_Au détour d'un couloir_

Et voilà. Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Que je vous narre mes déboires : Au bout d'une demi-heure, aucune apparition divine ou Lilyesque ne s'étant manifestée, ainsi qu'aucun lavage de cerveau général, je me suis résolue à sortir de la bibliothèque.

C'est dans le troisième couloir en partant de la droite du deuxième étage qu'à eu lieu _la_ rencontre.

La rencontre entre la Serpentard félonne et la sang-pur hautaine. Autrement dit, the clash entre moi et Bellatrix.

Elle était en compagnie de quelques de ses amis xénophobes. Et j'ai eu beau me faire aussi discrète que possible, elle ne m'a pas loupée.

Bellatrix : Tiens, Swann ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Moi : Bellatrix ! Quel honneur de croiser ton noble chemin !

Elle a sourit de son sourire carnassier plutôt effrayant. C'est là que j'ai commencé à avoir un peu peur. Mais vraiment un tout petit peu hein.

Bellatrix : Tu sais, il s'est passé un truc complètement fou pendant le match de tout à l'heure…

Moi : En effet, les Serpentards ont perdu, c'est vraiment un truc _complètement fou_ !

Elle a fait claquer sa langue.

Bellatrix : Non, je ne parlais pas de ça… Tu sais, j'ai cru apercevoir quelqu'un que je connaissais dans la tribune des Gryffondors.

Moi : Ce n'est pas bien étonnant, au bout de six ans que tu côtoies les mêmes personnes, tu finis par les reconnaitre…

Là, elle m'a regardé d'un air vraiment en colère.

Bellatrix : Je veux dire, quelqu'un que je connaissais et qui n'avait strictement rien à y faire !

Moi : Ah ! C'est marrant parce que…

Bellatrix, en me coupant la parole : Non, ce n'est pas marrant. Léana Swann, que faisais-tu dans les gradins des Gryffondors ?

Moi : Euh… Ben tu vois, en fait en ce moment j'ai un petit problème de confusion de l'espace et…

Comme je l'avais prédit, la technique de la confusion n'a pas fonctionné aussi bien que pour Dahra. Je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas fonctionné du tout, d'ailleurs.

Bellatrix : Je ne veux pas d'une de tes excuses débiles ! Tu as enfreint une règle fondamentale en faisant ce que tu as fait ! Tu vas payeeeer !

A ce moment là, j'avoue que son air de psychopathe pur fruit pur sucre m'a un peu fait flipper. Elle a enfin laissé entrevoir sa vraie nature, celle d'une folle furieuse bonne pour l'asile. Elle s'est jetée sur moi avec l'intention de m'étriper, mais j'ai réussi à m'esquiver plutôt rapidement, ce qui fait qu'elle s'est lamentablement écrasé la face par terre. Si elle n'avait pas été dans une colère pareille, je crois que je me serais bien fendu la poire, mais l'heure n'étais pas à la rigolade.

Moi : Ecoute, c'est quand même en partie toi qui m'as obligée à aller au bal avec ton cousin ! Alors que tu le détestes ! J'ai bien dû lui montrer un minimum d'encouragement pendant le match, pour ne pas qu'il me lâche au dernier moment, non ? En plus, j'avais l'uniforme de Serpentard et j'ai encouragé aussi notre équipe !

Bellatrix (qui tente de se relever) : Pff… Ne cherche pas d'excuse stupide ! Tu es en tort ! Tu as trahi notre maison !

Ses paroles auraient pu être effrayantes si elle n'avait pas été à moitié affalée au sol, essayant vainement de se relever, ce qui lui ôtait par la même occasion toute crédibilité.

Moi : Bon, écoute Bellatrix, on va faire un marché…

Bellatrix : Hein ? Que…

Moi : Laisse-moi finir. Voilà notre engagement : tu oublies toute présence fortuite de ma part dans les mauvais gradins, et en échange je consens à t'aider à te relever. Ca te va ?

J'ai associé au tout mon sourire le plus hypocrite. Elle a hurlé de rage, et quand j'ai vu qu'elle réussissait à se relever, j'ai appliqué à la lettre le fameux dicton qui dit : « Courage, fuyons ! ».

Fuyons, certes. Mais « prenons-nous le mur en pleine face » ? Je ne pense pas que c'était mentionné quelque part.

Et pourtant.

_Toujours dans les couloirs_

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : aïe. Mon œil gauche souffre. Je sens que ça gonfle, et j'ai bien peur que ma peau ne se teinte d'une charmante couleur noirâtre à cet endroit.

Mais bon, j'ai au moins pu échapper à Bellatrix. Après que je mon visage ait dit bonjour à la pierre, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de me jeter derrière une sculpture bizarre en forme de… Euh, en forme de sculpture, que Folle-à-lier est passé en courant devant moi (sans me voir, of course) et s'est ruée dans les escaliers, suivie de ses fidèles blaireaux… Pardon, amis.

Bref, me voici donc saine (enfin, pas mon œil mais bon) et sauve. Quand même, Bellatrix Black a vraiment un grain. Et le mot est faible. Elle n'a pas un grain, mais plutôt le bac à sable complet !

* * *

**TADAAM ! Eh oui, c'est déjà fini. Mais ne pleurez donc pas, vous aurez bientôt la suite ! (enfin… j'espère :p) C'était plutôt court hein. Désolée. J'ai quand même droit à une review ? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellow les amis :) J'espère que vous allez tous bien, pour ma part je suis en vacances depuis vendredi, donc ça roule. Un chouïa de déprime habituelle des fins d'année, mais rien de très méchant :p Je vous poste donc le chapitre 13 de Journal d'une Serpentard. Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, c'est pour ça qu'il est plutôt court et que je poste un peu tard. On va dire que c'est parce que c'est le chapitre 13, il est maudiiit !**

**MilaDK a eu la gentillesse de me dessiner Léana, et je trouve que son dessin est très ressemblant ! Si vous voulez le voir, donnez-moi votre adresse mail, je vous l'enverrais !**

**Un immense merci à celles/ceux qui reviewent depuis le début, grâce à vous on a atteint les 100 reviews ! Ouah ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être possible :D Merci encore, et surtout merci à chance-a-4-feuille, N'étoile le-doudou-anonyme, Dillawyn, Malicia, Lucile, Drottingulove, CFLM angel (es-tu inscrit(e) sur la Gazette ?) et Takinza ! Je vous adule ! Je vous glorifie ! D Et je vous laisse lire ^^**

* * *

_Soirée,_

_Non, je n'ai toujours pas regagné la communauté Poudlarienne_

J'erre telle une âme en peine dans les méandres tortueux du noble château qu'est Poudlard.

Ok, je la refais.

Je trébuche et manque de tomber tous les trois pas dans les virages fourbes de Poudlard. Quand on a un œil en moins, pas facile de se repérer. Déjà que quand j'ai les deux, c'est pas top! Enfin bon, là au moins je suis crédible si je dis que j'ai des problèmes de repérage dans l'espace.

Je crois que je vais me passer de repas, ce soir, histoire d'éviter les railleries et/ou attitudes belliqueuses de mes camarades. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Léana Swann ne va rien se mettre sous la dent ce soir. Elle ne va rien ingurgiter. Elle ne va rien… NON ! Je refuse ! Je ne peux pas ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Ne pas manger ce soir ? C'est de la torture ! Mais alors comment faire… ? OK. Je vais devoir me résoudre à me mettre dans la peau de Miss Teigne, et aller chasser le rat. La faim réveille en nous des pulsions animales, il faut l'admettre.

_Toujours le soir,_

_Dans les cuisines_

Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure que je vaquais dans les couloirs à la recherche de rats ou autres bestioles à me mettre sous la dent, quand je me suis (encore) ramassée la face par terre. J'ai l'habitude, me direz-vous, sauf que là ma chute n'était pas due à ma maladresse légendaire. Du moins, pas complètement. Je me suis cognée contre ce qui semblait être une personne, ou bien une statue. Sauf qu'il n'y avait ni personne ni statue. J'ai entendu quelqu'un jurer, juste devant moi. Soit je planais à dix-huit milles, soit j'avais vraiment de graves problèmes oculaires et auditifs, soit, euh… Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un devant moi, mais il était invisible.

Votez pour la proposition que vous préférez au 3680 et tentez de remporter un voyage à… Hum, désolée.

Eh bien figurez-vous que la proposition la plus improbable était la proposition juste! _Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un devant moi, mais il était invisible. _

Ca paraît dur à croire, je sais. Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment cru que je virais bonne pour l'asile.

Sous mes yeux ahuris, j'ai vu une personne partiellement invisible se dépêtrer d'une sorte de… euh, de _drap_ invisible aussi. C'est très très flippant. Et en plus, quelle n'était pas cette personne ! Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de… Sirius Black. En chair et en os. La misère.

J'allais me mettre à l'invectiver avec verve, quand un petit détail a retenu mon attention. Des _miettes_. En les suivant du regard, j'ai vu qu'elles menaient à… Un petit monticule de gâteaux, pâtisseries, et autres biscuits ! Alors que Black jurait sans retenue, je me suis littéralement jetée sur la bouffe pour en kidnapper le plus possible.

Black : Eh, nan mais oh ! Ca va pas bien?

Moi (en plein grignotage intensif) : Mmh ? (Scrunch scrunch) J'ai faim j'te ferais dire ! Alors laisse-moi manger en paix !

… Pas de réaction. Bizarre. J'ai levé un œil soupçonneux vers Black. Il me regardait, les sourcils froncés et l'air un peu étonné.

Moi : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Black : Euh… Loin de moi l'idée de m'inquiéter pour toi mais… Tu t'es fait frapper ?

Je me suis demandée pendant un court instant de quoi il pouvait bien parler (est-ce que j'avais réellement l'air d'une pauvre fille battue ?). Puis l'état de mon œil droit m'est revenu en mémoire, et la lumière s'est faite dans mon esprit.

Moi : Ah ça ! Euh… Tu sais, les aléas d'être à Serpentard…

Aucune envie d'avouer que je m'étais fait ça en me prenant un mur dans la face. Je suis maladroite, mais j'ai ma fierté tout de même.

J'ai enchaîné tout de suite avec une autre question, histoire de ne pas subir un interrogatoire qui aurait pu me faire avouer la vérité.

Moi : Au fait, Blacky, puis-je caresser l'espoir de savoir d'où vient toute cette nourriture et ce que tu comptais en faire ?

Je dis bien _comptais,_ parce qu'avec mon passage, sa petite réserve a drôlement diminué. C'est dangereux de croiser une Serpentard en mauvais état et affamée au détour d'un couloir…

Black (en ramassant les restes) : De un, ça ne te regarde pas, et de deux, euh… Repars d'où tu viens !

…C'est moi ou l'effet quiche ramollie se répand dans le château ? Sans rire, d'habitude il a plus de répondant, le petit Black.

Je l'ai regardé avec un air de chien prêt à mordre, et j'ai ramené les restes de gâteaux vers moi.

Moi : Black… Tu vas répondre à ma question, sinon je renonce à tenter d'être présentable pour le bal, je roterais à table, je marcherais pieds nus, je te cracherais dessus et je t'écraserais les pieds lorsqu'on dansera !

Bon, ok, la dernière menace avait de grande chance de se réaliser (contre mon gré… ou pas) même si il ne me répondait pas. Mais je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien…

Black : Je n'envisageais pas la possibilité que tu puisses te conduire convenablement… Mais quand même pas à ce point-là. (Petite grimace) Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous avons gagné le match, cet après-midi… (Regard supérieur).

J'ai émis un grognement inintelligible pour toute réponse.

Black : Et bien, on a organisé une petite fête dans la salle commune. Avec l'accord des préfets, bien entendu ! Et c'est pour ça que je ramène…_ Ramenais_ de la nourriture.

La bonne blague. Etant donné que la préfète est ma très chère Lily Evans, ça ne m'étonne guère qu'elle ait accepté l'organisation de cette fête. Bon, quelques semaines en arrière, ok, ça m'aurait étonné. Mais le fait qu'elle sorte avec James Potter l'a sérieusement dévergondée, la petite…

Moi : Hin hin, je vois. Enfin bon, maintenant tu n'as plus grand-chose à ramnener… Et si tu retournais en chercher, en m'emmenant avec toi pour que je puisse voir d'où viennent ces merveilles ? Sinon, je vais être dans l'obligation de dénoncer la présence d'alcool dans votre petite fête…

J'ai dit cela en fixant d'un air suspicieux les trois bouteilles de firewhisky que trimballait Black avec lui. A ces mots, il a affiché un air passablement dégoûté puis s'est résigné en soupirant.

Black : Bon, ok. Suis-moi.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve ici, dans les cuisines de Poudlard, servie à la seconde près par les elfes de maison. Je crois que cet endroit a détrôné la Grande Salle dans mon top 3 des meilleures pièces du château. Je crois que je vais vivre en ermite ici, désormais.

C'est marrant, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir des cuisines à Poudlard. Pour moi, c'était normal que les plats apparaissent tous seuls sur les tables à l'heure du repas. Si je ne finis pas conseillère matrimoniale, je ferais cuisinière. Miam.

Black est reparti tout de suite après avoir récupéré un nouveau chargement culinaire. Bon débarras ! Enfin, n'oublions pas que c'est grâce à lui que je connais cet endroit. Et grâce à moi aussi. Ben oui, si je n'étais pas allée dans les gradins de Gryffondor, Bellatrix n'aurait pas été aussi haineuse envers moi, je n'aurais pas échoué dans les couloirs, me privant de repas, et je n'aurais pas croisé Black.

Mais si on va par là, c'est aussi grâce aux joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui ont gagné le match ! Sinon, il n'y aurait pas eu de fête, et Black ne serait pas allé chercher de la nourriture. CQFD.

J'ai très moyennement envie de retourner dans mon dortoir, cette nuit. Je crois que je vais dormir ici, entourée de fumets plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

De beaux rêves en perspective.

_Dans les cuisines,_

_23h30_

J'avais à peine commencé à fermer l'œil, installée comme j'ai pu sur des tables avec des couvertures gracieusement prêtées par les elfes, que je me suis souvenue d'un détail crucial.

Le bal. C'est le 22 décembre. C'est demain ! Après cette révélation, impossible de fermer l'oeil. J'ai imaginé tous les scénarios catastrophe possibles. Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas brillant. Selon mes statistiques, j'ai deux chances sur trois de partir à Ste-Mangouste, à cause de ma maladresse légendaire ou d'une trop grande consommation d'alcool, deux chances sur dix de me retrouver toute nue au moment où je descendrais les marches, et cinq chances sur cinq de me casser la gueule au moins une fois dans la soirée.

Ca fait envie.

_Samedi 22 décembre, date fatidique,_

_Dans la grande salle_

Le sommeil l'a finalement emporté sur l'anxiété hier soir, et j'ai dormi comme un bébé.

Ce matin, l'excitation est presque palpable parmi les étudiants de Poudlard. Enfin, pour les filles. Les garçons sont plutôt nerveux. Personnellement, je suis très nerveuse. Je dois être un garçon caché.

Après moults hésitations, je me suis risquée à aller prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Sauf que j'avais oublié un petit détail… La jolie couleur bleue qu'avait pris mon œil droit. Quand je suis entrée, plusieurs visages interrogateurs se sont tournés vers moi. J'ai mis quelques secondes à réagir, puis j'ai caché mon œil en piteux état avec une mèche de cheveux. Vive le système D !

Je m'attendais à des représailles de la part de mes camarades Serpentards, mais bizarrement, je n'ai eu droit qu'à quelques regards peu sympathiques et deux ou trois insultes. Mais c'est tout. En fait, tout le monde ne pense qu'au bal, aujourd'hui. C'est marrant comme un évènement un peu festif fait l'effet d'un lavage de cerveau sur les adolescents. Influence, influence.

Je suis plutôt... très stressée. Et ce n'est rien de le dire ! Nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui, j'espère que la bande de mon dortoir va avoir la bonne idée de foutre le camp.

Ah, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Elles vont plutôt commencer à se préparer dès le matin, d'après ce que j'entends de leur conversation. Merlin.

Hier, Lily m'a proposé de venir dans son dortoir pour me faire belle avant le bal. Je pense que je vais aller chercher ma robe et mes accessoires dans le dortoir, tant que j'y ai encore accès…

* * *

**Voila les amis, c'est (déjà) fini :) J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos commentaires! Même si je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre...**

**Mais bon, tant pis :) Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on en est à 100 reviews qu'il faut s'abstenir! Non mais! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**H**_**ello people ! Comment qu'ça va chez vous ? 8D Moi ça va au poil tel le ratapoil en villégiature à poil city, comme dirait Léana. Vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour ce chapitre. Je mérite le fouet. J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir et continuer à m'écrire de gentilles reviews qui me font trèès plaisir ! Un grand merci à : Chance-a-4-feuille, Ery d'amuur, Pixie-la-folle, Malicia, Mary Malfoy Black, Taki, N'étouale, Sirius love you (moi aussi je t'aime Sirius *-*), Lucile, Cromantique, CFLM angel et Pomeline (j'aime ton pseudo *-*) ! J'en connais une qui va particulièrement me détester pour la fin de ce chapitre. Enfin, je crois que beaucoup de gens vont me détester. Mais Loriane ce sera pire U_u. Bon, j'suis pas là pour raconter ma vie hein (même si j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à l'oublier ) et je vous laisse lire (et bien sûr reviewer :3) en paix !**

**Ah nan en fait ^^ Pitite précision pour les lecteurs de « Histoire d'une forte tête nonobstant attachante » (je me maudis d'avoir choisi un nom aussi long T_T), je n'ai pas abandonné, j'attend juste que Ery revienne d'Allemagne et écrive la suite de sa partie !**

**V'la, cette fois vous êtes tranquilles :)**

* * *

_Samedi,_

_Devant le repaire des Gryffondors_

Comme prévu, je suis allée chercher ma robe et tout le tralala dans mon dortoir. Après une bonne demi-heure de recherches infructueuses, j'ai fini par dénicher le portrait du boudin rose qui cache l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ce que j'avais moins prévu, en revanche, c'est que le mot de passe change toutes les semaines. La semaine dernière, c'était d'après Lily _« Amortentia ». Sans commentaire. _En bonne imbécile que je suis, je n'ai pas pensé à demander quel était le nouveau mot de passe, et je me suis retrouvée à répéter_ Amortentia _une bonne douzaine de fois avant que la Grosse ne daigne m'informer du changement. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne m'a pas informée quant au nouveau mot.

Saloperie.

_Un peu plus tard_

Mon projet de sitting devant le portrait s'étant avéré vain, j'ai dû attendre patiemment que quelqu'un veuille bien sortir ou entrer dans la salle commune, pour profiter de l'ouverture du tableau incognito. Mais voilà. Je n'avais pas prévu que ce seraient Remus, James, Peter et bien sûr Black qui allaient débarquer les premiers. Black a eu un air blasé du genre « mais-elle-me-colle-ou-quoi ? », mais James m'a fait un grand sourire et m'a donné une bonne claque dans le dos. J'ai cru que j'allais cracher mes dents.

Bref, passons les détails plus ou moins ragoûtants. Ils avaient tout de même l'air un peu fatigués, suite à leur « petite fête » d'hier, j'imagine.

James : Hey Brunette ! Comment tu vas ?

Moi : Ben moi ça va. Mais mon œil va moins bien.

James : Ah ouais, j'vois ça. Tu t'es réellement fait frapper par des Serpentards ? Tu sais, tu peux le dire à tonton James, n'aie pas honte…

Il faut décidément que j'arrange cette histoire d'œil au plus vite.

Moi : Désolée, _tonton James_, mais je crains que la réponse à cette question ne soit superflue. Et toi, pas trop défoncé ?

Il a plissé les yeux.

James : Hmm… Moi, ça va. Mais t'aurais vu Sirius bourré hier soir, c'était tordant !

Remus et Peter se sont mis à rire.

Remus : Ouais, c'était quelque chose ! Vous vous souvenez quand il a chanté _Dancing Queen _à poil sur une table, avec une plume dans le…

Black : OUI BON, ça va hein ! Tu vas nous passer les détails !

Quoi ? Je ne savais pas que Black défoncé était aussi marrant ! Faut que je prévoie un stock de bouteilles pour ce soir alors… J'sens qu'on va bien se marrer. Avec un peu de bol, il s'affichera devant l'école entière…

James : Oh allez Patmol, fais pas ton timide…

Black : Toi, tais-toi, sinon je raconte à tout le monde que ta Lily chérie n'était pas en reste rayon strip tease…

Plait-il? Lily se dévergonde à ce point là ? Merlin, mais la compagnie de Black et Potter ne lui réussit pas ! Enfin, tout dépend du point de vue. Je suis sûre que James ne dit pas non à une Lily dévêtue…

James : Oh, ne déforme pas tout ! Elle avait chaud donc elle a enlevé sa chemise, mais… mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle était juste en soutien-gorge en dessous, voilà tout !

Black a ricané. N'empêche, Black qui chante à poil, Lily qui finit en soutif, une vraie bande de dépravés ces petits Gryffondors !

Black : Ouais, on se demande bien à cause de qui elle avait chaud hein…

Moi : Oh-oh-oh ! C'est bon, on s'en fiche ! Je suis pas là pour avoir un compte rendu de votre débauche. Vous me filez le mot de passe ?

Inter-regardage de toutes les personnes présentes.

Black : J'peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Moi :… Ben, j'attendais que quelqu'un arrive pour que je puisse rentrer.

Black : Ouais merci, mais pourquoi tu voulais rentrer _chez nous_?

Moi : Black, ta perspicacité me laisse perplexe. Tu ne vois pas tout le bazar que je me trimballe ? Je viens poser tout ça dans le dortoir de Lily.

James : Naaan ! Tu t'es fait virer de ton dortoir ? Viens faire un câlin à tonton James !

L'effet de l'alcool ne se déclare-t-il qu'au matin chez cet individu, ou bien est-il réellement stupide ?

J'ai l'impression que Remus et Black sont du deuxième avis, si j'en juge par leur regard consterné.

Moi : Hum… Désolée _tonton James_, mais tu as déjà Lily pour les câlins. Et non, je ne me suis pas fait virer, j'ai préféré m'enfuir avant l'invasion de la tribu des Hyènes Mutantes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Remus : Bon, on va pas rester quarante ans ici. _Flocon d'argent !_

OK, j'avoue. J'ai eu une grande minutes de flottement où je me suis demandée qui Remus appelait par « Flocon d'argent ». Et je me suis marrée toute seule à cause du ridicule du nom. Avant de m'apercevoir que c'était le mot de passe.

_Dans le dortoir de Lily_

Heureusement que j'ai réagit quand même avant que le portrait ne se referme. C'était la première fois que je rentrais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et je dois dire qu'elle est bien différente de celle de Serpentard ! Malgré les protestations de Black (« Mais c'est une Serpentard ! Une traîtresse ! Elle ne doit pas rentrer chez nous ! ») j'ai pu rentrer et j'ai constaté que la salle commune était très chaleureuse et accueillante. Pas comme celle de ma maison, où tout est de pierres froides et de tentures vertes.

Mais j'ai eu le bon goût de ne pas trop m'attarder, appréciant peu les regards pas très accueillants se posant sur moi. Après avoir remercié James et Remus en vitesse (enfin, surtout Remus, c'est lui qui a dit le mot de passe pour que je puisse rentrer. Et puis il m'a révélé des trucs vachement intéressants sur Black. Dès que je vais le croiser maintenant, je vais lui fredonner _Dancing Queen_, ça lui rappellera des souvenirs…) après avoir remercié les garçons en vitesse, disais-je, j'ai monté quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir des filles et je me suis jetée à l'intérieur.

Je ne vous retranscrit pas le hurlement qu'on poussé les camarades de chambre de Lily.

Lily était toute contente de me voir, elle s'est fait une joie de me présenter à ses copines. Au départ, elles étaient contre le fait que je me prépare dans leur dortoir. Mais la description de ma situation avec les Serpentards par Lily les a sûrement amadouées. Enfin, presque. Mary et Alice m'ont acceptée sans trop de difficultés. Mais Jessica n'a rien voulu savoir et me lance des regards tout sauf amicaux depuis tout à l'heure. M'en fout. Il paraît que c'est une garce.

Mary et Alice sont plutôt sympas. L'ambiance n'a rien à voir avec celle qui règne dans mon dortoir habituel ! Bon, c'est un peu moins animé. Mais c'est vachement reposant.

Les filles ont trouvé ma robe de bal très jolie. Jessica s'est contentée d'un coup d'œil et d'un « Au moins, elle sera assortie à ton œil… » sarcastique. Merci Jessica. Lily m'a bien proposé d'aller voir Pomfresh pour me soigner, mais d'une, j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle se foute de ma gueule une nouvelle fois (rappelez-vous l'épisode peu glorieux de mon entorse !), et de deux, pour cela il faudrait que je sorte du dortoir. Vraiment pas envie de me risquer à l'extérieur.

Quoique, il faudra bien que j'aille manger… Affaire à suivre.

Ah, les filles parlent du bal. Elles sont toutes excitées. Apparemment, Mary va au bal avec un certain Matt Starren, un Poufsouffle. Alice, elle, y va avec un certain Franck Londubat, un Gryffondor. Et Lily, inutile de vous en parler, James Potter est désormais le propriétaire de son cœur !

…Oui enfin, prenez cette phrase au sens figuré, hein. Quoique, j'imagine bien James garder jalousement une boîte dans laquelle serait enfermé à tout jamais le cœur de sa Lily adorée… C'est un poil glauque quand même.

_Midi,_

_Dans la GS (Grande Salle, bande d'incultes)_

Pfiou, enfin l'heure du repas ! J'ai cru qu'elle n'arriverait jamais ! Après maintes et maintes hésitations, je me suis risquée dans la Grande Salle. Je me suis sagement assise à la table des Serpentards, je ne tiens pas à terminer l'année en charpie. Massacrée par des Harpies. Haha. Faites semblant de rire, s'il vous plaît.

M'enfin. Blague moisie à part, je m'impressionne moi-même. Je n'ai pas fini mon assiette. Oui vous avez bien lu, Léana Swann, la pire goinfre de tous les temps _n'a pas fini son assiette._ On frôle la catastrophe de degré 6.

Mais quand même, comprenez moi ! Ce soir va se dérouler l'évènement qui m'angoisse le plus depuis le début de l'année. Le bal. _Avec Sirius Black_. Avouez que ça a de quoi me couper l'appétit. Non ?

Je sens que je vais passer la pire soirée de ma vie. Et en plus, j'ai toujours ce maudit œil au beurre noir qui me défigure encore plus qu'avant. Pauvre de moi. Mais bon, je me dis que si je me fous la honte comme je sais si bien le faire, la réputation de Black aussi en pâtira…

_Début d'après-midi_

_De retour dans le dortoir de Lily_

Je suis revenue un peu plus tard que Lily et ses amies dans leur dortoir, discrétion vis-à-vis de mes camarades oblige. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je suis entrée ! C'est bien simple, le dortoir n'était plus un dortoir. C'était, euh… Une sorte de dressing combiné à un cabinet de maquillage, de salon de coiffure et d'esthéticienne. J'ai ouvert des yeux de poisson rouge constipé en apercevant la métamorphose du lieu.

Moi : …Mais c'est quoi ce _bazar _?

Remarquez que je suis restée étonnamment polie. Pas dans mes habitudes.

Les quatres filles se sont retournées vers moi, dans l'ordre : Alice assise sur un tabouret, Lily en train de lui tresser les cheveux, Mary assise sur le lit en train de – visiblement – inspecter ses mollets à la recherche de poils rebelles, et Jessica debout devant sa penderie, un air des plus inspirés dans le regard.

Lily : Ben. On commence à se préparer pour ce soir !

Ces filles sont folles. Commencer à se préparer dès le début de l'après-midi ? J'ai dû afficher un air très dubitatif, parce que Lily s'est sentie obligée d'éclairer ma lanterne.

Lily : Enfin Léana, on voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude de te faire belle…

Moi : Bah merci !

Lily : Euh… Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point c'est long de se préparer !

Sur ces paroles, elle m'a sorti un grand parchemin.

Lily : Tiens, voilà ta liste ! Dès que tu as fait quelque chose, il faut le cocher !

Voici le contenu de ladite liste :

_Léana_

_Epilation : jambes, sourcils, aisselles, doigts de pieds _(au secouuurs !)

_Maquillage_

_Coiffure_

_Manucure_

_Pédicure _(?)

_Choix des accessoires_

_Essayage de la robe_

_Gommage de la peau_ ( ? bis)

_Ect_

Et voilà la liste des tortures que j'ai à endurer durant les prochaines heures. En ce moment, Lily s'occupe d'expatrier chaque poil de mes gambettes. Elle a commencé à vouloir m'y faire à la moldue, mais au vu des hurlements de goret égorgé que j'ai poussés, elle s'est rabattue à la façon sorcière. Ca fait un peu mal, mais ça va. J'écris pour oublier la douleur.

_Une demi-heure plus tard_

Ca y est, j'ai la peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé phoque.

Maintenant, Mary s'occupe de mes ongles, pendant que je conseille Lily sur ses accessoires. Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre ça un jour. Et pourtant. J'agis comme une vraie fille.

Mary est très douée pour embellir les ongles des gens. Je me demande si elle pourrait en faire son métier. Ongliste. Ca sonne bien.

Malgré l'état pitoyable des miens (très courts, car rongés dans les moments de stress que j'ai dû endurer ces derniers jours), elle a réussi à les faire ressembler à de vrais ongles. Ils sont un peu plus longs qu'avant, et bleus comme ma robe. Sur chaque annulaire, il y a des petits strass en forme de fleurs.

Je vais devoir renoncer à manger avec les doigts.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

_Epilation _: Faite !

_Manucure _: Faite !

_Pédicure_ : Faite !

_Gommage _: Fait !

_Coiffure _: En cours !

C'est Lily qui s'en charge. Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Ca doit bien faire une demi-heure qu'elle hésite sur la façon d'agencer mes cheveux. Chignon désordonné ? Lâchés, au naturel ? (entre nous, cette possibilité est à exclure au plus vite) Tressés ?

Je crois que je vais finir par perdre patience.

Moi : Bon, Lily, grouille-toi un peu. Et fais disparaitre ces affreuses boucles, au passage…

Lily : Quoi ? Jamais ! Tes boucles sont magnifiques ! Il faut absolument les mettre en valeur !

J'abandonne. Qu'on me rase la tête !

Ah, Lily passe le flambeau à Alice. Espérons qu'elle parvienne à faire quelque chose d'acceptable de mes cheveux…

_Quelques instants après_

Wouhou ! _She did it ! _Alice a réussi l'inréussissable ! Elle a réussi à me faire une coiffure digne de ce nom ! Que je vous la décrive : elle a tressé mes mèches de cheveux des côtés puis les a attachées à l'arrière de ma tâte. Devant, il reste quand même quelques boucles qui encadrent mon visage. Le reste de mes cheveux forme une sorte de chignon désordonné d'où s'échappent quelques mèches rebelles, avec la fleur bleue que j'ai achetée à pré-au-lard piquée dedans.

Du travail d'artiste. J'espère que ça durera jusqu'à ce soir.

Attendez une seconde… Le temps s'est drôlement obscurci par rapport à ce matin, où il faisait un soleil radieux ! Mais… Ce ne sont pas les nuages qui ont assombris le ciel, c'est tout simplement que la fin de l'après-midi approche. C'est fou comme ça passe vite, quand on est occupés ! Lily n'a plus qu'à se décider pour ses accessoires et se maquiller. Idem pour moi. Mary est déjà maquillée, et propose de se charger de moi, pendant que Jessica (qui elle aussi est presque prête) s'occupe de Lily. Alice, elle, est prise d'une crise d'hésitations aiguë en ce qui concerne sa robe. Ou plutôt ses robes. Elle en avait déjà acheté une, mais sa mère lui en a envoyé une autre par hibou ce matin. Vous voyez le dilemme…

Mary : Bon… Je vais essayer de faire disparaitre comme je peux ton œil au beurre noir, mais je ne te promets rien !

Ah, Mary prend l'affaire en main. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant. Laissons-la faire.

Moi (grommèlement) : T'façon, même si je suis moche, ça ne fera que de la mauvaise pub à Black…

Mary : Oh ! C'est vrai que tu vas au bal avec Sirius ! Lily nous avait demandé de ne pas trop t'en parler parce que…Ben, apparemment fallait mieux pas te le rappeler si on voulait que tu restes de bonne humeur…

Ah bah d'accord. Je vois que Miss Evans contribue à ma réputation. Je lui ai jeté un regard dont moi seule ai le secret, et elle a baissé les yeux.

Lily : Euh… Oui enfin, ne le prend pas mal Léana, mais je voulais éviter que tu t'énerves, quoi…

Ouais ouais, je vois.

Moi : Oui, je vais au bal avec lui. Et pas par gaieté de cœur !

Jessica, en train de coiffer Lily, m'a jeté un regard noir.

Jessica : Oui, eh bien estime-toi heureuse tout de même, sale petite Serpentarde. Il y en a d'autres qui aimeraient de tout cœur être à ta place figure-toi !

Oh. Je vois. L'antipathie de Jessica à mon égard n'est pas seulement due à mon appartenance à Serpentard, mais aussi au fait que j'aille au bal avec Sirius Black. Trois mornilles que c'est une groupie acharnée du gus.

Moi : Oh, Jessy, fais pas la tête. Je le garde les cinq premières minutes, histoire de… Voilà. Puis tu pourras te pavaner avec lui tant que tu voudras ! Promis !

Elle n'a pas l'air totalement convaincue. Tant pis pour elle.

Mary : Et voilààà ! Terminé !

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Hm. Pas mal. Si on est un peu loin de moi, on distingue à peine la couleur bleue de mon œil droit. Bon, si on est plutôt proche, ça se voit quand même, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien.

_19h15_

_Toujours dans le dortoir_

Mamaaan j'ai peur. Dans à peine trois quart d'heures, il va falloir descendre du dortoir et aller rejoindre les garçons. Et aller au _bal_. Non, je veux pas y aller !

Ca doit faire la quinzième fois que je répète ça à Lily. Je crois qu'elle commence à en avoir un peu marre.

Lily : Oh ! Mais tu n'avais qu'à aller dans la forêt interdite, si ça t'enchantais plus !

Gloups. Quoique, avec du recul, je pense qu'aller au bal avec Black et aller me balader dans la forêt interdite, ben, ça se vaut. Pas envie, pas envie, pas envie ! Arg…

Lily : Bon, Léana, je veux bien que tu désespère dans ton coin, mais faudrait peut-être mettre ta robe, non ?

Ah oui, bonne idée. Ca m'occupera l'esprit jusqu'à 20 heures. Et puis, tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas aller au bal toute nue…

_20h00, l'heure de la mort_

Petit gribouillage rapide avant de partir vers le gibet. Je suis prête. Plus féminine que jamais, mais les mains moites. On pourrait faire du jus de transpiration avec, si on les pressait.

… Attendez, je deviens vraiment immonde là. Faut que j'arrête tout de suite. Chut Léana. Ca va aller. C'est pas comme si tu bloquais tout le monde dans l'escalier du dortoir tellement tu es morte de peur. Avance. _Avance_, bordel de Goule !

* * *

**Et… COUPEZ ! Mouahaha, quelle cruauté mes amis. Vous y avez cru, hein ? Vous avez cru que vous auriez droit à un petit bout du bal ? Eh bien non ! La suite au prochain épisode !**

**(Non, pas taper, pas taper… Pas pendre non plus, oh ! Ce chapitre était le plus long de tout ceux que j'ai fait, alors soyez déjà contentes :p) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bijour les amis ! Je sens d'ici votre joie, votre enthousiasme, votre exhaltation à l'idée de lire enfin le chapitre du bal ! **_**Le**_** chapitre ? Presque ! Oui, comme je suis une sadique née, ce chapitre 14 ne contiendra qu'une partie du bal… (a) Héhé, c'est déjà ça, depuis le temps que vous l'attendez :) Bref, j'ai beaucoup de pression sur mes frêles épaules pour ce fameux bal, j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas. Surtout vous : CFLM angel, Pixie-la-folle, Pomeline, Takinza, Mary Malfoy Black, Umbris, Sirius love you, Malicia, Drottingulove, Tsukimishu et bien sûr Ery ! Chance-a-4-feuille à apparemment oublié le chapitre 14, elle peu donc dire adieu à ses gâteaux :p Ah et merci aussi à Hum D'Ombrage et Jade qui commencent la fic mais qui n'ont pas de compte :)**

**Wouala, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre que vous attendez depuis longtemps :) Mais n'oubliez pas : le meilleur est à venir…**

* * *

_Dans la salle commune,_

_En train d'attendre la cavalière de Peter_

Bon. Pour ceux qui douteraient de ma survie, je vais bien. _Pour l'instant_. Je ne me suis même pas viandée dans l'escalier du dortoir, c'est dire ! J'ai pris une grande inspiration et je suis descendue, en espérant ne pas me prendre les pieds dans ma robe. J'ai essayé de cacher ma frousse derrière un masque de froideur. Je dis bien_ essayé_. Les garçons étaient déjà en bas. Et Lily aussi. C'est elle qui est descendue la première, et je peux vous dire que James a bien profité du spectacle ! Quand il l'a vue avec sa robe (qui je vous le rappelle est vert émeraude, avec un dos nu et un décolleté-de-la-mort-qui-tue) il a ouvert de grand yeux émerveillés. Genre il voyait le Père Noël sortir de la cheminée. Manquait plus que le filet de bave pour parfaire le tableau.

Quand _moi _je suis descendue, par contre, Black ne m'a pas regardée. Enfin, en un sens il avait plutôt raison. Par contre, Remus et Peter ont ouvert des yeux un peu étonnés. Peter a donné un coup de coude qui se voulait discret à Black, puis m'a désigné d'un mouvement de tête. A ce moment là, j'avais presque fini de descendre l'escalier. Quand Black m'a regardée, j'ai cru voir un éclair de surprise dans ses yeux. Les images subliminales prennent le pouvoir, au secours ! Mais il a haussé les épaules et s'est approché de moi avec un air très ennuyé, du genre « Arf-et-dire-que-je-vais-passer-la-soirée-avec-elle… » Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Arrivée en bas, il m'a pris par le bras, toujours avec son air ennuyé.

Moi : Eh ben, cache ta joie !

Black : …

Waouh. Je crois que le niveau de répartie de Blacky est plus haut que jamais. Ca va être l'éclate totale ce soir. Heureusement que James a amené de quoi boire, qu'on s'amuse un peu.

James, en riant: Laisse tomber Léana, il est tellement impressionné par ton allure de déesse qu'il ne peut plus rien dire…

Black lui a jeté un regard plus que noir, et James lui a fait un grand sourire innocent.

Black : James Potter, encore un commentaire de ce genre et tu peux dire adieu à ton nouveau balai…

James a eu un air horrifié. Tout ça pour un bout de bois.

James : Oh ! Méchant Sirius ! J'te parle plus !

…

Moi : Quelqu'un sait où sont passés les dix ans d'âge mental manquant à James Potter ici présent ?

Black : Dans ton…

Moi : BLACK !

Lily : On est en présence d'enfants encore innocents là, fais gaffe à ton langage !

Black (coup d'œil vers James) : Ah ouais, mince, j'avais pas fait gaffe.

Hahaha, James est vexé comme un pou. En plus, sa Lily adorée n'a pas daigné le défendre. J'ai fait un sourire amusé à Sirius et…

Kouaaaaaa? Que viens-je de déblatérer par inadvertance ?

J'ai fait un sourire à Black ? Et en plus je l'ai appelé Sirius ?

Merlin. Reprenons-nous. (Oui ma schizophrénie ne m'a pas abandonnée). Respire Léana.

Black a eu un air singulièrement étonné, voire même choqué, sur le visage.

Moi (chuchotement): Euh. Il s'est rien passé. OK ?

Il a levé les yeux au ciel mais a acquiescé tout de même. Gentil Blacky.

Pendant ce temps, James était en train de geindre à qui voulait l'entendre que personne ne l'aimait, qu'il était si seul dans un monde trop cruel pour lui, ect. Pauvre petiot.

Ah, voilà enfin la partenaire de Peter. Lizzie Stimpson. Elle a un an de moins que nous, elle est plutôt petite, un peu ronde, blonde aux cheveux bouclés, les yeux noisettes et quelques tâches de rousseur sur le visage. Elle me fait penser à une profiterole. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Bref, maintenant que tout le monde a son ou sa partenaire (Enfin, à part Remus qui va au bal avec une Serdaigle du nom de…Euh, Mila Landers, si mes souvenirs sont bons.) on va pouvoir aller dans la Grande Salle. Lily m'a dégotté un petit sac argenté, je vais pouvoir caser mon journal dedans. J'ai très peur, mais j'ai aussi un peu hâte de voir la tête de mes camarades de dortoir, quand elles verront que j'ai réussi mon pari… En tout les cas, cette soirée promet de ne pas être banale !

_21h00,_

_Dans la Grande Salle_

Voilà. C'est parti. La soirée a commencé.

Que je vous raconte tout depuis que nous somme partis de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Nous sommes donc allés dans le Grand Escalier, pour rejoindre Mila Landers (fait étonnant, je me suis souvenue de son prénom) la cavalière de Remus. Brune, mince, jolie. Ce que Black s'est empressé de commenter.

Black : Mais dis-moi, t'es une future mannequin toi! Un peu petite, mais le reste, ça suit !

Remus a levé les yeux au ciel et Mila est devenue écarlate.

Black : Ah bah non, t'es une future tomate en fait.

Moi : Et toi t'es en avance, t'es _déjà_ un crétin.

Bref, nous sommes donc allés la récupérer au passage, Black et moi échangeant des vacheries, Lily et James plus surexcités que jamais, et Peter et Lizzie en pleine discussion culinaire. Je crois qu'ils projettent d'ouvrir un restaurant, plus tard. Je me demande si je pourrais être la testeuse de plats. Mais je m'égare encore ! Quand on s'est approchés des portes de la GS, j'ai commencé à avoir les chocottes. Je tremblais comme une feuille pour tout vous dire. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde en bas, dans la salle, dont bon nombre de mes camarades de dortoir et de maison. Lily et James sont descendus les premiers, sous les acclamations de la plupart des personnes présentes, un grand sourire niais scotché sur la face.

Ensuite, c'était mon tour et celui de Black. J'ai pu voir plusieurs têtes se tourner dans notre direction, et quelques moues étonnées.

Black (murmurant) : Swann je ne te demande qu'une chose, ne te casse pas la gueule.

Moi (sur le même ton) : Va mourir, Black.

On en était presque à la treizième marche quand j'ai croisé le regard de Bellatrix, Dahra and co. Elles avaient l'air mi-étonnées mi-pas contentes. Je leur ai fait un petit sourire supérieur et triomphant quand… Eh oui, ce qui devait arriver arriva, j'ai glissé sur la treizième marche, la marche-porte-malheur. Je me serais probablement étalée devant toute la communauté présente, s'il n'y avait pas eu Black, qui voulait avant tout protéger sa réputation, à côté de moi. Il m'a retenue par le bras avec tant de force que j'ai été obligée de ne pas me viander devant tout Poudlard réuni. Brave petit Blacky. Mais en un sens, je lui aurais bien foutu la honte si je m'étais réellement ramassée dans l'escalier devant tout le monde. Dommage.

Black (entre ses dents) : De rien, Swann.

Moi : Tais-toi.

Black : Je t'ai quand même évité de t'afficher devant tout le monde, j'ai droit à un merci non ?

Moi : Non. Tais-toi.

Et voilà, nous avons descendu les dernières marches sans trop d'encombres, et nous sommes arrivés dans la Grande Salle. J'avais oublié que Black était si populaire dans le château. Plusieurs couples sont venus nous voir pour nous féliciter, pour faire les lèches bottes ou simplement pour dire bonsoir. Je devais arborer un sourire très crispé car j'ai commencé à avoir une crampe dans la joue droite. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais les regards mauvais de la gent féminine ainsi que de mes _copine_s.

Cependant, nous avons vite retrouvé la bande de Black, c'est-à-dire James, Lily, Remus, Peter et leur cavalières. Lily et James nous ont gardé une table de huit, proche de la piste de danse. Bon. Au moins je pourrais discuter tranquillement avec Lily pendant le repas.

La Grande Salle est méconnaissable. Les grandes tables rectangulaires ont été remplacées par des tables rondes ou carrées, allant de quatre à huit places. On dirait que les tables sont faites de glace, et que les murs sont recouverts de draperies neigeuses. Le plus impressionnant dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne fait même pas froid.

En ce moment, Dumby fait un discours sur le fait que les bals sont un bon moyen de se rapprocher des élèves d'autres maisons, que nous allons follement nous amuser, ect. Pendant qu'il bavassait, j'en ai profité pour écrire dans mon journal, mais malheureusement son discours touche à sa fin et… On va pouvoir manger !

_Après l'entrée_

Bon. Rapide compte rendu du début de soirée en compagnie des Gryffondors. Pour l'instant, tout va bien. L'entrée était délicieuse, j'ai dû me retenir d'en reprendre plus de trois fois et de lécher le plat comme une morfale, histoire de remercier implicitement Black de m'avoir rattrapée tout à l'heure dans l'escalier. Je suis trop gentille. Je dois avoir de la fièvre.

La compagnie de Mila et Lizzie n'est pas désagréable, et les garçons sont de bonne humeur, ce qui facilite la conversation. Bellatrix, Dahra et les autres sont attablés un peu plus loin, et je surprends de temps en temps leur regard dubitatif se poser sur moi. Je sens que je vais me faire apostropher dès que je vais quitter la table. Or il se trouve que. Le moment où on va quitter la table, hormis pour aller dire bonjour à une connaissance, ce sera pour aller danser. _Danser_.

Moi : Black, dis-moi que tu ne sais pas danser.

Les autres me regardent, surpris. Ben oui quoi, si on est deux à avoir deux pieds gauches, on ne va pas s'humilier devant Poudlard entier en allant danser, si ?

Black : Ben, désolé mais si, je sais danser. Ca a fait partie de mon éducation.

_Ca a fait partie de mon éducation._ Non mais écoutez-moi ce petit sang-pur ! Pff. Tant pis pour lui, il va plus sentir ses pieds après quelques minutes à danser en ma compagnie. Oui enfin, plus sentir ses pieds. Non pas qu'il ait les pieds qui pue, vous m'avez comprise.

Moi : Tu vas morfler, prépare-toi !

Black : Swann, va te faire voir chez les…

Lily : Bon, vous avez pas bientôt fini vous deux ? Ca devient pénible à la longue, quoi ! Vous allez au bal ensemble, assumez !

Black et moi : Mais c'est Swann/Black qui…

Lily : Je ne veux pas le savoir ! J'ai l'intention de passer une bonne soirée, alors vous allez faire une trêve, juste pour ce soir.

On la regarde avec un air mi-perdu mi-suppliant. Pendant ce temps, James, Remus et Peter se marrent.

Lily : Ne faites pas cette tête là ! J'exige de vous deux que vous soyez polis l'un envers l'autre pendant toute la soirée, et que vous vous appeliez par vos prénoms, pour commencer !

J'ai échangé un regard un peu dégoûté avec Black…Pardon, Sirius, puis on a poussé un soupir.

Moi (grognement) : Je sens que la soirée va être très longue…

Sirius : Ca tu l'as dit…

Nouveau soupir.

* * *

**Y voilà, c'est déjà finiii ! :) Oh, faites pas cette tête là, je vous écris le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible ! (Déjà que j'ai fait un effort surhumain pour finir celui là assez vite :p)**

**And don't forget the review botton 8)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bon, ça fait cinq minutes que je me creuse la tête pour trouver une façon originale de vous dire bonjour sans sombrer dans le ridicule, mais j'ai pas réussi. Alors bonjour, tout court. Vous allez bien ? Moi ouaip, si on exclut le mauvais temps ! Mais laissons nos plaintes de côté, voici la suite du bal, qui n'est toujours pas fini ! Eh non, il va s'en passer des choses croustillantes :D Je sens que plusieurs personnes vont passagèrement me détester pour ce qui se passe vers la fin, mais bon :p Désolée de poster si tard, j'ai uniquement l'excuse des vacances très chargées pour ma défense n_n Big merci aux revieweuses, qui ont été moins nombreuses que d'habitude, c'est intolérable les amis ! Bref, vous êtes géniales : Pixie-la-folle, Malicia, Mary Malfoy Black, Takinza, Umbris, Chance-a-4-feuilles, CFLM angel, et une nouvelle, Louptimement ! J'espère vous retrouver pour ce chapitre, sauf si vous êtes toutes parties en vacances T_T Dans ce cas je me sentirais vraiment délaissée, quel monde cruel. Bon, j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire, et je vous laisse lire (et accessoirement me maudire) ._.**

* * *

_Un peu plus tard,_

_En attendant le dessert_

Maintenant, nous avons fini le plat principal. J'ai eu le malheur de ne pas dire merci à Bla… à Sirius lorsqu'il m'a passé le plat, ce qui m'a valu un regard noir de Lily.

Lily : Léana ! Et la trêve ?

Moi : Euh… Désolée, Sirius…

C'est qu'elle fait peur, quand elle est en colère, la petite Lily. Elle m'a regardé avec un air menaçant.

Lily : C'est la dernière fois, Léana ! La prochaine fois que je vous surprends à vous appeler par votre nom de famille ou à vous insulter, vous aurez… Un gage !

Un gage. On s'est regardés, avec Sirius, avec un air un peu désabusé. J'ai haussé les épaules et on a continué de manger.

C'est là que James et Lily on lancé un débat tout à fait intéressant : leur vie future. Ils ont pour projet de se marier le plus vite possible. Sur ce point, j'ai un peu du mal à les comprendre. Mais il y a un autre point, qui est encore plus trouble et douteux: ils veulent avoir des enfants.

Moi, les yeux ronds : Des enfants ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

James : Bah, pour perpétuer la classe internationale du nom Potter, bien sûr !

Je lève les yeux au ciel en même temps que Lily, et Sirius s'esclaffe.

Moi : Mais bien sûr ! Suis-je bête.

Lily : J'aimerais tellement avoir une fille…

James : Ah, non ! Un garçon !

Pas mariés et déjà pleins de rêves pour l'avenir. C'est beau. Mais s'ils commencent déjà à s'engueuler, on est bons pour le divorce.

Lily : Bon, peu importe. Si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Rose.

Mouais. Pourquoi pas Orange ou Marron Foncé aussi. Remarquez, ça marche aussi avec Coquelicot ou Bégonia.

James : Et si c'est un garçon, ce sera James Junior !

Ce mec est vraiment _trop _modeste. Grosse marrade, sauf pour Lily, qui a froncé les sourcils.

Lily : Pas question ! Ce ne sera pas bon du tout pour sa quête d'identité, d'avoir le même prénom que son père !

Non mais écoutez-moi-la. _Sa quête d'identité_ ? Ca sent l'argument vaseux tout ça.

James : Bien sûr que si ! Comme ça, il prendra exemple sur moi !

Moi : On sera pas sortis de l'auberge alors…

Regard vexé de Potter, qui boude dans son coin.

Moi : Oh allez Binoclard, boude pas comme ça. C'est une preuve de plus que ton cerveau n'a pas dépassé l'âge de conq ans et demi.

Lily (qui débat encore toute seule) : Non, si c'est un garçon, il s'appellera Harry.

James, Sirius, Remus et moi : Harry ?

Lily : Ben oui, pourquoi ?

Grimace.

Moi : Bah rien. Mais c'est moche quoi. Je préfère encore James Junior.

Sirius acquiesce, et James rayonne.

James : Ouais ! Léana, marie-toi avec moi !

Moi : Sans vouloir te vexer James, c'est une mauvaise idée. J'ai aucune envie d'avoir des enfants avec toi.

Lily lui jette un regard noir, et il se fait tout petit.

Sirius **:** Et puis, ça sonne mal, Harry Potter. _Harry Potter._ Non, je ne m'y fais pas.

Moi : En plus, c'est trop pas original quoi. Tout le monde s'appelle Harry.

Enfin vous me direz, James ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Mais c'est déjà plus joli.

Moi : Je vous proposerais plutôt un truc genre, hum, Angus !

Zieutage collectif de ma personne.

James, pas convaincu :…Angus ?

Moi : Bah ouais ! Ca pète le feu, Angus ! Original et tout ! Et puis avouez que ça sonne bien, Angus Potter.

Sirius : Ca m'étonne, mais je suis d'accord.

Quoi ? Sirius Black est d'accord avec moi ! Nous sommes d'accord ! C'est un jour à marquer d'un crucifix, les amis ! Je l'ai regardé d'un air un peu étonné, puis on s'est souri. Bizarre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir sourire à Sirius Black un jour. Mis à part en mode subliminal.

Pendant ce temps, James et Lily sont toujours en plein débat. Insupportables ces deux là. Incapable de se mettre d'accord, des vrais gosses. Ils n'auront qu'à l'appeler Hargus, leur fils, ça fait un mix. Ouais c'est pas mal, Hargus, je me demande si je ne vais pas proposer l'idée…

Lily : Mais enfin James ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas appeler ton enfant _Angus_ ! Ce serait, euh, une insulte au nom Potter !

James : Excuse-moi Lily, mais Harry, c'est un prénom bien trop commun pour la personne extraordinaire que sera notre fils…

Et voilà qu'il ressort à ma rouquine ses arguments à la con pour la faire craquer. Détendons l'atmosphère, ça devient un chouïa guimauveux ici.

Moi : T'en sais rien, si ça se trouve, il sera moche comme un pou, ton gosse. Et peut-être qu'il sera débile.

Regard outré des deux futurs parents.

James : Impossible ! Il sera aussi intelligent que son père, et aussi beau que sa mère !

Lily esquisse un sourire attendrit, sourire qui se fige quelques secondes plus tard.

Lily : Est-ce que à tout hasard tu sous-entendrais que je ne suis pas intelligente… ?

Haha, piégé, le James. Entre nous, mieux vaudrait qu'il soit aussi beau que son père et aussi intelligent que sa mère. Pas que Lily soit moche, mais un mec roux, ça le fait moyen quoi. Et puis par rapport à l'intelligence de James, si toutes ses blagues débiles sont comprises dans le lot, vaut mieux éviter. Sans oublier que James n'est pas à plaindre niveau physique.

James : Euh, mais pas du tout ma chérie ! Je ne l'ai pas mentionné, car ta beauté est telle qu'elle éclipse tout autre chose…Et, euh, tu es tellement intelligente que c'était sous-entendu, quoi. Enfin, je n'ai pas mentionné le fait que je sois beau, alors que c'est un fait incontestable!

Ouh là. Il s'enfonce, le petit Potter. Malgré tout, ses arguments semblent suffire à Lily pour lui pardonner, car elle lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Et pas qu'un peu.

Moi, chuchotement : Et dire qu'elle vient de manger du feuilleté, je vous parie qu'elle en a coincé entre les dents. James a de quoi manger.

Sirius, Remus et Peter se marrent, tandis que leurs cavalières sourient d'un air un peu gêné.

Sirius: Eh, bon appétit Cornedrue!

Cornedrue? C'est encore quoi ce surnom à la con?

James et Lily se séparent, Lily en soupirant et maugréant un « mais quels abrutis… », James en secouant la tête en signe d'abandon, à l'égard de son meilleur ami.

_Après le dessert_

Ah, béni sois-tu Dumbledore, et vous les elfes de maison ! C'était vraiment excellent. Miam. Tiens d'ailleurs c'est marrant, parce qu'on a mangé des profiteroles en dessert. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me marrer comme une abrutie, en regardant la copine de Peter.

N'empêche que je suis sûre qu'il l'a choisie en raison de sa ressemblance flagrante avec de la nourriture. Que voulez-vous, Peter et moi, c'est comme ça, on se comprend.

Vous voulez savoir un scoop ? Eh ben figurez-vous que ce n'est pas si terrible, de passer une soirée avec des Gryffondors. C'est même plutôt sympa. Bon, je dois faire gaffe de ne pas trop remballer Black, mais il a l'air de bonne humeur, alors ça passe. Ah, Dumbledore va faire une annonce, je vois qu'il se lève. Ecoutons !

_Je ne sais pas quand,_

_Et je m'en fous_

Les amis, il vient de se passer un truc. Mais vraiment un truc… Voilà quoi ! Je n'ai pas trop d'adjectif pour le décrire. Bizarre ? Vivifiant ? Avadakedavrisant ?

Bon, en tout cas, il s'est passé un _truc_, et pas n'importe lequel.

Je vais reprendre les évènements là où je les avais laissés pour que vous captiez bien toute l'affaire.

Un peu plus tôt, donc, Dumbledore s'est levé dans l'optique de faire un discours ou je ne sais quoi. _Non, le « truc », ce n'est pas qu'il s'est cassé la gueule en se levant de sa chaise, rassurez-vous. _Il a fait disparaître nos assiettes (dommage, j'aurais bien raclé ce qui restait de sauce au chocolat dans celles de Mila et Lizzie. Que voulez-vous, certaines personnes ne se rendent pas compte de la valeur des choses.) et nous a fait un grand sourire de fou furieux comme lui seul en a le secret. C'est là que j'ai commencé à avoir un peu peur.

Dumbledore : Mes amis ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés _(parle pour toi papy, moi je pourrais encore avaler quelques dizaines de profiteroles) _je vous propose de nous adonner à l'une des activités principales d'un bal : Danser !

Quand il a prononcé ces mots, j'ai su que tout était fini. Mort.

Dans la salle, on pouvait voir les yeux des filles briller d'impatience, et les pieds des garçons frapper nerveusement le sol. Note que je ne réagis jamais comme les filles, mais toujours comme les garçons. Pourtant je ne pense pas en être un. Affaire à suivre.

Le vieux fou à pris la main de McGonagall (la pauvre, en passant) et l'a entraînée sur la piste pour ouvrir le bal. Tout le monde était concentré sur eux, et j'ai eu à ce moment l'espoir de pouvoir m'enfuir en me faufilant sous la table. Je commençais juste à élaborer un plan en observant ladite table, que Dumby a recommencé à parler.

Dumbledore : J'invite les préfets et préfets-en-chef à se joindre à nous pour ouvrir ce bal de noël 1976 !

Avec un empressement non dissimulé, les préfets et préfets-en-chef ont rejoint MacGo et le directeur au milieu de la piste. James et Lily y sont donc, ainsi que huit autres benêts, en train de danser la valse, tous avec le même grand sourire niais.

Faudra qu'on m'explique un jour comment on peut aimer danser la valse.

Plusieurs couples ont rejoint la petite communauté des danseurs, tous sachant plutôt bien danser. Pour l'instant, Remus et Mila, et Peter et Lizzie restaient à table, et Sirius ne comptait apparemment pas m'inviter tout de suite. J'étais en sursis, en quelque sorte. Tout allait bien donc, mais les choses se sont gâtées quand à la fin de la première danse, le couple Binoclard-Rouquinette est venu nous voir, l'air délirant de bonheur.

James : Allez, bougez-vous ! Venez danser !

On a tous dû faire des moues plus ou moins enthousiastes, de sorte que Lily a ajouté son grain de sel.

Lily : Mais allez, venez quoi ! On est à un bal non ?

J'ai haussé les épaules, mais Remus a regardé Mila avec un sourire engageant auquel elle a répondu, et ils se sont levés pour rejoindre James et Lily, qui ont affichés un sourire satisfait.

James : Bah alors, vous êtes coincés ou quoi ? Allez même la serdaigle est venue, faites un effort !

Sirius : Bon, euh, on y va, Léana ?

Moi : Dans tes rêves, Black.

Je me suis rendue compte après que je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais, dû dire ça.

Lily s'est lentement tournée vers moi, une lueur assez inquiétante dans les yeux.

Moi : Euh…

Lily : Léana Swann !

Moi : Présente ?

Lily : Qu'est-ce-que j'avais dit au sujet des noms de famille ? Et de la politesse ?

Aïe.

Lily : Je t'ai laissé une chance, Léana. Maintenant je vais devoir sévir, et te donner un gage !

Elle a dit ça avec un grand sourire machiavélique, du genre vraiment super effrayant. Même James a fait la grimace.

Je me suis demandée si elle allait me demander de faire un truc bien débile du genre le tour de la salle à cloche-pied (elle en aurait été capable, croyez-moi), ou un truc plus soft comme, euh, eh ben y'a rien qui me vient, là, mais sur le coup j'ai pensé à tout un tas de trucs. Elle aurait eu un tas de possibilité, mais non, elle s'est penchée vers moi, toujours avec son sourire flippant, et elle m'a dit…

Lily : Léana Swann et Sirius Black, embrassez-vous.

Et là, gros blanc. Ses paroles ont mis un moment à remonter à mon cerveau, et ma tête devait être assez marrante puisque James s'est mis à rire comme un baleineau. Par contre, quand l'information est arrivée, j'ai lancé un regard à Lily qui devait être plutôt effrayant.

Sirius : Eh mais c'est pas juste ! J'ai rien fait moi !

Moi : C'est hors de question, Lily Evans.

Lily a levé les yeux au ciel, comme si on était deux enfants en train de se chamailler.

Lily : Oh lala, estime-toi heureuse, Léana ! J'aurais pu te dire de faire un truc bien plus humiliant !

Moi : Parce que ce n'est pas humiliant ça ?

Bon ok, la connaissant, elle et son cerveau tordu, elle aurait pu me sortir un truc autrement plus sadique.

Mais quand même quoi.

J'ai ma fierté.

Lily : Et puis pense à toutes ces filles qui voudraient tant être à ta place ! Tu vas bien les dégouter pendant quelques secondes !

Et moi, je ne vais pas être dégoutée ?

Bon, j'exagère un peu, ça ne doit pas être aussi terrible que ça d'embrasser Sirius Black. Si elle m'avait dit Rogue, là oui, j'aurais eu de bonnes raisons de flipper. Et d'envisager de changer de nom et de pays.

Lily : Léana, si tu n'obéis pas pendant la minute qui vient, tu seras privée de toute forme de sucre que ce soit pendant deux semaines.

_Toute forme de sucre que ce soit_ ? Ca veut dire plus de desserts? Plus de tartines ? Plus de bonbons ? Et plus grave : _Plus de chocolat ?_

Moi : QUOI ! Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ?

Sourire suffisant de la rousse.

Lily : Non, juste que tu fasses ton gage.

J'ai regardé Sirius en poussant un grand soupir. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas l'air si contrarié par le gage que Lily m'avait donné.

Il allait falloir que j'embrasse Sirius Black. Devant quasiment tout Poudlard. Devant mes copines de Serpentard. D'ailleurs je pense qu'elles n'apprécieraient pas beaucoup.

Mais j'ai pensé aussi à toutes les autres filles, toutes ces greluches blondes, le gang de babouines de Zoë Martins. Je vais peut-être leur ôter toute envie de continuer à vivre sur cette terre injuste. Mais elles vont peut-être elles aussi vouloir enlever toute forme de vie de ma personne. Bah, au point où j'en suis, tant pis.

Moi : Ok. James, prépare le Fire Whisky.

Pourquoi ? Simple. Pour me rincer la bouche, et pour tomber en coma éthylique quelques semaines, histoire que tout le monde se remette du choc avant que je me réveille.

Vous vous attendiez sans doute à ce que j'embrasse Sirius Black d'un petit baiser innocent et rapide, mais ce serait mal me connaître. OK, je n'aime pas Black. Mais avouons que ce serait du gâchis de laisser passer cette chance de rouler une pelle à un beau gosse, quand même.

Je me suis donc approchée de Black avec un petit sourire carnassier. Enfin j'imagine, je n'ai pas sorti mon miroir de poche à ce moment là pour déterminer la nature de mon sourire. Remarquez, je n'ai pas de miroir de poche, donc l'affirmation précédente n'a pas lieu d'être et… Ok, revenons à des choses plus croustillantes. J'ai attrapé Black par sa chemise, ouais vous avez vu ça, je me la joue tigresse, et après un dernier regard victorieux à Lily, j'ai embrassé Sirius. Mais pas trois secondes hein, ça tournait plus autour des dix, si j'en crois James qui faisait le chronomètre humain en lançant des encouragements à Sirius. Ce mec est un pur concentré d'abruti. Mais je l'aime bien quand même.

Revenons-en au baiser. Comme je l'avais prédit, ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Black a joué le jeu et on est resté là, onze secondes pour être précise. Ca ne paraît pas beaucoup comme ça, mais tout le monde à bien eu le temps de nous voir. Comptez dans votre tête, onze secondes, ce n'est pas rien, surtout quand on embrasse Sirius Black.

Autour de cinq seconde, un grand bruit de verre brisé a retenti. Sûrement une des poufs qui pétait un cable. Ou Bellatrix. Vers huit secondes, je commençais à avoir un peu chaud. Et surtout à manquer d'air. Mais j'ai réussis à tenir trois secondes de plus, ce qui n'est somme toute pas si mal, si on considère que je suis une quiche en apnée. Et puis on s'est décollés. Et là, Sirius Black, oui je parle bien de celui que vous connaissez, m'a regardé en me souriant gentiment.

_Gentiment._

Je dois dire que sur le coup, ça m'a fait flipper.

* * *

**Aah, elle en a de la chance notre Léana, pas vrai ? Comment ça, « on la hait » ? Comment ça, « On veut la tuer » ? Chance-a-4-feuilles, POSE CETTE HACHE ! Tout de suite!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous ! Avant tout, je tiens à me répendre en excuse pour ce chapitre **_**mucho**_** tardif. Amen. Non mais vous savez, mine de rien, les vacances, c'est super occupant ! On croit qu'on a le temps de tout faire et en fait on fout rien. Je suis sûre que vous connaissez ça aussi. Bref, en plus ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'ai bloqué pendant un bon moment, panne d'inspiration et appels désespérés de ma piscine auxquels je n'ai pas su résister. Sorry. Mais le chapitre a fini par arriver ! Je remercie Pomeline, Mary Malfoy Black, NDA, Pixie-la-folle, Louptiment, CFLM angel, Takinza, Mitsuki, MeggiPadfoot, chance-a-4-feuille, n'étoile, Malicia, Flia, Ery, Aude, Lalyh, Sirius love you et HappyPhantOm. Pfiou ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, c'est génial :D Merci beaucoup à vous !**

_Dans l'herbe du parc,_

_Il doit être aux alentours d'une heure_

Que fais-je dans l'herbe du parc, vous demandez-vous ? Eh bien, je n'ai moi-même pas totalement la réponse. C'est qu'il s'en est passé du temps depuis que j'ai embrassé Sirius. Bon ok, pas trois jours non plus, mais quelques heures au moins. Et il s'est aussi passé pas mal de choses. Enfin, ça c'était un peu prévisible. Je m'en vais de ce pas vous narrer ma soirée de bal en compagnie de Sirius Black. Accrochez-vous bien !

Après que je l'ai embrassé, donc. Tandis que je peinais à reprendre ma respiration, (On se bouche le nez, 1,2, on inspire par la bouche, 3, 4, on expire par le nez, 5, 6, on se bouche le nez, ect) Sirius m'a traînée sur la piste de danse. Je préfère vous avertir que je n'étais pas dans un état de conscience normal, sinon il en aurait sérieusement plus bavé pour me faire danser, le petit salopard.

On s'est donc retrouvés au milieu de pas moins d'une trentaine de couples tourbillonnants et virevoltants, moi, mes deux pieds gauches et Sirius. Je pense que j'ai dû avoir un faciès plutôt drôle à ce moment là, parce que Sirius n'a pas retenu son hilarité. Inutile de dire qu'on faisait carrément tache au milieu des danseurs, lui mort de rire, et moi les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné, immobile sur la piste.

Une fois qu'il s'est calmé, et qu'une nouvelle danse à commencé, il s'est mis en tête qu'on allait réellement _danser_.

Moi : Euh, Sirius, je crois qu'il est temps de te prévenir que je ne sais absolument pas danser…

Sirius : Moi je sais, c'est le plus important !

Mouais. On voit qu'il ne connaissait pas ma maladresse légendaire. Je suis capable d'embrouiller le meilleur danseur de la planète avec mes faux pas, mes trébuchements et mes jurons bien sentis. Enfin, il allait s'en rendre compte bien assez tôt.

J'ai dû lui marcher sur les pieds une bonne quarantaine de fois avant qu'il ne craque.

Sirius : Non mais sérieusement, Léana ! Fais un petit effort quand même !

Moi : Je croyais que l'important était que _tu_ sache danser… ?

Grognement.

Sirius : Oui ben dans ton cas, c'est vraiment désespéré. Enfin, pour la valse en tout cas, c'est mort.

Moi : Parce qu'il existe d'autres danses ?

Regard consterné du brun, son cerveau devant avoir engagé un débat avec lui-même pour savoir si je me foutais de lui ou non.

Eh bien, à moitié.

J'allais lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie, quand un nouveau morceau à commencé et que son visage s'est éclairé d'un sourire, hum… Inquiétant.

Sirius : Oh que oui. Le _slow_, par exemple…

Non ?

Non.

Si !

Sirius : Bon, puisque t'es si nulle…

Moi : Je ne suis pas nulle, c'est juste que je n'ai pas de technique. Et qu'accessoirement, j'ai deux pieds gauches.

Sirius : Oui, bon. Puisque tu _as des lacunes techniques et deux pieds gauches_, je me crois obligé de te signaler qu'il faut que tu t'approches un peu et que…

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Sirius : Mais parce que c'est un slow !

Moi : Je m'en…

Sirius : Ferme-la. Bon, je disais, tu te rapproches, et tu mets tes mains autour de mon cou.

L'air dégoûtée, je me suis approchée et j'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait, pendant que lui mettait ses mains sur ma taille.

Moi : La taille c'est plus haut, Black.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel.

Sirius : Hé ! Mais tu m'as encore appelé par mon nom de famille…

Moi : Oui, eh bien considère que le fait de danser avec toi est un gage à part entière.

Sirius : Tu préfèrerais m'embrasser une nouvelle fois ?

Grimace.

Moi : Je ne sais pas. J'ai failli mourir asphyxiée alors…

Sirius : Ben vas-y dis que j'ai mauvaise haleine !

J'ai poussé un soupir.

Moi : C'est juste que j'ai oublié de respirer par le nez, voilà tout !

Sourire satisfait du brun.

On était désormais en train de danser un slow, et je dois dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec la valse. C'est mille fois plus simple. Bon, je n'ai pas ménagé les pieds de Sirius, mais j'étais obligée de faire un peu exprès, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis sûre que vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

Bref, le slow, c'est pas trop compliqué. Le problème, c'est qu'on se fait vite chier.

Moi : Bon, Sirius, on va danser encore combien de temps comme ça ?

Sirius : Le temps que la chanson se term… Aïe ! P*tain mais fais gaffe un peu !

Moi (sourire narquois) : Oh, désolée. Ca doit être les ondes négatives que je reçois de la part de tes fans, ça me perturbe.

Sirius : C'est marrant, je te crois pas une seconde.

Moi : C'est marrant, mais je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, là. Et puis tu me tiens chaud, tu veux pas t'éloigner un peu s'teplait ?

Sirius : Je te tiens chaud ?

Moi : Oui enfin, façon de parler… Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un sale pervers !

Sirius : Tout de suite les grands mots ! Faudrait que tu apprennes un jour ce qu'est l'humour, Swann.

Je lui ai lancé un regard victorieux et je me suis écartée de lui.

Moi : T'as pas résisté ! Tu m'as appelée « Swann » !

Sirius : Oui, bon…

Moi : Attend, faut que je prévienne Lily ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

Sirius : Euh… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de la déranger en ce moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ah oui, exact. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu Lily et James étroitement enlacés – Mais quand je dis étroitement, c'est _vraimen_t étroitement hein – en pleine exploration mutuelle de leurs amygdales.

Moi : Serait-ce déplacé de ma part de dire « Eurk »?

Black : Dans la mesure où tu t'es livrée à une activité du même genre il y a quelques minutes, je pense que oui, ce serait déplacé.

Moi : Tant pis. Eurk.

Sirius a levé les yeux au ciel. Ca devient une habitude, ma parole ! Petit écrasement de pied discretos pour… Ben, juste comme ça en fait.

Sirius (tentant de garder son calme) : Léana…

Moi : Oui ?

Sirius : Non mais sérieusement, t'es vraiment un cas ! On n'est même pas en train de danser et tu continues à me broyer les pieds !

Moi : Te broyer les pieds ! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu là ? Petite nature va!

Sirius : T'es vraiment insupportable ! On voit bien ta nature de Serpentard…

Moi : Hé oh ! C'est toi qui m'as proposé de t'accompagner au bal, je te rappelle ! Alors assume !

Sirius : T'avais qu'à pas accepter !

Moi : Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé abruti ! J'avais personne d'autre sous la main voilà tout ! Et… Mais attends une seconde… Pourquoi _toi_ tu m'as invitée au bal, en sachant très bien que l'on ne se supporte pas ?

Il a tout d'un coup eu le regard fuyant et a froncé les sourcils.

Sirius : Ca te regarde pas, sale fouine !

Moi : Je m'en fous, j'aime bien les fouines. Black, tu vas répondre à ma question, sinon je m'enfile cul sec une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu. Tu sais que ma résistance à l'alcool est plus que mince, alors je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience… Si ?

Sirius : T'es vraiment tordue tu sais. (J'ai acquiescé) Bon, si je te dis pourquoi je t'ai invitée au bal, tu me dis pourquoi t'as accepté ?

Petite grimace imperceptible de ma part. Mais bon, je ne serais pas obligée de lui dire la vérité, après tout. Et puis, ma curiosité est piquée au vif là.

Moi : OK, ça marche.

Et il m'a emmenée dehors, dans le parc donc, où je suis actuellement. Bon d'accord, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Au moment où on allait sortir, une de ses groupies les plus assidues s'est ruée sur lui en beuglant pour lui demander « des expliiiicatiiiiiiiiooons ! ». Vous voyez, même en le lisant, ça fait mal aux oreilles. Les groupies sont très douées.

Bref, je ne me suis pas attardée dans le règlement de comptes et je suis partie discrètement dehors, où je suis désormais. Et j'en ai profité pour vous décrire ce qui vient de se passer. Bon, c'est bien beau de m'avoir promis des explications, mais encore faut-il tenir parole. J'ose espérer qu'il ne m'a pas lâchement oubliée, enfin plutôt _feint_ m'avoir oubliée… Si ça se trouve, il s'est fait la malle, le saligaud. Dans ce cas je vais devoir sév…

-Siriiiius ! Mais enfin, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout ! Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, ne me… Aïe !

Sirius : Désolé, Miranda, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Que je vous explique la situation : Apparemment, Sirius n'a pas réussi à calmer la groupie hystérique grâce au plan A, c'est à dire les parlementations. Il a donc mis en place le plan B, la fuite. Mais la dénommée Miranda est une coriace et ne s'est pas avouée vaincue. Il a donc utilisé le plan C, que j'affectionne tout particulièrement : assommage de la groupie. Ca marche à tous les coups.

Bien joué, Blacky !

Il tâte le pouls de sa victime, pour s'assurer qu'elle est encore vivante. Que de pathétisme dans ce geste !

Moi : Tu crois vraiment avoir tapé assez fort pour qu'elle trépasse ?

Sirius : On ne sait jamais.

Moi : Bah au pire, ça ne sera pas une grosse perte. Bon, tu as des explications à me donner il me semble ?

Sirius : Ouais. Je veux bien t'expliquer, mais à deux conditions : Une, tu me laisse parler sans m'interrompre plus de trois fois, et deux, tu arrêtes d'écrire dans ton journal pendant que je parle, c'est super désagréable.

Oh, mais quelle chochotte celui là ! Bon, eh bien je crois que si je veux mes explications, je vais devoir obéir… Mais j'écrirais tout après, promis.

…

A qui je promets ? Eh bien, à ma mémoire, à mon_ moi_ futur, à mon lecteur imaginaire !

Comment ça, je suis folle ?

* * *

**Héhéhé! Voui voui voui, je suis sadique 8D Alors d'après vous, pourquoi il lui a demandé?**

**... Hein? Comment ça, l'ambiance est trop tendue pour lancer un débat?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le mooonde ! *sifflote d'un air innocent* Quoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? Aah, euh, oui, désolée pour le retard (aa). Ca fait carrément longtemps hein ? Vraiment désolée, mais entre la reprise des cours, le manque d'inspiration et de motivation, ben ce chapitre a vraiment mis du temps, et du coup je le trouve un peu moins bien que les précédents… Enfin après ce n'est que mon avis ) Merci aux revieweuses et tout particulièrement à Myllie, grâce à qui ce chapitre à enfin vu le jour ! Et grâce à qui j'ai atteint les ****200 reviews**** ! =O C'est trop méga génial hein ? Vous pouvez l'applaudire !**

**Bon, je ne m'étale pas plus, j'espère que vous laisserez une petite trace de votre passage, même si vous me haïssez grave ^w^ **

**Voilà donc enfin le ****chapitre 18**** !**

_Toujours dans le parc_

_(Que c'est original)_

Je reprends donc mon récit là où je l'avais laissé, c'est-à-dire, euh… Petit rappel pour les atrophiés de la mémoire (dont je fais partie intégrante): Black et moi étions dehors et, après avoir assommé une groupie particulièrement coriace, mon brave petit Sirius était sur le point de me donner des explications quant à sa demande d'accompagnement au bal.

Je dis bien _était _sur le point. Car comme d'habitude, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Il aurait pu gentiment m'expliquer ses raisons, j'aurais ensuite inventé une quelconque excuse pour justifier le fait que j'ai accepté sa demande sans sourciller, puis le bal aurait été fini, on serait tous allés se coucher (ou se bourrer la gueule dans son coin, ou encore s'adonner à une quelconque partie de jambes en l'air dans certains cas), bref, on n'en aurait plus entendu parler.

Mais non. Vous me connaissez trop bien pour savoir que j'attire irrémédiablement la poisse. Et vous voulez savoir le pire ? _Je_ m'attire moi-même ma poisse.

C'est sûr que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ce genre de chose.

Par je ne sais quel coup du sort hasardeux, Sirius à décidé de ne pas me faire confiance et de me demander de m'expliquer en premier. Je vous rejoue la scène :

Après m'avoir demandé de ne plus écrire dans mon journal et de ne pas l'interrompre plus de trois fois, Sirius, au lieu de commencer à me donner des explications, s'est mis à triturer des brins d'herbe.

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Il va sans dire que le lien entre triturer des brins d'herbe et s'expliquer est beaucoup trop subtil pour que j'en saisisse la teneur.

Moi (un chouïa impatiente) : Bon, tu comptes faire mumuse avec ton herbe encore combien de temps ?

Il m'a regardé l'air méga étonné. Genre « ben-quoi-tout-le-monde-kiffe-s'amuser-avec-de-l'herbe-non ? ». Pathétique.

Moi (en mode énervée): Et arrête de me regarder avec cet air innocent, ça te va pas du tout !

Black (sourire narquois) : Dis donc Léana-chou, tu ne serais pas en train de t'énerver là, par hasard ?

Léana-chou. Il m'a appelé Léana-chou. Il a _osé_.

Moi (méga énervée) : Que… ? NON MAIS OH TU TE CROIS AVEC QUI LA ! Je suis pas ta copine ok ! Sérieux, Black, va falloir que tu te calmes ! C'est pas parce que t'es beau que tu…

Et merde.

Triple merde, même.

Je me suis stoppée en plein milieu de ma phrase, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

…Quoi ? Oui, c'est à peu près ça, je devais avoir l'air d'un poisson qu'on a sorti de l'eau un petit peu trop longtemps et qui est en train de crever.

Charmante comparaison, n'est-il pas.

Black (petit sourire supérieur) : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis beau que… ? Finis ta phrase, ça m'a l'air tout à fait intéressant.

Moi (grommellement) : Forcément, dès que ça parle de sa petite personne, monsieur est intéressé !

Contre toute attente, Black s'est mis à rire à ce moment là.

Black : Ah lala, Swann, on n'est pas vraiment faits pour s'entendre nous deux, hein !

…

Non mais il est con ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup, de me faire des remarques aussi évidentes que débiles ?

Moi : Tu te sens bien Black ?

Haussement de sourcil du brun.

Moi : Bon, BREF, avant que tu ne te refasses un malin plaisir de m'énerver pour changer de sujet, j'exige de savoir pourquoi tu m'as invitée à ce bal de merde !

Black (l'air embêté) : Ahum… Euh, j'peux te demander un truc ?

Moi : Quoi ENCORE ?

Black : Euh, tu me promets de ne pas me faire exploser quand tu sauras la raison ?

J'allais t'le dire.

Moi : Pas question. Accouche.

Black : Mais t'es pas cool !

Moi (soupir) : Mais tu me soules !

Black (l'air émerveillé) : Ooh ! Ca rime !

Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur la dernière phrase de Black, je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur ce coup.

Ce type est vraiment grave. Quand tu le vois avec ses potes avec son air de rebelle à deux sesterces, tu ne penserais pas qu'il puisse te sortir des phrases aussi niaises que « Ooh ! Ca rime ! ». Et pourtant.

Bref, mon regard exaspéré au possible à fini par lui faire retrouver un semblant de sérieux.

Black : Oui, donc je disais. Ca ne va sûrement pas te plaire.

Regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue de ma part.

Black se remet à triturer ses brins d'herbes. C'est un fétichiste ou quoi ?

Black : Hum… En fait tu vois, James, ça fait super longtemps qu'il est amoureux de Lily et…

Moi : Woh woh woh, Black, je ne te parle pas de James mais de toi là. Et puis merci mais tout Poudlard est au courant que ton pote est dingue de Lily…

Black : Dis donc Léana, je ne t'avais pas dit de ne pas m'interrompre plus de trois fois ?

Moi : Ben là c'est la première fois, je te signale. Et puis t'as tendance à t'interrompre tout seul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Black : Pff, t'es vraiment de mauvaise foi. Bref. Donc depuis environ la 2ème année, James nous rebat les oreilles de sa Lily et met tout en œuvre pour sortir avec elle. Sauf que vu qu'il est, comment dire, pas hyper fin dans ses demandes, ben elle le trouve relou et refuse à chaque fois.

Bon. Jusque là, rien de bien transcendant.

Black : Et donc, quand on a su que le bal était organisé, ben, on lui a dit en rigolant qu'il ne réussirait jamais à y aller avec Lily. Sauf qu'il nous a pris au mot, enfin surtout moi. J'étais sûr et certain qu'il ne réussirait jamais à aller au bal avec elle. C'est là qu'il m'a sorti : « Si j'arrive à aller au bal avec Lily, tu devras y aller avec… Léana Swann ».

…

Ah ouais. Quand même. C'était comme… Comme un pari quoi. Ca me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un.

Si ça ce n'est pas une coïncidence, je demande à voir.

Black : Euh. Tu dis rien ?

Moi : Ah, si, euh… Connard !

Black :…

Non mais attendez, comprenez-moi un peu, quand même !

Moi : Hum… Donc si je suis bien, c'était un… pari ?

Black : En quelque sorte, oui…

A ce moment-là, j'avoue qu'il m'a été très dur de retenir mon hilarité.

Black : Léana, hum, ça ne va pas ?

Moi : Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Black : Ben j'sais pas… Je pensais que t'allais te mettre en méga-colère quand tu allais savoir ça…

Moi : Haha, et bien comme tu peux le constater, non. Enfin si un peu quand même. Intérieurement.

Je me fends la poire intérieurement, ouais ! Ah lala, s'il savait… Pauvre petit Blacky.

Moi : Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je pensais que tu m'avais invitée parce que je te plaisais ?

Air éberlué de poisson rouge.

Black : Euh… Tu répètes plus lentement ?

Consternant.

Moi : Non, je disais juste : Tu ne pensais quand même pas que…

Voix : SURPRIIIISE !

Black & moi : AAAAH !

Merlin ! Quelle est la stupide chose qui vient de nous sauter à la gueule en beuglant comme un atrophié du cerveau ?

Pas dur.

Black : PETER !

Merlin. Je ne sais pas combien de whisky pur-feu il a bu, mais il semblerait que Pettigrow tienne l'alcool aussi bien que moi. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne tient _pas du tout_ l'alcool.

Peter : Siri-Siri-chou je t'aiiiiimeuuh !

Je précise que tout en beuglant cela, le gus fait un big câlin à Black et sourit comme un gros niais attardé. Moui, c'est tout à fait charmant.

Black en revanche à l'air beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

Peter : Câlin câlin, sirichounet…

Sirius (en train d'étouffer) : Léana… Aide-moi putain !

Moi (morte de rire) : Un appareil photo, viiite !

Et je me suis levée en courant à la recherche d'un appareil photo. Enfin presque. C'était sans compter sur mon cher Sirius, qui a réussit à me faire un croche-patte pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Et me faire m'étaler par terre comme une merde.

Moi : BLACK !

Black : Désolé Léana mais je pouvais vraiment pas te laisser faire ça…

Moi : Espèce de sale con !

Black : Non mais oh, tu me parles pas comme ça, sale… sale…

Peter : Siriuuus crie paaas ! J'ai mal à la têteee !

Moi : T'avais qu'à pas te bourrer la gueule aussi !

Peter : … Mais j'ai bu que de la bièraubeurre pourtant !

… Ah ouais. Quand même.

Pendant notre petite engueulade collective, Pettigrow a eu la présence d'esprit de se décoller de Blacky, qui s'est éloigné de lui le plus possible avec un air mi-effrayé mi-dégouté.

Moi : Bon, Pettigrow, va cuver ta bière plus loin et laisse nous tranquille !

Pettigrow : Maiieuuh !

Moi : Obéis ! Et d'ailleurs, t'en a fait quoi de Lizzie ?

Oui vous savez, Lizzie, sa cavalière, celle qui ressemble à une profiterole.

Merlin. Ne me dites pas qu'il l'a boulottée ?

Pettigrow (yeux dans le vague) : Beuuuh… Chai pas où elle est…

Moi : Bon, j'imagine qu'en voyant ton état déplorable, elle a dû filer discretos se trouver un nouveau copain… Enfin, à sa place j'aurais fait la même chose.

Black : Bon, Peter, t'es gentil, mais tu viens de nous couper dans une discussion méga-intéressante là, alors si tu pouvais dégager…

Moi : Mais t'es d'une méchanceté avec tes amis, toi !

Black : Euh, Léana je ne pense pas avoir de conseils à recevoir de ta part quant à mon comportement avec mes amis…

Moi : Sirius, je t'emm…

Avant que j'ai pu finir ma phrase, j'ai entendu un reniflement, puis quelqu'un qui pleurait.

Pettigrow (en larmes) : Personne ne m'aiiiimeuuuh !

Moi : Oh mais il me soule celui-là ! Bon Sirius, on se tire et on le laisse là ?

Black : Ben… J'sais pas si c'est très gentil de faire ça…

Moi : … Depuis quand t'es gentil, toi ?

Black : Oh, c'est bon hein. Fiche-moi la paix.

Moi (narquoise): Ooh, j'ai vexé le petit Sirius Black!

Regard noir du brun.

Moi : Bon, fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je m'en vais. Ciao !

Et sur ce, je suis me suis levée et suis partie, laissant Pettigrow épancher ses larmes et sa morve sur la chemise de Sirius. Aah, enfin débarrassée de ces deux plaies !

Black : Eh ! Léana !

Je me suis retournée, l'air exaspéré, et j'ai vu Black courir vers moi. Oh non, moi qui pensais être tranquille…

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

Black (sourire narquois) : Ben, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi t'avais accepté d'aller au bal avec moi !

…Et merde.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour bonjour... Bon ok. Je sais que ça fait plus d'un an que vous attendez cette suite, et je tiens à m'excuser profondément du retard phénoménal que j'ai pris. Les raisons sont multiples: énorme panne d'inspiration, trop de travail scolaire, plus de motivation... Et puis, quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, j'ai 12-13 ans, et j'en ai aujourd'hui 16, bientôt 17. Ma façon de penser et d'écrire ne sont donc pas du tout les mêmes qu'i ans, et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à continuer cette fiction. **

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que je trouve ce chapitre plutôt médiocre, à vrai dire je l'ai recommencé moult fois et je n'étais jamais satisfaite de moi, donc j'ai finalement décidé de vous le poster quand même, dans sa dernière version. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas totalement non plus, parce que je me suis énormément mis la pression pour ne pas vous décevoir et au final je crois que c'est ça qui m'a bloquée.**

**Bref, j'espère quand même que quelques lecteurs fidèles subsisteront, pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé! (;**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Chloé et Lara qui m'ont motivée à écrire ce chapitre et qui sont des lectrices assidues (:**

**Et bien sûr, je remercie tous les revieweurs du chapitre précédent.**

**Bonne (je l'espère en tout cas) lecture!**

* * *

_Dans un escalier_

_J'ai vraiment aucune idée de l'heure, mais c'est tard_

Bon. Je crois que pour votre compréhension, je vais devoir reprendre les évènements dans l'ordre. Oui parce qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses, depuis la dernière fois que j'ai écrit. Enfin, ça fait pas trois jours non plus hein, mais vous allez avoir droit à la deuxième manche des explications avec Black. Oui, parce qu'il s'agit de _mes _explications, cette fois. Je préfère vous prévenir que ça a été plutôt mouvementé, mais je pense qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. Ahum.

Bon. Si j'ai bien retenu quelque chose de la vie, c'est que dans tout malheur il faut chercher le positif. Alors allons-y.

…

Eh bien écoutez mes amis, je crois que le positif, là, c'est que je suis toujours en vie. Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, je peux vous dire que j'ai pas mal reçu ce soir. Entre Pettigrow en mode serpillère qui essuie sa morve sur ma robe, la groupie qui me perce les tympans et plus si affinités, je pense que le sort s'acharne légèrement sur moi.

Après s'être débarrassé de Pettigrow-le-Gluant (Gluant dans tous les sens du terme hein, tant sur le plan collant au rayon « câlin » que sur le plan _morveux, _bien sûr) Black s'est donc approché de moi avec un petit sourire narquois en me demandant pourquoi j'avais accepté d'aller au bal avec lui. J'ai vainement cherché dans mon esprit légèrement embrumé une solution pour me sortir de ce pétrin, mais rien ne me venait. Alors j'ai décidé, comme souvent (trop souvent d'ailleurs…) d'y aller en mode _freestyle_.

Ouais, bon, j'avoue que ce n'était pas exactement la meilleure solution du monde, surtout avec le recul, mais je n'avais rien d'autre sous le coude alors…

J'ai donc ouvert de grands yeux innocents, l'air de dire « Hein ? Quoi ? On me parle ? » ou du genre « Tralalaïtou je suis une jeune fille pure et innocente qui gambade dans un champ fleuri en chantonnant et sifflotant… » (Ce qui, entre nous, ne risque pas d'arriver un jour dans la mesure où je n'ai pas de champ fleuri sous la patte. Enfin, y'a bien le terrain de Quidditch, mais le potentiel floral du lieu me semble légèrement compromis. Et puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas siffler, et encore moins chantonner, alors…)

Black (l'air mi-désabusé, mi-impatient) : … Léana…

Moi : Qu'ouïes-je? Qu'entends-je? Quelle est cette douce voix venue des ténèbres que j'esgourde à peine ?

Sur ce discours plein de philosophie, j'ai esquissé un petit mouvement de danse léger et gracieux.

…

Oui enfin, presque. Dans la réalité je devais plutôt ressembler à un gorille bourré essayant de faire de la danse classique. Je vous laisse savourer l'image délicieuse que cette phrase a du introduire dans votre cerveau.

…

Voilà, assez savouré. Bon, je disais, après mon petit mouvement gracieux, élégant et tout le toutim au cours de l'exécution duquel j'ai failli me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, j'ai repris mon air innocent et enchanté du départ.

Black : Non sérieusement Léana, arrête ça. T'as l'air complètement niaise, et puis ça te va pas du tout cet air de débile innocente.

Petit regard de sa part scrutant mon visage.

Black : Et en plus, tu louches.

… Autant vous dire que ça m'a stoppée net dans mon plan Bisounours Ingénu.

Moi (grognement) : Rah, c'est bon hein, c'est pas ma faute, c'est quand je souris trop, j'ai un œil qui part en vrille…

Sirius a laissé échapper un petit rire et s'est rapproché de moi. Pour tout vous dire, il était vachement près, et il m'a fixée dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

Moi : Quoi ? Arrête avec ce regard chelou, j'vais me remettre à loucher sinon !

(J'espère que vous avez remarqué le fort potentiel hilarant de ma dernière réplique. Ca ne fait rire que moi ? Tss. Vous n'avez aucun humour.)

Gros soupir de la part du brun, qui ne s'est pas éloigné pour autant. Il m'a même attrapé par le bras, en me tenant assez fort, je dois dire. Les mecs de nos jours, de vraies brutes j'vous jure !

Black (murmure) : Léana… Je t'ai dit pourquoi je t'avais demandé de m'accompagner au bal, maintenant à toi d'en faire autant… Sinon je peux être très méchant, tu sais.

Ouuh le vilain petit caïd ! C'est qu'il ferait presque peur ! Bon ok, sur le moment, je vous avoue que je ne brillais pas spécialement. Mais normal attendez, on parle quand même d'un mec qui a une famille de psychopates là ! (Non non, Bellatrix, je ne te vise pas le moins du monde…).

Vous comprenez bien (ou pas en fait) que j'avais moyen envie de lui dire la vraie raison de mon accord pour l'accompagner à ce bal de m*rde (excusez la vulgarité). J'ai donc été dans l'obligation de trouver une excuse de substitution. En effet, je pense que si je le laissais en plan comme ça, il n'allait pas trop apprécier la chose, le petit Blacky. La fuite n'était, et cela plus que jamais, franchement pas le moyen le plus efficace pour me tirer de ce pétrin. Je vous rappelle qu'il me tenait toujours le bras d'une poigne de fer (Sérieusement, je vais peut-être garder la marque à vie). Je ne pouvais pas non plus l'assommer pour ensuite m'enfuir, faute de gourdin. Oui parce que le combat à mains nues n'est pas exactement mon fort. Si vous vous souvenez bien, la dernière fois que j'ai frappé Black c'était avec un livre de métamorphose… Hahaha, je m'en gausse encore. Mais bref, l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. J'ai donc du, en à peu près une seconde et demie, trouver une excuse potable et qui le ferait se sentir assez supérieur et tout ce qu'on veut pour qu'il me foute enfin la paix. Et pour tout vous avouer, la tache n'a pas été trop ardue ! Suffit de connaître un chouïa l'énergumène pour savoir ce qu'il aime qu'on lui dise. Trop prévisible, ce mec.

Moi : Bon… OK… Mais… Tu ne te moques pas, hein ?

Il a eu un petit sourire satisfait avant de me lâcher le bras et de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, en me faisant signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui.

Black : Allez vas-y, balance !

Et pourquoi pas « Ziva envoie l'pâté ! » aussi ? Non mais je vous jure, l'élégance, de nos jours… Bref.

Moi : Ben en fait… Si j'ai accepté d'aller au bal c'est que, hum, en fait, ben…

Black : Swann, accouche !

Moi : Oui bah c'est bon on n'est pas aux pièces ! Bref, en quatre mots comme en cent… Tu me plais beaucoup.

Haha. Hahahahaha.

Blagounette, gentille blagounette… (à chanter sur l'air de « Alouette, gentille Alouette », of course). Oui, bon, JE SAIS, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'il me foute la paix. Mais je n'avais rien d'autre en réserve, je vous rappelle quand même que la capacité de mon cerveau est quelque peu réduite !

Pour tout dire, je me demandais comment allait réagir ce brave Sirinouchet, et je n'ai pas été déçue ! Accrochez-vous bien, ça envoyer du lourd.

Quand je lui ai annoncé la raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté d'aller avec lui au bal, Sirius m'a fixée pendant genre une seconde et demie et… A explosé de rire.

Comme je vous le dis.

Moi : Euh, Black, c'est assez vexant là quand même…

Sirius : Bouahahahahahaha[…]hahaha !

…

Le gus n'était ni plus ni moins en train de se foutre royalement de ma gueule. Mais quand je dis se foutre de ma gueule, ce n'était pas genre petit rire discret et regard en coin, non là c'était plutôt du genre grosse marrade, et que je me baffe les cuissots, et que je me gausse à gorge déployée !

Moi : SIRIUS BLACK ! Aurais-tu l'aimable obligeance de cesser de te fendre la Reine-Claude ?!

Sirius (en s'essuyant les yeux) : Ex… Excuse-moi Léana mais… C'est juste trop drôle !

Hilarant en effet.

Moi : Ah oui ?! Tu sais ce que je trouve moins drôle moi ? … Le fait que tu n'es qu'un sale petit connard dénué de cœur et qui…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Sirius m'a coupée d'une manière plutôt… Inattendue. Enfin, sauf si vous considérez que plaquer sa bouche contre celle de la personne que vous voulez faire taire est une méthode tout à fait commune, bien sûr.

Car oui, comme je vous le dis, Sirius m'a une fois de plus embrassée. Enfin, roulé un patin serait plus juste. Et tellement plus classe.

Et j'avoue que ce n'est pas exactement le genre de truc que je qualifierais de désagréable. C'est même plutôt cool. Bref, Sirius a quand même fini par se décoller de moi, heureusement d'ailleurs parce que mon apport en oxygène commençait à être un peu faible.

Sirius : Léana…

Moi : Geuuh…

Alors, ouais. Bon. On ne va pas trop s'attarder sur le caractère absolument constructif de ma dernière réplique, hein. Il semblerait qu'à ce moment précis, la fonte de mes capacités mentales se soit déclenchée de manière plutôt impromptue (et plutôt pathétique). Faut dire aussi que je n'avais pas le cerveau bien oxygéné. Nan mais mine de rien, ça compte !

Je me demande comment Black a réussi à garder son sérieux devant mon manque de lucidité apparent. Mais toujours est-il qu'il l'a gardé.

Sirius : Léana.

Moi (retrouvant un semblant de clairvoyance) : Hein, quoi ?

Légère soupirance de la part du brun.

Sirius : Bon écoute, je sais que mes baisers enflammés te font tourner la tête mais…

A ce moment, je crois qu'une connexion neuronale a (enfin) eu lieu dans mon ex-défunt cerveau, et j'ai retrouvé mes facultés mentales. Enfin, le peu que j'en ai.

Moi : QUOI ?! NON MAIS BLACK TU PLANES A DES MILLIARDS DE PLANES LA, WOOOH ON S'DETEND HEIN ! Ahem. Tes « baisers enflammés » me font pas tourner la tête, ça c'est juste que je ne tiens pas l'alcool et que t'as dû me communiquer ton haleine avinée, c'es tout !

Sirius : Non mais j'ai pas du tout l'haleine avinée ! Elle sent grave bon mon haleine d'abord !

Moi : T'es vraiment qu'un gosse. Et d'ailleurs t'embrasses grave mal, on dirait une essoreuse à salade.

Bon. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aie été très crédible quant à ma dernière phrase. Mais que voulez-vous, fallait bien que je retrouve un peu contenance !

Sirius : De un, mon haleine sent hyper bon, je le SAIS. De deux, j'embrasse comme un dieux, et dis pas de contraire, je sais que t'as aimé ça. De trois… C'est quoi une essoreuse à salade ?

… Ce mec me désespère.

Moi : Sale Sang-Pur ignorant !

Alors, je vous avoue que ma dernière insulte n'a pas eu exactement l'effet escompté sur l'individu. Moi qui pensais pouvoir m'amuser encore un peu à le faire sortir de ses gonds, je dois dire que j'ai plutôt observé l'effet inverse. Enfin, pas l'effet inverse dans le sens où il s'est écroulé de rire puis est allé chanter les pâquerettes et les poneys en gambadant dans un champ fleuri, non, l'effet inverse du genre il s'est renfermé tel une noix pourrie qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

Ne me remerciez pas pour la comparaison, c'est cadeau.

Bref, quand je lui ai lancé mon insulte à base de pureté du sang, Monsieur Black est soudainement devenu fort peu loquace et s'est mis à mâchonner un brin d'herbe ( ?) tout en fixant ses pieds d'un air sombre.

Moi : Euh, bah Black ?... Ques'ta ?

Oui bon, on sait que le tact n'a jamais été une de mes principales qualités, hein.

Black (Toujours en mode sombre) : Rien, lâche-moi.

Juste, au passage, « Black en mode sombre ». Haha. Hahahaha. Non ? Ok.

JE DISAIS DONC, avant d'être interrompue par mon sens de l'humour foireux, Black ne m'a ni plus ni moins envoyée balader lorsque que – avec toute la bonté dont je suis capable – je me suis inquiétée pour son cas. Hyper sympa, le mec. Non mais vraiment, hein.

Bon, à ce moment là, j'aurais bien sûr pu en profiter pour fuir ce cher Blacky et sa maussaderie (Rime. Huhu.) (Pardon, ça doit être l'alcool qui me monte au cervelet), mais son revirement d'humeur m'a, ma foi, quelque peu… Intriguée.

Moi : Euh, bah… Ahem, désolée, hein. Enfin tu vois, moi on me traiterait de sang-pur, bah j'le prendrais pas spécialement mal hein. Enfin bon après c'est ta vie, c'est tes envies.. ! Et puis profite parce que c'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'excuser, et je risque pas de réitérer l'expérience !

Nan mais oh. Lui s'est excusé peut-être, de toutes les fois où il m'a insultée ? Non, J'CROIS PAS NON.

Il a poussé un petit soupir, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses pieds (ce qui, je l'espère, ne relève d'aucun fanatisme déplacé), puis a relevé son regard vers moi.

Black : Excuse-moi.

…

Euh ?

Moi : Black ? _Sirius_ Black ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

Black (lève les yeux au ciel) : Non mais je suis sérieux, Léana. (Sourire amusé) « Et puis profite parce que c'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'excuser, et je risque pas de réitérer l'expérience ! ».

Moi : … Ta tentative d'imitation de ma personne était vraiment pathétique. Mais écoute… Excuses acceptées, hein.

Petit silence.

Moi (essayant de réunir un maximum de tact): Mais, si je puis me permettre… Pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça ? Ca te plaît pas d'être un sang-pur ?

Perso je ne sais pas exactement de quel sang je suis, mais vu la maison dans laquelle je me trouve, j'ai plutôt intérêt à dire que je suis d'origine Pure. Ya qu'à voir comment les « Sang-Impur » se font insulter, moi ça me donne pas hyper-hyper envie quoi.

Black (soupir) : Nan, ce n'est pas ça… Mais disons que je ne m'entends pas vraiment avec ma famille. Enfin, pour tout te dire, ils m'ont comme qui dirait… renié.

…

Ohhhhhhh mais c'est qu'il me donnerait presque la larmichette à l'œil le petit Blacky là ! Non, sérieusement, son histoire m'émeut. Je lui ferais presque un petit câlin de réconfort tiens.

…

Oui je sais faire les câlins de réconfort. Etonnant, je sais.

Mais bon, j'ai dit PRESQUE, hein.

Moi : Ah, c'est pas cool ça…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ma capacité à sortir des répliques à deux mornilles semble décuplée ce soir. C'est le festival des réparties les plus moisies du monde.

Sur ce, un silence s'est installé entre nous. Et je dois dire que c'est plutôt chiant, les silences comme ça, parce que tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que t'es sensé faire : Se lever et partir, laissant Blacky seul avec ses pensées négatives ? Ou rester avec lui, en attendant qu'il se passe (enfin) quelque chose ?

Mon questionnement intérieur a été interrompu par la voix de Black, accompagnée de son sourire en coin.

Black : Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi t'avais accepté mon invitation au bal…

Euh. Il a du véracrasse dans les oreilles ou… ?

Moi : Bah, t'es con ou quoi, je te l'ai dit ya pas dix minutes ! Je te rappelle au passage que suite à ça, tu m'as limite violée sur place…

Oui bon, j'exagère… A peine.

Black (toujours en mode sourire en coin) : Non mais Léana, la VRAIE raison, je voulais dire…

Moi (air ingénu) (ou presque) : Bah, c'était ça la vraie raison ! Tu ne me crois pas ?! (Air outré)

Waouh, mon potentiel convaincant m'époustoufle moi-même.

Black : Comment te dire… Pas du tout non. Si je te plaisais vraiment, t'aurais pas réagi comme ça après que je t'aie embrassée.

Grillée.

Moi : J'ai pourtant réagi comme n'importe quelle… groupie écervelée ! Et quand je te dis _écervelée, _c'est que j'te jure, ya eu fonte de mes capacités mentales instantanée et tout !

Black : Oui enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à m'insulter…

… Certes.

Black : Donc, tu veux bien me dire la _vraie_ raison ? Et avant que tu râles, je te signale que je t'ai révélé des trucs vachement personnels sur moi, hein.

Moi : Pas faux, tu m'as prouvé que toi aussi t'étais un être humain après tout.

Black : …

Moi : Bref, tu veux savoir la vraie raison ? Voilà. C'était un pari. Avec les filles de mon dortoir, et d'ailleurs ta folle de cousine en fait partie.

Black n'a pas paru surpris le moins du monde. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'un sourire est venu étirer sa bouche.

Black : J'en étais sûr !

Non mais genre.

Moi : Hein ?

Black : Bah pourquoi t'aurais accepté sinon ?!

Moi : Bah… Pour faire remonter ma popularité, ce genre de truc…

OK, alors mon niveau en excuses pas crédibles est encore plus désastreux que celui des répliques, ce soir…

Black : Faire _remonter ta popularité_ en sortant avec un Gryffondor alors que tu es à Serpentard ? Perso j'aurais plutôt dit « encourager mes camarades de maison à me lyncher »…

… Il n'a pas tort, le bougre.

Moi : Roh, oui bon, dit comme ça forcément… Mais n'empêche que, rien que pour le fait que ce soir j'ai rendu la moitié des filles de Poudlard jalouses, c'était plutôt cool le bal avec toi.

Merlin. J'ai réellement dit ça. A Sirius.

… Oh god.

Sirius (sourire amusé) : Je suis flatté. Bon, je sais qu'on se fout un peu tout le temps sur la gueule, mais puisque le temps est aux confidences, je dois dire que ta compagnie n'est pas aussi désagréable que ce que je prévoyais !

Ouah. Black m'impressionne. Et m'inquiète : Il aime donc se faire marcher sur les pieds et insulter ? _Etrange._

Moi : T'es bizarre comme mec, tu sais !

Sirius : Excuse-moi, mais venant de toi… Je veux dire, t'es pas la personne la plus sensée que je connaisse…

Oui bon, certes, j'ai parfois des réactions un peu, euh, atypiques. Mais je suis tout de même normale, hein ?

… Non ?

Sirius : Enfin bref, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer moi…

Moi : Ohh petit Sirius est fatigué ?

Il a levé les yeux au ciel.

Sirius : Ouais, _tu_ me fatigues.

Il s'est levé, puis m'a tendu la main avec un petit sourire.

Sirius : Allez, sans rancune ?

Je lui ai sourit et ai attrapé sa main pour me relever. C'est marrant, mais si on m'avait dit il y a une semaine qu'un jour je sourirais presque sincèrement à Sirius Black, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et pourtant, les miracles existent.

Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers le château, où la musique commençait à se faire plus lente et la piste de danse plus vide.

Comme pour sceller le début d'un semblant d'amitié qui venait de se lier entre nous, Black m'a emmenée danser un slow.

Bon, ok, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qu'on danse quand on scelle une amitié, mais du départ, Black et moi ne faisons pas grand-chose dans les règles…

Sirius : Ah bah tu vois, quand tu veux, t'es capable de danser sans broyer les pieds de ton partenaire !

J'ai laissé échapper un petit rire.

Moi : J'avoue que je n'y ai peut-être pas beaucoup mis du mien tout à l'heure…

Nous avons continué de danser, comme ça, sur une musique (je dois l'avouer) plutôt chiante. Enfin, dans le genre hyper niais quoi. Mais ça collait bien au moment.

Moi : Ah, et puis, au passage… T'embrasses pas si mal que ça, tu sais.

Black a ri plutôt bruyamment.

Sirius : Bien sûr que je le sais ! (Clin d'œil) N'empêche, j'ai quand même réussi à t'embrasser deux fois dans une soirée, toi la Serpentard farouche, et qui plus est tu as eu l'air d'apprécier… Je mérite une médaille.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Ce mec se prend vraiment pour un dieu.

Moi : Bon allez, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Black. Moi je vais me coucher.

Ca tombait bien, d'ailleurs, parce que la musique était en train de se finir. Les derniers couples présents sur la piste (dont Remus et Mila, mais pas James et Lily, qui devaient être en train de forniquer dans un coin) on arrêté eux aussi de danser, et ont commencé à partir.

Moi : Bon bah, j'aurais jamais cru te dire ça, mais… Bonne nuit Sirius !

J'ai commencé à me diriger vers la porte de la Grande Salle, mais Sirius m'a rattrapée, tel un mauvais film à l'eau de rose.

Sirius : Eh attends, j'voulais te demander, tu veux pas qu'on se revoit ? Un de ces jours ?

Moi : Bah… C'est pas l'envie qui m'étouffe, écoute, mais bon… Si t'insiste.

Sirius (sourire victorieux) : Je savais que je réussirais à te faire craquer ! De toute façon, je les fais toutes cra…

Moi (le coupant) : Bon allez, j'y go d'agneau ! Et au passage, que ce soit clair, le seul intérêt pour moi qu'on se revoit, ce serait de bien emmerder les chères dindes qui partagent mon dortoir…

Il a levé les yeux au ciel (pour la enième fois depuis le début de la soirée, si vous avez remarqué).

Sirius : Toi alors, j'te jure…

Je lui ai fait un petit sourire, puis cette fois je suis réellement partie. Et me voilà, donc, assise dans un escalier, en train de raconter cette – pour le moins étrange – soirée de bal de Noël.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser du revirement de situation avec Black. Je crois que je ne vais rien en penser, ça sera beaucoup plus simple.

Et puis, là il faudrait peut-être que j'aille dormir. Demain une dure journée m'attend : je vais devoir raconter ma soirée dans les moindres détails à Lily, et affronter toutes les groupies en furie du château, sans compter les filles de mon dortoir… Arg, ça me fatigue rien que d'en parler. C'est pour dire !

Bon eh bien, petit journal, à demain. J'espère que je vais réussir à rentrer à mon dortoir sans trop d'encombres… Ce serait bête de finir amochée alors que je viens de survivre à une soirée qui s'annonçait sous le pire angle qui soit.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du massacre. Au passage, si vous me laissez une review, je vous donne le droit de m'insulter tant que vous voudrez pour mon retard :P Enfin en tout cas, les review sont toujours plutôt appréciées...**


End file.
